31 de julio
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Hay una guerra secreta entre dos facciones que han sido enemigas desde tiempos inmemoriales, una conspiración que ha tomado siglos en tomar forma. Sin embargo, el secreto amenaza con salir a la luz, y los magos sabrán que todo lo que sabían sobre la magia era una mentira. Clasificado M más que nada por violencia y lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _ **Notas preliminares:**_ _Este fic es algo así como una reescritura de un fic que terminé hace tiempo y del que prometí una segunda parte, cosa que nunca llegó. El fic en cuestión se llama "El efecto Imperius" y, aunque considero que quedó decente, hay cosas que, en retrospectiva, no me gustaron, como involucrar demasiado a los muggles en algo estrictamente de magos. En esta ocasión voy a tomar algunas cosas de ese fic y mejorar otras, como la relación entre Harry y Hermione, cambiar varias cosas del argumento y pulir otras. Los capítulos serán más cortos para que no sea un dolor en el trasero leerlos. Y, lo más importante, no dividiré la historia en dos partes, cosa que cuando lo termine, sea, en efecto, el final._

 _Un saludo._

* * *

 **31 de julio**

Prólogo

Dos sujetos se acercaban a la casa. Sabían que era aquella porque había otra persona interesada en llegar allá. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ese individuo, ninguno de los dos debía ser visto por otras personas. Aquello era crucial.

La misión era simple; esperar y luego ejecutar una extracción. La inteligencia que ambos disponían les había apuntado a esa casa y a ese momento. Aunque había mucha sombra y poca gente, ninguno de los dos tomó riesgos. Usaron un encantamiento desilusionador y se parapetaron detrás de una taberna cercana, observando atentamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Y qué pasa si tratamos de evitar el asesinato?

—No digas tonterías —murmuró el segundo hombre, tomando por los hombros al primero para sostenerlo e impedir que cometiera una tontería—. La idea es que ese idiota haga lo que debe hacer. Recuerda que tenemos muy poco tiempo para hacer la extracción, porque el lugar no tardará en llenarse de mirones. Ya sabes cómo somos los magos de diligentes.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Nuestras órdenes fueron claras, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

El individuo de la túnica negra entró en la casa y los dos hombres se dieron cuenta que su presencia había tomado a los dueños de casa por sorpresa. Hubo unos pocos destellos de luz, luego, se pudieron escuchar los gritos de una mujer antes que reinara el silencio. Uno de los sujetos escondidos detrás de la taberna tragó saliva. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que algo sucediera en la casa. Ambos hombres vieron algo que les robó el aire de los pulmones, pero también supieron que el turno de actuar había llegado. Notaron que las luces de las casas aledañas se encendieron una por una. Tenían menos tiempo del previsto para llevar a cabo la extracción.

—¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Y ambos sujetos corrieron en dirección a la casa, la cual había quedado parcialmente destruida. Ignorando los cadáveres de los dueños de casa, los intrusos subieron al segundo piso y hallaron exactamente lo que esperaban encontrar.

—¿Tienes una bolsa?

—Claro que tengo una, idiota.

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa con unos pocos segundos de sobra. Se parapetaron en el mismo lugar, buscando recuperar el aire y la calma. El hombre que llevaba la bolsa no parecía muy dispuesto a tratar su contenido con demasiado cuidado.

—Tuvimos suerte.

—Esos malditos vecinos no puede dejar pasar un chisme.

—O en este caso, un asesinato.

—¿Sabes dónde debemos entregar el paquete?

El primer hombre rodó los ojos.

—¿Acaso no recibiste las instrucciones? ¡Estabas conmigo!

—Es que soy un poco olvidadizo.

—¿Y por qué mierda aceptaste la misión entonces? —Hubo un rato de silencio en el que el segundo hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, a estas alturas ya no importa. Sé exactamente dónde debemos entregar el paquete. Vamos, tenemos que hallar un lugar seguro para desaparecer.

—¿No lo podemos hacer aquí?

—Sí, pero en las afueras del pueblo será más seguro.

Dando un tremendo rodeo por las calles del pueblo, ambos hombres se aseguraron que nadie los viera. De todos modos, aun con el encantamiento desilusionador, un mago razonablemente inteligente podría darse cuenta del engaño. Había mucho en juego para que se permitieran correr riesgos, aunque fuesen mínimos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron a unos cien metros del pueblo, suspiraron de alivio y, tomando el paquete con firmeza, desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. El estampido pasó desapercibido entre el jaleo que se había formado cuando los vecinos vieron lo que había ocurrido en esa casa.

En Londres, los dos hombres aparecieron frente a una casa que parecía pertenecer a algún terrateniente, aprovechando que era de noche y que casi nadie paseaba a esas horas. El primero hombre dejó al segundo como vigía y tocó a la puerta. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el dueño de casa le atendiera. Sin embargo, su expresión no era la de alguien que hubiera sido despertado de manera súbita, sino la de alguien que estuviera esperando algo con ansias.

—Buenas noches, señor Henderson —dijo el hombre que tenía el paquete—. Vengo a decirle que la misión fue todo un éxito. Tengo lo que le prometí.

Y le tendió la bolsa al señor Henderson con cuidado, quien la tomó como si fuese lo más preciado que hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

—¿Recuerda lo que le pedí a cambio?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero, ¿no cree que es muy poco lo que pide por semejante favor?

—Créame, es de una importancia superlativa.

—Voy a tomar su palabra —dijo el señor Henderson como dudando de la sanidad mental de su interlocutor. A continuación, entregó un trozo de pergamino en el que parecía haber algo escrito y luego estrechó la mano del hombre frente a él—. No sabe cómo nos ha ayudado con este problema. ¿Está seguro que no quiere compensación monetaria por esto?

—Nuestro empleador se hará cargo de eso, así que no se preocupe —dijo el sujeto, mirando un rato el paquete antes de volver a estrechar la mano del señor Henderson—. Asegúrese que haga un buen trabajo. En caso contrario, habrá consecuencias que ninguno de nosotros va a disfrutar, en absoluto.

—Descuide, nos ocuparemos del asunto de la mejor manera.

—Voy a tomar su palabra —dijo el sujeto, retrocediendo un paso hacia la calle—. Buena suerte, señor Henderson.

El aludido alzó una mano en señal de despedida y el hombre se alejó de la casa y juntándose con su compañero.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—De acuerdo al plan. Bueno, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Nuestro empleador debe estar ansioso. No lo hagamos esperar mucho.

—Tienes razón. Nos hemos ganado la recompensa.

Y ambos hombres se alejaron hacia el centro de Londres, imaginando la cantidad de Galeones que irían a recibir por sus esfuerzos.


	2. Chapter 2

I

 _HARRY POTTER ES ENCONTRADO_

 _Después de pasar una semana desaparecido, Harry Potter, el mago conocido por salvar al mundo mágico del peligroso mago tenebroso Voldemort, fue hallado inconsciente en una casa abandonada en las afueras de Liverpool. Según los primero reportes, su estado de salud es crítico y fue trasladado a San Mungo. Los motivos de su desaparición aún siguen siendo motivo de especulación, pero el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se encuentra investigando el asunto, aunque no se ha hallado ninguna pista que apunte al o a los responsables. Más detalles en la página 3._

Hermione cerró el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa, con el corazón en un puño. Se quedó petrificada por un momento, tratando de dimensionar lo que había ocurrido, pero su mente se rehusaba a reaccionar correctamente. Había estado con las tripas retorcidas desde que no supo más de Harry. Lo último que había sabido de él fue que se había embarcado en una misión para capturar un peligroso mago tenebroso. Se trataba de su primer caso, pues había egresado de la academia de Aurores hace dos meses, y en ese lapso de tiempo había estado realizando labor de papeleo, algo que le frustraba mucho.

Cuando pudo hacer uso de su cuerpo, se puso de pie, salió de la casa y buscó un lugar seguro para desaparecer. Encontró un sitio abandonado a un par de cuadras de su domicilio y se transportó a San Mungo.

Preguntó por Harry en recepción y la misma bruja malhumorada de siempre le indicó que se dirigiera al cuarto piso. Sin siquiera molestarse en darle las gracias, Hermione trepó las escaleras y llegó a la sala donde se suponía que Harry debía estar siendo atendido. Ninguno de los sanadores hizo algo para impedir su ingreso. Después de todo, ella trabajaba allí.

Cuando vio a su mejor amigo, notó que Ginny también estaba presente. Aquello era perfectamente entendible, pues ella era su prometida y la boda ya se encontraba en preparación. Se hallaba inclinada sobre la cama, llamándolo por su nombre, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Hermione también hizo lo mismo, salvo derramar lágrimas, y se dio cuenta que Harry no parecía tener algún daño físico. Fuese lo que fuese, debía ser alguna clase de maleficio.

Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente y encaró a los sanadores presentes.

—¿Han hallado la causa del problema?

—Es, en efecto, un maleficio, pero deshacerlo será complicado. Estamos esperando a un especialista para que nos de alguna idea de cómo curarlo.

—¿Cuándo va a llegar?

—Dentro de unos dos días.

Hermione no dijo nada. Examinó el cuerpo de Harry, buscando alguna lesión concienzudamente. No tuvo que pasar mucho rato para ver una especie de quemadura que circundaba su cuello. La forma de la lesión fue lo que le dijo a Hermione qué era lo que le había provocado. También se dio cuenta que ese especialista no iba a llegar a tiempo para curar a Harry.

—El paciente no tiene dos días.

Ambos sanadores fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque sé qué fue lo que le pasó. Fue maldecido por un objeto mágico muy poderoso. Que alguien vaya al callejón Knockturn y pregunte por un collar maldito en la tienda Borgin & Burkes.

Uno de los sanadores dio un paso adelante.

—No estás de turno, Granger —dijo, mirándola con severidad—. Deberías esperar al especialista. Él sabrá mejor qué hacer.

Hermione crispó los puños.

—¡No hay tiempo! —exclamó, señalando a Harry con el dedo—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡El paciente no tiene dos días! ¡Va a morir esperando! ¿Quieres eso en tu conciencia, eh?

—No me des sermones, Granger —rebatió el sanador, arrugando la cara—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para afirmar que sabes más que un especialista con diez años de experiencia? Pensé que eras una profesional que se atenía a las reglas.

—¿Vas a sacrificar una vida por acatar las normas? —gruñó Hermione, dando un paso hacia el sanador—. Prefiero romper las reglas para salvar una vida a respetarla para matar a un paciente.

El sanador iba rebatir cuando el segundo habló.

—Yo lo haré. Iré a Borgin & Burkes a preguntar por el collar.

Hermione asintió por toda respuesta y el sanador dio media vuelta para luego desaparecer de la sala.

—Que conste que yo no aprobé esto —dijo el sanador que se oponía a Hermione—. Reportaré esto a mi superior. No te saldrás con la tuya con esto, Granger.

Y también salió de la sala, dejando a Hermione sola con Ginny y Harry.

—Pensé que su misión era salvar vidas —dijo Ginny con voz queda, acercándose a Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—, no recitar burocracia. Ya tenemos suficientes de esos en el Ministerio para que vengan a invadir un hospital.

—A mí no me gusta mucho violar las normas, Ginny —repuso Hermione, respirando hondo para calmarse—, pero ya viste lo que pasó en sexto con ese mismo collar. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que se trata de eso?

—Por las marcas en su cuello —dijo Hermione, dando la vuelta y encarando a Ginny, percatándose que aún tenía los ojos brillantes—. Coinciden con las del collar.

—Entonces tienes razón. Harry no tiene dos días.

—Lo que pase en las siguientes horas será decisivo.

Ambas voltearon sus cabezas, mirando a Harry con preocupación. No lucía enfermo. Parecía que solamente estuviera durmiendo, pero aquella era solamente una ilusión. Quién sabe qué era lo que le estaba haciendo ese maleficio a su cuerpo, en su interior, donde nadie podía ver lo que ocurría.

—Granger —llamó una voz grave y Hermione pegó un brinco. Conocía esa voz, pero eso no le trajo ningún consuelo. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con el director del hospital.

—¿Señor?

—Te necesito en mi oficina, ahora —dijo el director con severidad. Tragando saliva, Hermione dirigió una última mirada a Harry y caminó en pos de su jefe, presintiendo que algo no muy bueno venía a su encuentro.

* * *

Otra persona estaba leyendo el periódico en su oficina, pero su reacción no podía ser más diferente a la de Hermione. Para él, que hayan encontrado a Harry Potter no era un fruto de la casualidad, sino parte del plan.

Un plan que llevaba siglos en marcha.

Con la llegada del nuevo milenio, juzgó que el momento era propicio para poner la última pieza del rompecabezas. Y Harry Potter iba a jugar un papel crucial en los acontecimientos que estaba por tener lugar. La historia estaba llena de puntos de inflexión. Era el momento de un nuevo cambio, algo que podría llevar a algo que jamás se había logrado en toda la historia de la magia.

Paz.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea, arrojando un polvo de color esmeralda a las llamas. Pronunció un nombre y la cara del aludido apareció en medio del fuego.

—¿Me llamaba, señor?

—Así es —dijo el sujeto, alguien conocido solamente por el título del Alquimista—. Seguramente estás al tanto de las últimas noticias concernientes a Harry Potter.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces sabes lo que viene a continuación.

—Sí. El bloqueo comenzará dentro de dos días. Esperamos que Harry Potter esté de pie dentro de ese lapso.

—¿Has pensado en alguna coartada para el cierre de las instalaciones?

—No es exactamente difícil hallar alguna excusa para eso. Podríamos decir que el objeto se encuentra en estudio debido a un descubrimiento inesperado.

—Excelente —alabó el Alquimista, luciendo complacido—. Asegúrate de filtrar la noticia a los medios, especialmente al Profeta. Esos ilusos creerán todo lo que diga la prensa después de la desacreditación de Rita Skeeter por su libro.

—Lo haré.

—Asegúrate que Harry Potter salga de San Mungo antes de pasado mañana —dijo el Alquimista, esta vez con más seriedad—. No puedo recalcar lo suficiente cuán importante es esto para el plan. Usa cualquier medio para que eso ocurra.

—No le fallaré, señor.

—Una cosa más. ¿Has sabido algo sobre ese maletín que perdimos en esa casa abandonada?

—Tenemos su ubicación, pero, por desgracia, _ellos_ lo tienen.

El Alquimista frunció el ceño. Era evidente que esa noticia no le había gustado para nada. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. No había llegado a ser quien era sin tomar mil precauciones. De todos modos, otras personas con más poder que él habían confiado la totalidad del plan a él. Sabían que el Alquimista era un hombre cauteloso y que difícilmente cometía errores.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para recuperarlo. Puede que _ellos_ lo tengan, pero pasará un buen rato antes que puedan abrirlo. Voy a autorizar fondos para que cuentes con todo lo necesario para recuperar ese maletín. No tengo que recordarte lo que podría pasar si el enemigo averigua lo que hay dentro.

—Lo tengo presente, señor.

—Bien, eso sería todo. Recuerda que no debe haber rastro de que alguna vez tuvimos esta conversación.

La cabeza entre las llamas asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de la chimenea. El Alquimista volvió a tomar asiento y beber un poco de hidromiel añejado en roble. Había invertido demasiado en el plan para permitir que fallara por un simple maletín. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel no era un simple maletín. Era el tendón de Aquiles de todo el plan. Si _ellos_ conseguían abrirlo, sería el fin.

Bebió otro sorbo de hidromiel para tranquilizarse. Era cierto que tenía mucho que perder, pero había reclutado a los mejores hombres para el trabajo. Habían probado ser metódicos, fríos y absolutamente implacables en lo que hacían.

 _No debo desesperar. Debo confiar en que todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado._


	3. Chapter 3

II

—Pensé que usted, por encima de todas las demás personas que trabajan aquí, tenía en alta estima a las reglas —dijo el director del hospital a una Hermione que se había puesto colorada a causa de su indiscreción—. Está bien que vengas a visitar a un amigo, pero no puedo permitir que hagas tu trabajo fuera de tu horario, sobre todo cuando no es tu caso. Va contra las normas.

—Pero Harry va a morir esperando por ese especialista —protestó Hermione, pero su jefe alzó la mano para que ella se callara.

—¿Y qué pasaría si el paciente muere porque usted hizo el diagnóstico equivocado? —dijo el director con paciencia, algo que Hermione no podía hallar en ningún lado—. Como dije, no es su caso y, claro, no puedo pretender que usted, con una simple ojeada, pueda hacer el diagnóstico. No nos hicimos sanadores para arriesgar la vida de los pacientes porque a algún sanador se le ocurrió jugar a ser dios.

—Tiene razón —dijo Hermione, respirando hondo para calmarse, aunque falló miserablemente en hacerlo. El hecho que Harry estuviera al borde de la muerte impedía que ella mantuviera la cabeza fría—. Nos hicimos sanadores para salvar vidas. Y déjeme decirle que es precisamente la vida de ese paciente la que me importa. Si tiene siquiera un mínimo de compasión, va a hacer lo necesario para impedir que Harry muera.

—¿Debo entender que está dispuesta a desobedecer una orden directa?

Hermione tragó saliva. Siempre había visto al director del hospital como alguien sabio, amable, pero al mismo tiempo, estricto. Sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo no se acercaba para nada a lo que había aprendido de su jefe. Trató de dar algún rodeo ante la pregunta.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Responda, señorita Granger.

Sus entrañas se convirtieron en plomo ante la severidad con la que había hablado el director del hospital. Había llegado a un punto de inflexión en su carrera. Si escogía no hacer nada, era muy probable que Harry perdiera la vida. Por otro lado, si actuaba de acuerdo a sus emociones, tendría una chance de curarlo, pero seguramente tendría que buscarse otro trabajo. Pero, por supuesto, desobedecer al director del hospital mágico más importante del país iba a minar seriamente su reputación. Todos los sanadores de la nación sabrían lo que pasó y, en un santiamén, Hermione tendría que alejarse de la medicina y escoger otra profesión. Ninguna de las opciones ofrecía buenas posibilidades, y parecía ser que ambas eran igualmente malas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su decisión? —presionó el director del hospital. Hermione volvió a tragar saliva.

—Voy a salvar la vida de Harry —dijo Hermione, aunque si fue fruto de su razón o sus emociones, no estaba totalmente segura—. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo por él.

El director del hospital suspiró.

—Eso es desafortunado, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, dejaré que haga su trabajo, en honor a su destacada labor previa.

—¿No me va a despedir?

—No, señorita Granger —dijo el director del hospital, aunque aún seguía apenado por alguna razón—. Usted va a renunciar. Considérelo un premio de consuelo, si es que así lo quiere.

Hermione miró a su jefe con incredulidad.

—Pero, si renuncio, voy a perder la indemnización por tiempo de servicio.

—Como usted quiera —dijo el director del hospital, sacando un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, tinta, y comenzó a escribir lo que parecía una especie de carta—. Sin embargo, es mi deber informarle que si no renuncia, me veré obligado a despedirla y a notificar de sus acciones a todos los hospitales mágicos del mundo.

—¿Del mundo? ¿No del país?

—Bueno, ningún director de hospital desea un sanador que use su corazón en lugar de su cabeza, ¿no cree usted? La medicina es una ciencia, no un oficio o un arte, señorita Granger. Puede irse.

Hermione sentía que le ardían las orejas, a tal punto que imaginó humo brotando de ellas. Murmurando cosas que el director del hospital no escuchó, volvió a la sala en la que estaba internado Harry y esperó por el regreso del sanador que había ido a Borgin & Burkes a corroborar la teoría del collar.

Por fortuna, o por desgracia, dicho sanador llegó a la carrera, respirando con mucha dificultad.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el sanador, casi sin aliento—. Le tengo noticias.

—¿Buenas o malas?

—Ambas.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que el collar fue entregado en préstamo hasta ayer —dijo el sanador, recuperando lentamente la respiración—. Coincide con el tiempo en que el paciente estuvo desaparecido. Pero Borgin dijo que el prestatario no se identificó. Ya sabe cómo son las cosas en Knockturn. Nadie sigue las reglas allá. Lo único que sé es que ese desconocido entregó un montón de dinero por ese collar.

—Entonces, era cierto. Harry no tiene dos días. Podría morir dentro de las próximas horas.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó el sanador que había ido al callejón Knockturn—. Ese maleficio no es algo que podamos curar con una pócima o algo por el estilo. Se necesita mucho tiempo para que se recupere, si es que ese collar no dejó alguna secuela permanente. Tal vez mi colega tenga razón. Deberíamos esperar al especialista y rezar para que el paciente siga vivo hasta entonces.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se llevó una mano al mentón, paseándose de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar los hechos en sexto, cuando una alumna había pasado por algo parecido, claro que a menor escala. No podía recordar si había sido un hechizo o una pócima lo que se había usado en esa ocasión para eliminar el maleficio. _Vamos, vamos, Harry no tiene mucho tiempo._

El sanador que había ido a Borgin & Burkes miraba a Hermione con preocupación, como si el hecho que ella encontrara o no la cura para la condición de Harry supusiera un asunto de vida o muerte para él. Al final, dándose cuenta que ella estaba perdida en cuanto al problema actual, dio un paso adelante.

—Señorita Granger. Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer por el señor Potter.

Hermione miró al sanador con ojos fulgurantes.

—¿Y por qué mierda no me dijiste antes?

—Es que acabo de recordar algo que me platicó el director del hospital en una oportunidad, algo sobre maleficios latentes. No me acordaba porque el caso del señor Potter es un poco diferente, pero podría funcionar.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —inquirió Hermione con brusquedad.

—Es muy arriesgado —dijo el sanador, quien tragó saliva—, porque el paciente podría perder la vida de forma permanente.

Hermione taladró con la mirada al sanador.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "permanente"?

—Es que esta clase de maleficios solamente funcionan en seres vivos —explicó el sanador, sacando su varita e instando a que Hermione hiciera lo mismo—. En palabras simples, tenemos que matar momentáneamente al paciente, de modo que el maleficio desaparezca.

Hermione sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían dentro de ella.

—¿Quieres _matar_ a Harry?

—Como dije, solamente será algo temporal. La idea es causar un paro cardíaco, de forma que su cuerpo deje de funcionar. Pienso que el tiempo de supervivencia de un maleficio de este tipo en un cuerpo inerte es de unos treinta segundos, de acuerdo con lo que me platicó el director del hospital. Lo máximo que podemos esperar para que podamos reanimar al paciente es de un minuto.

Un minuto para revivir a Harry y treinta segundos para que el maleficio desapareciera. No era un margen tan estrecho como Hermione creía, pero aun así, había muchas cosas que podían salir mal, aparte que matar a un paciente, aunque fuese de forma temporal, iba en contra de todas las reglas habidas y por haber de la medicina, ya sea mágica o muggle. Pero, Hermione razonó, eso ya no importaba. Pasara lo que pasara, ya no iba a trabajar más en San Mungo, porque no tenía ninguna intención de renunciar. Si era despedida a la mala, aún podía cobrar su indemnización, pues no había cometido ninguna infracción grave al contrato. Desobedecer a su superior no era óbice para perder los beneficios del desempleo.

Dejar morir a un paciente sí lo era, sobre todo cuando había una posibilidad de salvarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione después de un largo momento de reflexión—. Hagámoslo.

El sanador asintió con la cabeza, arremangándose la túnica y blandiendo su varita como si fuese un guerrero a punto de asestar el golpe final a algún enemigo. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo el sanador, notando que su varita estaba temblando a causa de los nervios—. ¿Estás lista?

—Lista.

—Tres, dos, uno, YA.

Ambos sanadores usaron sus varitas para aplicar una descarga eléctrica que frenó el corazón de Harry al instante. Hermione, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, comprobó el pulso. No encontró ninguno.

—Vamos a contar los treinta segundos en tres, dos, uno… ahora.

Hermione llevó la cuenta en su mente, aunque le era muy difícil mantener la concentración al ver a su mejor amigo muerto, aunque fuese por unos cuantos segundos. Confiaba en que su colega también estuviera contando los segundos, pero imaginó que debía sentirse del mismo modo que ella. Después de todo, se trataba de un procedimiento que jamás se había hecho en la historia de la medicina mágica.

Quince segundos… dieciséis… diecisiete…

Ambos sanadores notaron un extraño siseo que parecía provenir del cuerpo de Harry, e imaginaron que se trataba del maleficio. Cuando iban veinticinco segundos, se dejó de escuchar el siseo e intuyeron que el hechizo había abandonado por completo el cuerpo del paciente.

—Reanimación en tres, dos, uno… ya.

Ambos aplicaron una carga eléctrica más suave para hacer que el corazón de Harry volviera a latir, pero no ocurrió nada. El cuerpo solamente pegó un brinco y volvió a su lugar, sin moverse, sin pulso… sin vida.

—No esperaba que funcionara al primer intento —dijo el sanador frente a Hermione, limpiándose el sudor de su frente—. De nuevo. Tres, dos, uno…

Pero el shock dio el mismo resultado anterior. Volvieron a intentarlo nuevamente, pero el corazón de Harry se rehusaba a latir. Hermione estaba comenzando a perder la compostura y realizaba shock tras shock, pero ni un atisbo de vida pudo percibir de su mejor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

III

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar al encontrar pulso en el cuerpo de Harry. Había estado dos minutos tratando de reanimarlo, cada vez con menos esperanzas. Pero, por lo menos, sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. El sanador que estaba con ella también se veía aliviado, aunque a Hermione le dio la impresión que había algo más en juego que la vida del paciente. Sin embargo, no ahondó en el asunto. Tenía mucho en su cabeza en ese momento y no quería agregar más cosas.

—Su respiración se está normalizando y su pulso vuelve a los parámetros normales —dijo el sanador, usando su varita para escanear el cuerpo de Harry—. No percibo ninguna anomalía.

—Entonces debería despertar pronto —dijo Hermione, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y recordar que era una sanadora, no un familiar del paciente—. Le haremos las preguntas de rutina y permanecerá en observación por un día más. Luego, si las cosas salen bien, le darás de alta.

El sanador frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo hará usted?

—Tuve una pequeña conversación con el director del hospital. Ya no seguiré trabajando aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que acabo de hacer.

El sanador miró a Hermione, sin entender.

—¿La va a despedir porque salvó una vida?

—No, Ian, me va a despedir porque atendí a un paciente que no es mío, desobedeciendo una orden directa de mi jefe.

Ian negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Y qué en esta vida lo es? —Hermione suspiró, sosteniendo la mirada de su colega con tristeza—. Será mejor que tú le hagas las preguntas de rutina y lo pongas en observación. Iré a la oficina del director a presentar mi renuncia.

—Dijiste que te iba a despedir.

—Dijo que lo iba a hacer si no renunciaba. Créeme, será mejor así.

Hermione escogió no revelar a Ian las verdaderas razones de por qué había cambiado de idea con respecto a su desvinculación del hospital. En ese momento estaba pensando con la cabeza, y la idea de que alguien le cortara las alas solamente porque había contribuido a salvar una vida le aterraba más de lo que había imaginado. No podría ejercer nunca más su profesión, algo que, si bien no era el fin del mundo, sí le pondría las cosas muy difíciles. El desempleo andaba por las nubes, más que nada porque había muy poca oferta laboral debido al efecto posguerra. La reconstrucción estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que originalmente se había propuesto, y las críticas hacia el actual Ministro de la Magia se estaban multiplicando como la espuma. La excusa oficial era que no había suficiente inversión porque aún persistía la incertidumbre en los mercados, tanto locales como extranjeros. Hermione creía que tres años era demasiado tiempo para que el comercio se mostrara así de especulativo, y tenia la impresión que algo más se escondía detrás de la demora en las labores de reconstrucción y reestructuración del Ministerio, pero no sabía qué podría ser. Al final, aquellas cosas sonaban demasiado lejanas para ella. Todo lo que le importaba eran las consecuencias de las decisiones del Ministerio, y ella estaba a punto de sacar la pajilla más corta.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras firmaba el pergamino que legalizaba su renuncia voluntaria. Si hubiera dicho algo, estaba segura que se iba a arrepentir después.

—Créame, es la mejor solución para su situación. Le deseo buena suerte, señorita Granger.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si tuviera una contractura en el cuello. Dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina del director. En completo silencio, sin despedirse de sus colegas, ella abandonó San Mungo, sintiéndose como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera podrido. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su contrato con el hospital al intervenir en el caso de Harry, pero en ese momento entendió que había ocasiones en que hacer lo correcto no significaba que fuese legal. Era cierto, había cometido una ilegalidad, pero ella era de la opinión que no debería haber tantas barreras legales cuando se trataba de salvar una vida, sobre todo cuando había una forma de hacerlo.

Llegó a su casa con el ánimo por el subterráneo. Cuando entró, la halló vacía, como siempre a esa hora. Sin siquiera dignarse en comer algo, Hermione se dirigió directamente al dormitorio, tiró su cartera a cualquier sitio y se desplomó sobre la cama, exhausta como si acabar de correr una maratón. Sin embargo, no se quedó dormida. Solamente quería descansar de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Mañana, si Merlín lo permitía, iba a salir a buscar un nuevo empleo. Le daba lo mismo si tal trabajo no fuese lo que ella quería, pero, de alguna forma, iba a tener que ganar dinero si quería conservar su casa.

* * *

Harry despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en San Mungo. Había un sanador observándolo atentamente, pero no había otros pacientes compartiendo la sala con él. Se acomodó en la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Señor Potter, ¿le duele la cabeza?

—Por algo me llevé la mano a mi frente —dijo Harry con una pequeña carcajada.

—No se preocupe. Tengo lo que necesita aquí.

Ian le entregó una pequeña botella con un líquido de color ámbar y Harry bebió un sorbo. Fue todo lo que necesitó para que el dolor de cabeza dejara de molestarle.

—¿Siente alguna molestia, dolor, puntada u opresión?

—Nada de eso —dijo Harry, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama—. Solamente me siento como si hubiera corrido millas y millas sin descanso.

—En ese caso, creo que todo lo que necesita es reposo por un día completo. Luego, podré darle el alta médica.

—Se lo agradezco.

Ian hizo un pequeño gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y desapareció de la sala, dejando a Harry solo. Sin embargo, siguió acomodándose en su cama, como si no estuviera conforme con el grosor del colchón, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su incomodidad no tenía nada que ver con la cama.

Algo le picaba en la espalda.

Sentándose sobre la cama, Harry se palpó en ese lugar, pero no encontró ninguna ampolla o alguna otra lesión en la piel que le pudiera estar causando el picor. Perplejo, Harry siguió frotándose la espalda contra la cama, aunque después de unos pocos minutos, el picor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Fue ese el momento en que Ian volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Lucía mucho más tranquilo que cuando se había marchado de la sala.

—Menos mal mi jefe no me dijo nada sobre esto —dijo Ian y Harry se dio cuenta que algo debieron hacerle para devolverlo a la consciencia, algo riesgoso—. Bien, debo hacerte un último examen antes de ponerte en observación.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Harry, juzgando necesario hablarle sobre lo que recién le había pasado—, sentí comezón en la espalda por un par de minutos, pero después, desapareció así como había aparecido.

Ian se llevó una mano al mentón antes de acercarse a Harry y examinar su espalda. Sin embargo, apenas levantó la bata de hospital, notó que algo había cambiado en el paciente. No había indicios de comezón o de cualquier lesión cutánea, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nada allí.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Harry, notando el prolongado mutismo del sanador—. ¿Halló algo?

—Señor Potter, ¿alguna vez se ha hecho un tatuaje?

Harry consideró que la pregunta había sido extraña, pero la respondió de todas formas.

—Nunca.

—¿Está seguro?

—Completamente.

—Se lo pregunto porque estoy viendo un tatuaje en su espalda —dijo Ian con un poco de desconcierto—. Eso no estaba cuando llegó al hospital.

—¿Y cómo diablos me voy a tatuar estando fuera de combate? —preguntó Harry en tono de broma.

—No lo sé, pero es algo digno de investigar. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, no soy el indicado para decirle de qué se trata todo esto, aunque conozco un grupo de gente que podría hallarle un significado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Son palabras escritas en lenguaje extraño?

—No, no son palabras —dijo Ian, tapando la espalda de Harry y mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo conociera—. Es un tatuaje de un animal.

—¿Un animal? —dijo Harry como sin creer lo que había escuchado—. ¿Un colacuerno húngaro?

—No está muy equivocado, señor Potter —dijo Ian, recordando el tatuaje como si acabara de verlo. Además, no se trataba de un tatuaje común, pues daba la impresión que se movía, de forma muy sutil—. Es un dragón, pero de una especie que jamás he visto en toda mi vida, aunque admito que no soy muy experto en criaturas mágicas. Por eso le dije que conozco un grupo de gente que podría ayudarle a hallar algún sentido a lo que le está pasando.

—¿Y quiénes son?

—Bueno, es un grupo muy conocido, sobre todo después de la derrota del Innombrable. Yo creí que se había disuelto después de la Segunda Guerra, pero parece que han vuelto a la actividad.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por casualidad, está hablando de la Orden del Fénix?

Ian tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Fácil. Porque yo formaba parte de ella.

* * *

Hermione despertó a eso de las nueve de la noche. Al principio se preguntó por qué se sentía tan cansada, pero luego, los recuerdos de su renuncia y la casi muerte de Harry respondieron su pregunta. Sacudiéndose la cabeza y juzgando que necesitaba una ducha caliente, tomó ropa limpia y se encaminó al baño. Aún no había nadie en la casa, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era sacarse la suciedad y las preocupaciones de encima.

Cuando terminó de desvestirse, se miró al espejo antes de entrar a la ducha. Hermione no era narcisista como para estar admirando su anatomía, juzgando que no había mucho que admirar. Estaba más interesada en su cara, en la expresión de cansancio que ostentaba. Había hecho lo mismo en la mañana y le sorprendió el contraste entre ambas expresiones. Había amanecido de relativamente buen humor, con ganas de realizar un buen turno nocturno, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando leyó el periódico, el mismo en el que había leído la noticia que Harry había sido encontrado después de pasar desaparecido una semana. Al final, desvió la mirada del espejo y caminó de puntillas hacia la ducha, pues los azulejos estaban helados, pero se detuvo casi al instante cuando percibió un detalle que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Se volteó delante del espejo, de modo que pudiera ver lo que había en su espalda. Tragó saliva y se le puso la carne de gallina cuando vio que había un tatuaje en blanco y negro en su espalda, un tatuaje con la forma de un fénix.


	5. Chapter 5

IV

—Potter ha despertado, señor.

Aquellas palabras le habían sentado muy bien al Alquimista. Miraba atentamente a la cabeza del hombre con el que estaba hablando, una cabeza rodeada de llamas. Al parecer, la noticia había sido reciente, porque dudaba que un mago pudiera recuperarse de semejante maleficio como quien se recuperaba de un resfrío.

—Eso es bueno —dijo el Alquimista de buen humor, bebiendo un sorbo de whiskey de fuego mientras tanto—. Asegúrate que llegue al recinto mañana. Si mal no recuerdo, Potter estará un día en observación.

—Estoy en eso, señor.

—Mantenme informado.

La cabeza asintió brevemente antes de desaparecer de la chimenea. Sin embargo, el Alquimista no había acabado de usarla. Se puso de pie, arrojó más polvos flu al fuego y pronunció el nombre de otra persona.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

—Quiero una actualización con el asunto del maletín.

—Hemos logrado identificar el refugio donde se encuentra —dijo el agente en un tono casi militar—. Podríamos tomarlo por asalto, pero no contamos con el personal suficiente. Además, hay otras complicaciones.

—¿El encantamiento Fidelio?

—Así es, señor. Aunque sepamos en qué edificio se encuentra, no podríamos encontrarlo jamás.

—Entonces sabes cuál es el siguiente paso. —El Alquimista se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó a un gabinete donde tenía documentos varios y extrajo un libro particularmente voluminoso. La tapa estaba adornada con un fénix a todo color que parecía moverse por su propia cuenta. Lo abrió más o menos en la mitad, donde aparecía una lista de nombres. Buscó el nombre que necesitaba con el dedo y, cuando lo hubo hallado, cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado. Le dijo el nombre al agente, lenta y deliberadamente, para que su hombre no tuviera duda alguna.

—¿Está seguro que es la persona que estamos buscando?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues todos sabemos que el está… bueno… muerto.

—Hay una solución para ese problema —dijo el Alquimista, recordando que debía contactarse con su infiltrado en Hogwarts—. Regresen a la casa segura y esperen instrucciones. Bajo ninguna circunstancia salgan de allí. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, señor.

La cara desapareció de las llamas, pero el Alquimista juzgó que aún no era prudente contactarse con su infiltrado en Hogwarts. De todos modos, él le avisaría cuándo sería seguro hacerlo. De momento, se contentó con devolver el libro al gabinete y a beber otro sorbo de whiskey de fuego. Cuando se trataba de un plan que había sido urdido durante siglos, lo peor que uno podía hacer era perder la paciencia y el temple.

Sin embargo, había un último asunto que atender, e implicaba contratar a alguien que había perdido su trabajo hace muy poco.

* * *

El primer día de desempleo fue uno de los peores que Hermione jamás hubo experimentado. No podía quedarse en casa, donde solamente estaba acompañada de noche. Lamentaba haberse negado a tener un poco de sexo antes de dormir. Vaya que le hacía falta para, por lo menos, relajarse un poco después de haber perdido su trabajo. Como sanadora, Hermione sabía que el sexo tenía un montón de beneficios para la salud, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente quería dejarse caer sobre la cama y dormir hasta decir basta.

Sin embargo, eso no le había hecho demasiado bien.

Había ido a dos entrevistas de trabajo ese día, y en ninguna de ellas le fue bien. Al parecer, aquel desacuerdo con su ex jefe en San Mungo se había regado como fuego en un pastizal. Su currículum era excelente, y su única mácula era precisamente la razón por la que había sido forzada a renunciar. Daba lo mismo si los trabajos a los que estaba postulando no tuvieran relación con la salud, los empleadores no estaban dispuestos a correr riesgos con una empleada que posiblemente contradijera las órdenes de su superior. Sin embargo, pese a todo, Hermione se dijo a sí misma que solamente había pasado un día desde que perdió su empleo. No era suficiente tiempo para desesperarse.

Sin embargo, pasaron dos días más, y el asunto se estaba tornando tonto. Hermione había postulado a diez empleos más, y siempre, sin excepción, se esgrimían las mismas razones. Era como si en todas partes los empleadores se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no contratarla. Incluso en el Ministerio no la querían, pese a todo lo que había hecho, pese a su currículum, pese a que era más capaz que muchos de sus funcionarios.

Cuando volvió a su casa ese día, Hermione ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer. Se derrumbó sobre su asiento, notando que una lechuza estaba de pie en la mesa ratona, con una pata extendida. Delante de ésta, yacía un periódico. Recordó que estaba suscrita al Profeta y le pagó a la lechuza. Cuando ésta hubo salido por una de las ventanas, Hermione tomó el periódico y leyó la primera plana.

 _IMPACTANTE DESCUBRIMIENTO_

 _Después de años de estudio por parte de los Inefables, al fin se ha hallado el real propósito del misterioso velo dentro del Departamento de Misterios._

 _Pese a que los detalles del descubrimiento se han mantenido bajo un riguroso secreto, uno de los Inefables a cargo del equipo de investigación dio a conocer que el velo no se parece a nada de lo que se había dicho en un principio. Durante mucho tiempo se pensó que el velo era una especie de portal entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, pero nueva evidencia apunta a algo muy distinto. De nuevo, los Inefables no dieron detalles al respecto, pero se ha revelado que este descubrimiento se hará público en cuanto se haya demostrado que no supone una amenaza para la comunidad mágica. Más detalles en la página cinco._

Hermione abrió el periódico en la página cinco y vio que los Inefables estaban reclutando gente de diversas disciplinas para un estudio más exhaustivo del velo, aunque ninguno de ellos dio a conocer cómo sería seleccionado el personal. _Típico de los Inefables_ se dijo Hermione, cerrando el periódico y poniéndose de pie para prepararse algo de comer. _Nunca revelan nada importante._

Hermione iba a entrar a la cocina cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Olvidando el bocadillo, dio media vuelta hacia la sala de estar y vio a su pareja de hace tres años. Tuvo que suprimir una risa. Ron Weasley, al menos en un principio, no parecía tener madera de novio, más que nada por su comportamiento durante sexto año, pero le había sorprendido lo atento que podía llegar a ser. Claro, a veces podía ser alguien despistado y que no se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero su lealtad y disposición a apoyarla finalmente pesaron más que sus defectos. Eso no significaba que no tuviera debilidades, porque las tenía. A Hermione se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que salía de fiesta con sus amigos (y ella no le prohibía hacerlo, porque él no lo hacía cada vez que ella salía con sus amigas), porque los amigos de Ron tenían la mala costumbre de invitar amigas atractivas, y Ron tenía una debilidad por ellas. No obstante, según los amigos de Ron, él jamás le había sido infiel con otra, aunque sí parecía más animado en compañía de ellas.

Pero Ron no volvía de una fiesta, sino de su trabajo. Había declinado de trabajar para el Ministerio, pues de ese modo, su padre no podría ser acusado de nepotismo. En lugar de eso, Ron escogió trabajar en la administración de los Chudley Cannons como asistente de contabilidad. No era un trabajo demasiado lucrativo, y Ron debió realizar una capacitación en auditoría, pero, con la ayuda de Hermione, consiguió el trabajo y no había tenido malos ratos desde entonces. Sin embargo, su más grande ambición era jugar de guardián para tal equipo y había estado practicando asiduamente para tal menester.

—¿Aún sin suerte? —preguntó Ron después de propinar un breve beso a Hermione.

—Es como si estos empleadores gozaran de memoria colectiva —rezongó ella, volviéndose a derrumbar sobre el sillón, como si discutir sobre el tema le robara las energías—. Todos me dicen lo mismo, que soy una especie de rebelde. Ni siquiera miran mi currículum.

Ron suspiró en señal de apoyo a su pareja.

—Es injusto —dijo, tomando asiento junto a ella y tomándola por los hombros—. Salvaste la vida de Harry y te obligan a renunciar—. Ron pareció recordar algo y revolvió los bolsillos de su túnica, hallando un sobre sellado. Se lo tendió a Hermione, quien lucía mistificada por la carta.

—¿Es para mí?

—Dice tu nombre, aunque no tiene remitente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tomó la carta y comprobó que, en efecto, el nombre del remitente brillaba por su ausencia. Luego, se preguntó cómo no había visto el sobre cuando llegó a la casa, pero se percató que aquello era irrelevante. Rompió el sobre, extrajo la carta, pero cuando iba a leerla, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Ron, viendo el contenido de la carta, solamente para dilatar los ojos a tope—. ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Lo mismo quiero saber —dijo Hermione, dejando la carta sobre la mesa, pensando en quién podría enviarle algo así.

311213521834  
 _Nada es lo que parece.  
Divide y vencerás._

 _Respuesta:_


	6. Chapter 6

V

Hermione se quedó mirando la carta como si fuese lo único en existencia. No tenía idea de qué podrían significar esos números, aparentemente aleatorios. Sabía a la perfección lo que quería decir la carta con "nada es lo que parece". Significaba que los números escondían algo, o estaban ordenados al azar. Pero luego se percató que había números que se repetían. No podían ser solamente números de un solo dígito. Sin embargo, las posibles combinaciones eran demasiadas para resolver el problema por fuerza bruta. No obstante, la parte más intrigante del mensaje era la frase "divide y vencerás". Aquel era el lema de la gente poderosa para dividir a la población y hacerla más fácil de controlar. Por eso, Hermione no veía el propósito de la frase para encontrar la respuesta al acertijo.

—Puede que sea solamente una broma —dijo Ron con tiento, como si esperase que Hermione explotara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ella no reaccionó de forma violenta o algo por el estilo.

—Puede que tengas razón —repuso Hermione, suspirando y dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa ratona—. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga solución el acertijo. Debería preparar la cena. ¿Podrías tirar la carta a la basura?

—De acuerdo —accedió Ron, tomando la carta, haciéndola una bola, acompañando a su novia a la cocina y arrojando la carta al cesto de la basura—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena?

—Solamente con las cosas que puedas hacer bien —dijo Hermione, al tanto de lo que Ron podía hacer y de lo que no. Lo que no deseaba hacer, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era marginar a Ron de los labores de la casa. De todos modos, si deseaba cooperar, ¿cómo podría decirle que no?

Una hora más tarde, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de un asado al horno con puré, acompañado de una copa de vino de elfo. Ron le contaba a Hermione sobre el pequeño éxito que había conseguido en su trabajo.

—Me subieron el sueldo —anunció Ron y Hermione mostró una pequeña sonrisa—. No es un salto muy grande, pero será suficiente para pagar las deudas mientras encuentras un trabajo.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció al instante.

—Si es que encuentro un trabajo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ron animadamente—. No todo el mundo cree que hiciste algo malo al salvarle la vida a Harry, estoy seguro de eso. Además, ya te dije que yo me ocuparé de todo mientras te encuentres cesante.

—Es que…

—Lo sé, Hermione. Quieres trabajar. Pero ya verás que hay alguien allá afuera que quiere darte una oportunidad. No puedes pensar que todos los empleadores de este país se han puesto de acuerdo para no contratarte.

—Esa es la impresión que me da.

—Es sólo una impresión —dijo Ron, sin perder el ánimo, aunque eso hizo que se atragantara con un trozo de carne un poco grande para su garganta. Estuvo unos cinco segundos batallando contra la bola de carne hasta que se le ocurrió beber un poco de vino de elfo. Dejó de farfullar al instante, aunque uno no puede decir que Hermione no se preocupó por ello.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.

—Lo sé —dijo Ron, procurando cortar trozos más pequeños de carne—. Pero mi punto se mantiene. ¡No te rindas, Hermione! A veces, las oportunidades llegan cuando menos te lo esperas.

Hermione se quedó un rato en silencio, comiendo su cena para ganar un poco de tiempo. A decir verdad, le era difícil creer que hallaría un trabajo en un futuro cercano, a juzgar por lo que le había pasado en los últimos tres días. Sin embargo, tres días era muy poco tiempo para afirmar eso, aunque sí había postulado a varios trabajos, y en todos ellos le habían dicho la misma cosa, unos con más tino, otros con más dureza, pero al fin y al cabo, el punto era el mismo. Pero Ron tenía razón. No podía rendirse. Se lo debía a la persona que le estaba apoyando en ese momento.

—Tienes razón —dijo al final, claro que después de haber tragado correctamente su comida—. No puedo echarme a morir solamente porque un puñado de empleadores piensa que hay posibilidades que yo sea una rebelde.

—¿Rebelde? —repitió Ron, arqueando una ceja—. Esa es una exageración.

—Eso es lo que me han dicho.

—Bueno, normalmente no eres una rebelde —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Normalmente?

—Hay ocasiones en la que eres una rebelde con todas sus letras.

Hermione supo a lo que Ron se estaba refiriendo y, aunque en un principio se quiso negar a la idea, al final se dio cuenta que podría beneficiarle comportarse como una rebelde.

—¿Sabes qué, Ron? Me leíste la mente.

Olvidando el resto de la cena, Hermione se puso de pie y Ron hizo lo mismo, a sabiendas de lo que ella quería hacer. Como si ambos estuvieran borrachos, se dirigieron al dormitorio, besándose y tocándose en zonas políticamente incorrectas. Cuando entraron, ambos supieron que no había vuelta atrás.

Los gemidos se escucharon por varias horas.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione y Ron estuvieron completamente satisfechos. Después de una breve plática romántica, él se quedó dormido, abrazándola por la cintura. Sin embargo, Hermione aún no podía conciliar el sueño, pese a que había tenido sexo hasta decir basta. No sabía qué era lo que le impedía caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación por lo que le pareció una media hora.

Fue cuando la revelación la arrolló con la fuerza del Expreso de Hogwarts.

 _Sabía que esa carta no me iba a dejar tranquila._

Cuidando de no molestar a Ron, Hermione se puso su ropa interior, una bata, se enfundó las pantuflas y se encaminó a la cocina, donde sabía que iba a encontrar la carta. Cuidando de no tocar demasiada basura, extrajo la bola, se dirigió a la sala de estar, usó su varita para prender los candelabros y estiró el pergamino, de modo que se pudiera ver claramente el acertijo.

311213521834  
 _Nada es lo que parece.  
Divide y vencerás._

—Nada es lo que parece —se dijo Hermione, contemplando los números—. Debe haber algo más tras ellos.

Sabiendo que, tal vez, no ganaría nada con eso, usó su varita y realizó un hechizo que permitía revelar cosas ocultas, pero no pasó nada, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó en un comienzo. Cuando examinó los números con más detalle, se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado. Los números ya no estaban juntos, sino que separados.

3-1-1-2-13-5-21-8-34

—Sabía que había números de más de un dígito —dijo Hermione en voz alta, tomando un pergamino vacío de la mesa ratona, una pluma, tinta, y escribió los números en el pergamino, ordenándolos de menor a mayor.

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34

Sin embargo, la secuencia aún no tenía sentido, pues el incremento no parecía seguir un patrón definido. Usando el mismo pergamino, Hermione fue anotando las diferencias entre los números y ver si había un patrón oculto. Obtuvo lo siguiente.

0-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21

Hermione se quedó pasmada, pues las diferencias entre los números formaban casi la misma secuencia que había obtenido antes, con la excepción del cero. Se quedó un buen rato examinando los números de la secuencia, tratando de hallar algún sentido en el galimatías que estaba mirando.

 _Debe haber algo que no estoy viendo. A ver, si al uno le sumo el cero, obtengo uno. Si al uno le sumo el uno, obtengo el dos. Si al dos le sumo el uno, obtengo el tres. Si al tres le sumo el dos, obtengo el cinco… espera un momento. El siguiente término de la secuencia se obtiene de la suma de los dos términos anteriores. ¡Cómo no lo pude ver de inmediato! ¡Es la maldita secuencia de Fibonacci!_

Sin embargo, el triunfo le duró poco, porque solamente había resuelto la mitad del dilema. Hermione sabía que la respuesta no era la secuencia de Fibonacci, de otro modo, la línea que decía "divide y vencerás" carecía de propósito alguno. _Aunque tal vez tenga algún sentido. Tuve que dividir ese número en varios para obtener la secuencia. Pero… pero suena muy rebuscado, y no estaba en mi intención dividir el número._

Hermione estuvo otra media hora dándole vueltas al asunto, pero lo bueno de haber tenido una buena dosis de sexo era que la cabeza se aclaraba de un plumazo y podía pensar de formas creativas sin la presión del estrés atormentándola. Eventualmente, iba a hallar la respuesta al misterio detrás de ese "divide y vencerás".

 _¿Y si uso el término "divide" en sentido aritmético? Tendría más sentido, porque estoy tratando con números, pero, ¿dividir qué? Bueno, podría dividir el uno entre el uno, y el resultado dividirlo entre el siguiente término… no, no funcionaría. Llegaría a un resultado cercano a cero, y no creo que esa sea la respuesta. ¿Y si divido términos en secuencia? ¿El uno con el uno, el dos con el uno, el tres con el dos, y así sucesivamente?_ Hermione usó el mismo pergamino para escribir el resultado de las divisiones, obteniendo algo como esto:

1 : 1 = 1  
2 : 1 = 2  
3 : 2 = 1,5  
5 : 3 = 1,66666  
8 : 5 = 1,6  
13 : 8 = 1,625  
21 : 13 = 1,61538  
34 : 21 = 1,61904

Hermione no veía un resultado concreto en las operaciones que había realizado. Sin embargo, sabía que la secuencia de Fibonacci era una serie infinita, y bien podría estar dividiendo términos para siempre. No obstante, estaba segura que si seguía haciéndolo con unos pocos términos más, hallaría una respuesta coherente.

55 : 34 = 1,61764  
89 : 55 = 1,61818  
144 : 89 = 1,61798  
233 : 144 = 1,61805  
377 : 233 = 1,61803

Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver el número que había obtenido después de repetir el proceso trece veces. Su instinto había dado en el blanco. Ese número lo conocía muy bien, aunque se trataba de un número desconocido en el mundo mágico. A lo sumo, se usaban números enteros para la rama de la Numerología, ángulos en Astronomía, pero no se usaban los números irracionales en el mundo de la magia para ningún propósito. Y daba la casualidad que ese número no solamente era irracional, sino que era uno irracional trascendente (1). Había ejemplos notables de ese tipo de números, como el número pi, crítico en todo lo relacionado con circunferencias, círculos y esferas, o el número "e", que se empleaba de base para los logaritmos naturales, cruciales para fenómenos como la desintegración radiactiva o el crecimiento de la población. Pero _ese_ número era especial por otra razón.

Sintiendo que sus manos temblaban, Hermione tomó la pluma, la hundió en el frasco de tinta y escribió la respuesta en la carta, sin saber qué esperar.

3-1-1-2-13-5-21-8-34  
 _Nada es lo que parece.  
Divide y vencerás._

 _Respuesta: Fi_

* * *

(1) Se le llama número irracional trascendente a aquellos obtenidos a partir de series infinitas (una suma infinita de números relacionados entre sí por un patrón), no de raíces de números reales.


	7. Chapter 7

VI

En cuanto Hermione acabó de garrapatear la respuesta, el contenido de la carta desapareció. En su lugar, aparecieron otras palabras. Leyó cuidadosamente el mensaje, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción.

 _Señorita Granger_

 _Felicitaciones. Usted ha sido seleccionada para un trabajo sin paralelo en toda la historia de la magia. Su habilidad para resolver problemas complejos ha sido comprobada, lo que le hace la persona idónea para nuestros propósitos._

 _Si está interesada en nuestra propuesta, le esperamos en el hall central del Departamento de Misterios, donde podrá saber más detalles sobre su nuevo trabajo. En caso contrario, queme esta carta._

 _Saludos cordiales_

 _Arsenius Blackwood.  
Jefe de Inefables.  
Departamento de Misterios._

La pobre Hermione no sabía qué decir o pensar. Había estado buscando un trabajo por tres días, y en todas las entrevistas que había tenido le habían dicho la misma cosa. Jamás imaginó que alguien dentro del mismo Ministerio de la Magia quisiera contar con sus servicios, y menos que se tratara de un Inefable, esos sujetos que siempre ocultaban todo sobre sus actividades o investigaciones dentro del Departamento de Misterios. Se quedó allí, petrificada, por unos diez minutos, hasta que el cansancio le ganó la batalla.

La conmoción duró por un buen rato más, aunque estuviera tan agotada por toda la actividad anterior (la resolución del acertijo y el sexo). Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, pensando en qué clase de trabajo iba a desempeñar. Aunque, si se trataba del Departamento de Misterios, tenía que ser algo jamás visto o intentado. Pero lo que le causaba inquietud era por qué un grupo tan secreto solicitaría la ayuda de un civil. Tal vez se trataba de un asunto demasiado complejo para ser atendido solamente por los mismos Inefables, tal vez requerían de mentes especializadas en ramas con las que ellos no eran familiares, pero el punto era que los Inefables le habían ofrecido un trabajo. Hermione se conocía lo suficiente para entender que, sin importar cuántas preguntas se hiciera, iba a aceptar el reto. Sin embargo, decidió esperar hasta que amaneciera para contarle la noticia a Ron. Miró su reloj, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Faltaba media hora para el amanecer.

Hermione supo que tratar de dormir, aunque fuese un poco, sería una pérdida de tiempo. En lugar de eso, se levantó nuevamente, y acudió al baño a tomar una ducha. Las endorfinas derivadas del sexo se habían acabado hace varios minutos y sentía sus ojos pesados, al igual que sus extremidades. Una vez en el baño, Hermione recordó lo que había visto el día en que renunció a su trabajo en San Mungo y contempló una vez más el tatuaje de fénix en su espalda. Recordó que Ron le había preguntado acerca de ello y ella no supo cómo responder. Era demasiado pedir que, en las varias horas de diversión sexual que disfrutó con él, no se percatara de aquel detalle, pero aún no podía explicar qué le había pasado. No obstante, cuando volvió a mirarse el tatuaje en el espejo, le dio la impresión que el fénix parecía moverse levemente, tal como la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo de los Mortífagos. ¿Se trataría de algo similar?

Al final, Hermione decidió que no iba a poder encontrar la respuesta al misterio de su tatuaje en un baño. Se quitó la ropa, mirándose la cara, como siempre hacía antes de ducharse, y se metió a la tina, esperando que el agua caliente le despejara la mente y le aliviara la pesadez en las extremidades.

Cuando acabó su aseo personal, Hermione escogió cuidadosamente su vestimenta, mientras que Ron abría los ojos, masajeándolos y bostezando a sus anchas.

—Siempre he pensado que tienes un cuerpo arrebatador —dijo Ron mientras veía a su pareja en ropa interior, contemplando su guardarropa meticulosamente—. No te lo dije antes porque… bueno… solamente me importaba eso de lo sabelotodo.

—Ron, ni tú te crees tus palabras —repuso Hermione, tomando una falda, una blusa y un par de zapatos con tacones moderados—. Siempre seré la sabelotodo para ti. Además, jamás he sido atractiva. Me mantengo en forma, eso es todo.

—Estoy hablando en serio —insistió Ron, mirando cómo Hermione se ponía la blusa, luego la falda y por último, los zapatos—. ¿De verdad crees que la inteligencia y el atractivo físico no son compatibles?

—No dije eso —dijo Hermione, volteándose para que Ron la viera—. ¿Qué piensas?

Ron se quedó mudo por varios segundos. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba que era muy, pero muy afortunado de tener como pareja a Hermione Granger, no solamente por cómo la veía, sino por cómo era y lo bien que congeniaban, pese a que no fue ni remotamente así en el colegio.

—Interpreta mi silencio —dijo al final. Hermione soltó una carcajada breve.

—Ron, agradezco que trates de hacerme sentir bien, pero te aseguro que mi bienestar no depende de cómo me veo o de cuán agradable sea a la vista de cualquiera. Solamente quería saber si esta vestimenta es adecuada para una entrevista de trabajo.

—Oh —dijo Ron, recordando que ella debía ir al Ministerio de la Magia por ocasión de su nueva oportunidad laboral—. En ese caso, creo que es un poco exagerado. No creo que sea necesario que muestres tantas curvas.

—¿Curvas? ¿Yo?

—Me refiero a que no deberías usar prendas muy ajustadas —se explicó Ron y Hermione entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. El entrevistador podría pensar que te estás esmerando mucho en crear una buena impresión, y eso no es bueno. Podrías usar esos pantalones que compramos el otro día. Es elegante y al mismo tiempo sobrio.

—Tienes razón.

Cuando se miró al espejo nuevamente, se dio cuenta que Ron había sido un buen asesor de moda laboral. Su aspecto era formal y al mismo tiempo sin pretensiones. Lo único que faltaba era que se tomara el cabello. Ron se lo había sugerido para denotar profesionalismo.

Hermione se despidió de Ron con un beso largo en sus labios y se transportó mediante desaparición al Ministerio de la Magia. Su corazón latía a cien por hora mientras descendía por el acceso a visitas y se internaba en el Atrio. Presentó su varita al mismo oficial de seguridad de siempre y procedió hacia el subterráneo donde se encontraban las cortes y el pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Misterios. Su pulso cardíaco se elevó aún más cuando se plantó delante de la puerta detrás de la cual se escondía la habitación rotatoria.

Ella saltó cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a un hombre de mediana estatura, con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y tantas arrugas que le hacían ver como una pasa. Tenía ojos grises, una nariz prominente y una boca ancha con apenas labios.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —dijo el hombre, extendiendo una mano y Hermione la estrechó, notando que su brazo temblaba levemente—. Soy Arsenius Blackwood. Yo diseñé el acertijo que usted resolvió y además, soy Inefable en jefe del Departamento de Misterios. Un placer conocerla, señorita Granger.

—El placer es todo mío, señor Blackwood.

—Si hace el favor de seguirme…

Hermione obedeció y caminó en pos de Blackwood, sabiendo que él, como Inefable, sabía a la perfección cuál era la puerta correcta. Cuando la traspuso, vio con desconcierto que había entrado al anfiteatro en cuyo centro se encontraba aquel velo frente al cual Sirius Black había encontrado la muerte. Reprimiendo los recuerdos, Hermione miró en lontananza y vio que el recinto estaba mejor iluminado que antes y había varios escritorios con pergaminos y gente trabajando. También vio a un grupo de Inefables que parecía obtener lecturas de índole desconocida directamente del velo.

—Supongo que ha estado leyendo el periódico —dijo Blackwood y el corazón de Hermione saltó a su garganta a causa de la sorpresa—. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado estudiando este velo desde la desafortunada muerte de Sirius Black. Miles de horas hombre, cientos de miles de Galeones, solamente para sorprendernos de lo que realmente es este velo.

—¿Y qué han encontrado?

—Eso es lo sorprendente, señorita Granger —repuso Blackwood con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Como seguramente habrá leído en El Profeta, el velo no es un puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Como dije, miles de horas hombre y cientos de miles de Galeones, y no vimos los números romanos en el arco superior del velo.

—Cuando estuvimos aquí nunca vimos números romanos.

—Eso pensé. Estoy pensando que la aparición de los numerales romanos es algo reciente. Venga conmigo, señorita Granger. Debemos prepararla.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Pensé que habría un entrevista de trabajo.

Blackwood soltó una breve carcajada.

—La carta era la entrevista de trabajo —explicó el Inefable en jefe—. Enviamos trescientas copias del mismo acertijo a los magos más brillantes de Inglaterra. Esperábamos tener al menos unos cinco candidatos, pero parece que sobreestimé a los eruditos de este país.

—No cualquier mago tendría conocimiento de matemática muggle.

—Pero tal conocimiento se puede buscar —dijo Blackwood graciosamente—. Lo demás era lógica pura. El acertijo no solamente puso a prueba su inteligencia, sino también su determinación y su lógica. Y usted posee todas esas cualidades. Así que, desde este momento, considérese contratada, señorita Granger.

Hermione, pese a que debería sentirse contenta por haber encontrado un nuevo trabajo, había cosas que le causaban inquietud, como por ejemplo, la preparación de la que había hablado el señor Blackwood.

—¿Y debo prepararme para qué?

—Para su viaje, por supuesto.

—¿Viaje? Se supone que me contrataron para colaborar en la investigación sobre el velo, ¿no es así?

—Señorita Granger —dijo Blackwood en un tono apropiado para un profesor que le estuviera dando una lección a un alumno—,ya sabemos qué es lo que hace el velo. Lo que necesitamos en este momento es alguien que explore lo que hay más allá, ahora que sabemos lo que es.

—¿Explorar? —dijo Hermione, tragando saliva—. ¿Me está diciendo que mi trabajo es entrar allí?

—Es precisamente lo que le estoy diciendo. No hemos estudiado el velo por tanto tiempo sin asegurarnos de que entrar allí no sea seguro. Ya hemos enviado a alguien allá a modo de prueba y ha regresado sano y salvo.

—¿E iré sola? ¿No cree que necesito a un compañero?

—Ajá —dijo Blackwood, dirigiéndose hacia un cubículo donde había una persona que parecía usar lentes—. Pensé que jamás lo preguntaría. Por supuesto que no irá sola a través del velo. Tendrá muy buena compañía, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Cuando Hermione estuvo cerca del cubículo, vio con más claridad a la persona que supuestamente la iba a acompañar. Sus entrañas desaparecieron de su cuerpo cuando vio a Harry Potter mirarla, sonriéndole amigablemente.


	8. Chapter 8

VII

—¡Harry! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

El aludido no respondió de inmediato. Hizo un gesto para denotar que esperara un momento y Hermione vio que estaba firmando unos cuantos papeles. Miró al señor Blackwood con cortés desconcierto.

—El señor Potter está aquí porque es el hombre más indicado para el trabajo que debe desempeñar —explicó el aludido, mirando a Harry como si fuese su propio hijo—. No esperamos que su expedición sea como un paseo por el parque, señorita Granger. Puede que haya peligros inesperados y el señor Potter aquí presente tiene experiencia lidiando con lo desconocido.

—Pero hay personas más experimentadas que él.

—Seguramente lo hay, pero he estado observando al señor Potter desde su primera victoria contra el Señor Tenebroso —explicó el señor Blackwood, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue cuando me di cuenta que sus triunfos estaban dependiendo cada vez menos de la suerte y más de sus habilidades y de las personas más cercanas a él. Además, el señor Potter ha surcado aguas que ningún otro mago en la historia se ha atrevido a surcar. Eso le da una ventaja comparativa frente a otros candidatos.

—No me refiero a lo que Harry sea capaz de hacer —dijo Hermione, sabiendo que ese no era el único problema con una misión como la que estaba a punto de emprender—. Me refiero a que puede que Harry no sea lo suficientemente maduro para esta misión. Apenas tiene veinte años… más o menos.

—Pero usted es solamente un poco mayor que él, ¿no es así?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta que el señor Blackwood tenía razón. Había solamente unos cuantos meses de diferencia entre ambos, lo que era algo insignificante en comparación con lo que vivía un mago en promedio.

—¿Y por qué no seleccionó a magos o brujas de más edad?

—Creo que ya le expliqué mis razones, al menos en su caso, señorita Granger —repuso el señor Blackwood, acercándose al escritorio de Harry—. En cuanto al señor Potter, ¿no cree usted que un mago de más edad no se encuentra en las condiciones físicas necesarias para una misión de esta naturaleza? Y, respecto a su madurez, la experiencia me ha dicho que las personas maduran más rápido cuando son expuestas a situaciones de estrés o peligro. Si mal no recuerdo, el señor Potter era un joven impulsivo en sus años mozos, pero ahora, lo veo más centrado y sabio que hace diez años atrás.

Harry se desocupó de sus obligaciones contractuales, y se acercó a Hermione, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal, Hermione? —saludó, dándole un fugaz beso en su mejilla—. El correo de las brujas me dijo que me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

—Solamente hice mi trabajo, aunque tuve que pagar un precio por ello.

—Sí, supe lo que te ocurrió —dijo Harry, tomando el hombro de su amiga a modo de consuelo—. Es una injusticia, la verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, exhalando aire en señal de resignación—. Ahora no solamente hay que salvar vidas, sino que hay que hacerlo de acuerdo a las reglas.

—Las reglas existen por una razón —dijo Harry, y Hermione le dedicó una mirada penetrante—, aunque hay ocasiones en las que seguir las reglas puede implicar la muerte de una persona.

—Recuerdo que tú eras una suerte de rebelde en el colegio.

—Tienes razón —admitió Harry con una carcajada—. Pero eso era antes. Haber pasado por el entrenamiento para ser un Auror me hizo bastante bien en ese sentido. Ahora respeto más las reglas.

—¿Y las romperías para salvar a alguien que se encuentra en peligro?

—Depende de la persona.

—¿Si esa persona fuese yo?

—No lo sé —repuso Harry, llevándose una mano al mentón—. A veces no vale la pena rescatarte.

Hermione golpeó el hombro de Harry a modo de broma.

—Idiota —dijo, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Se encuentra listo, señor Potter? —inquirió el señor Blackwood, frenando en seco la conversación entre Harry y Hermione.

—Ya firmé los papeles —respondió Harry, tomando los documentos y tendiéndoselos al señor Blackwood—. Asumo que Hermione deberá hacer lo mismo.

—Si me acompaña por aquí, señorita Granger…

Hermione dedicó una última mirada a Harry antes de seguir al señor Blackwood a su oficina.

—¿Por qué Harry tiene su propio cubículo?

—¿Envidia, señorita Granger?

—No lo digo por eso —puntualizó Hermione, entrando en la oficina, que más que oficina, parecía un cubículo glorificado—, lo digo porque Harry me va acompañar en este viaje. No creo que necesite un cubículo.

—Ya veo. Señorita Granger, digamos que el señor Potter no es una eminencia en conocimiento del lugar al que ustedes dos van a ir. Por eso, necesitaba que se pusiera a estudiar todo lo que se pudiera sobre esa época.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar la última palabra.

—¿Época? ¿Acaso el velo es una máquina del tiempo?

—Por decirlo de forma cruda —admitió el señor Blackwood con una pequeña sonrisa—. No sé si se dio cuenta durante su última incursión en este departamento, pero dedicamos gran parte de nuestros esfuerzos en estudiar el tiempo, sin saber que el velo era nuestra mejor herramienta para entenderlo mejor. Hay un estudio paralelo a éste en el que otro equipo de Inefables está intentando descubrir los misterios del tiempo a partir de nuestras experiencias, ahora que sabemos lo que el velo realmente es.

—¿Y tenemos que viajar al pasado?

—Así es —dijo el señor Blackwood, luciendo emocionado—. Harán dos regresiones. Una hacia la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts y otra a los tiempos del rey Arturo, si es que ese personaje existió en realidad. Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos de esos periodos de la historia que bien podríamos reescribir los libros de historia después de esta misión. De hecho, si la misión resulta ser un éxito, nuestra comprensión de la magia ya no será la misma y no volverá a serlo, para bien o para mal. No haremos compromisos con lo que encontremos. Si hay algo de nuestro pasado que resulta no ser cierto, lo expondremos de la misma forma en que lo haremos con el nuevo conocimiento que tengamos a partir de estos viajes.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, tratando de dimensionar las implicaciones de lo que estaba por hacer. No uno, sino dos viajes al pasado, viajes que podrían cambiar para siempre lo que la gente sabía de la magia. Y no solamente debía viajar a una época a la que no pertenecía, sino que no debía interferir de ninguna forma con los acontecimientos de esos tiempos. Había leído suficientes libros del efecto mariposa y la teoría del caos para comprender lo que podría pasar si cambiaba siquiera un hecho de poca importancia.

—Señor Blackwood —dijo Hermione, luciendo ligeramente alarmada—, creo que está siendo un poco descuidado con esto de los viajes en el tiempo. Como alguien que ha usado un giratiempo antes, sé lo que puede pasar si cambiamos siquiera una piedra de lugar, sobre todo cuando el tiempo que debemos retroceder es del orden de siglos, o milenios. Solamente el hecho de viajar al pasado va cambiar algunas cosas en el presente. Y le se lo afirmo; algunas cosas van a cambiar, y ninguno de ustedes se va a dar cuenta.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el señor Blackwood con una pequeña carcajada—, eso es precisamente lo que esperamos de usted, que cambie las cosas que conocemos hoy.

—No le entiendo.

—No espero que lo haga —dijo el señor Blackwood amablemente—. Espero que cumpla con su misión. Si lo hace, será muy bien recompensada. De hecho, la remuneración está en el contrato frente a usted. Si puede hacerme el favor de leerlo antes de firmarlo…

Hermione no se había percatado del pergamino frente a ella. Allí, en palabras claras y concisas, estaban expuestas las condiciones y los salarios por día de trabajo. Hermione abrió la boca al ver la cantidad ridícula de Galeones que le iban a pagar. Aquello era suficiente para pagar el dividendo completo de su casa unas diez veces. Sin embargo, también sabía que en esa clase de trabajos, el sueldo era directamente proporcional al riesgo.

—Es… es…

—Es exactamente lo que merece por el riesgo que va tomar si acepta la misión —dijo el señor Blackwood, pasándole una pluma para que firmara—. El contrato es bastante claro. Puede aceptar el trabajo o rechazarlo. Es su decisión.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un rato, ponderando los pros y los contras del trabajo que el hombre frente a ella le había ofrecido. Por una parte, estaba el sueldo astronómico que iba a recibir por llevar a cabo la misión, pero por otra, estaba el riesgo. Iba a enfrentar muchas cosas desconocidas, y seguramente muchas de ellas iban a ser muy peligrosas. Su sentido común le decía que rechazara el trabajo, que buscara un empleo más ortodoxo, por mucho que le costara encontrarlo, pero había una sola cosa en Hermione que podría sobreponerse a su sentido común.

Hermione, pese a ella misma, tomó la pluma y firmó el contrato. No sabía por qué, pero se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algún pacto con el diablo.

—No se arrepentirá de esto, señorita Granger —dijo el señor Blackwood, poniéndose de pie y archivando el contrato en una carpeta—. Y ahora, nos pondremos manos a la obra de inmediato.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—¿Iremos ahora?

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Verá, el asunto es que tengo un novio y no puedo abandonarlo por quién sabe cuántos días.

Arsenius Blackwood se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas. Hermione deseó que dejarla de hacerlo. El problema era serio, y no quería que Ron se preocupara por ella.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el señor Blackwood cuando se le hubo pasado el ataque de risa—, ¿no le ha enseñado nada su experiencia con el giratiempo? Para ustedes será como si hubiera transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero aquí en el presente, la ida y la vuelta será instantánea. Será como si jamás hubieran hecho el viaje.

Hermione, en ese momento, recordó lo que había leído alguna vez sobre la Teoría de la Relatividad y los marcos inerciales de referencia, ampliamente usados en física muggle. Los magos a menudo decían que la física era como llamaban los muggles a la magia, y Hermione a veces pensaban que tenían un punto al decir esas cosas. Al viajar en el tiempo, estaría entrando en un marco inercial de referencia distinto, y por lo tanto, el tiempo transcurriría de forma diferente al marco en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Además, sabía que el tiempo se dilataba a medida que atravesaba campos gravitatorios intensos. Claro, el velo actuaba de otro modo, pero el mismo principio se aplicaba. Para ellos, el tiempo pasaría de forma normal, pero para Blackwood y los demás en el salón del velo, sería como si todo estuviera congelado.

—Entiendo —dijo Hermione, respirando hondo, sabiendo que estaba a minutos de hacer algo que jamás había hecho en toda su vida; viajar mil años hacia el pasado—. ¿Cuál es la misión?

—Es algo muy simple. Llegar allá, mezclarse con la gente, observar, documentar y regresar. No habrá nada de aventuras locas en esta misión, señorita Granger.

Pero Hermione había pasado por las suficientes aventuras y desventuras para saber que era precisamente de ese modo en que las cosas solían salir mal.


	9. Chapter 9

VIII

El Alquimista lucía complacido por cómo se habían dado los últimos acontecimientos. Pero aquello se veía empañado, una vez más, por el fracaso en recuperar el maletín. El último reporte de campo de su agente hablaba de cómo la mitad de sus hombres habían sido neutralizados o asesinados en el asalto al edifico donde se encontraban los custodios del maletín. El Alquimista sabía que recuperarlo era vital, pero jamás esperó que _ellos_ opusieran tanta resistencia. Tal vez era momento de recurrir a los pesos pesados para tal labor. Tomó un pergamino, pluma y una botella de tinta, y comenzó a garrapatear nuevas órdenes para el equipo de asalto.

 _Si no funciona la fuerza bruta, tendré que apoderarme de ese maletín por otros medios._

Por fortuna, al Alquimista no le faltaban herramientas. El asalto frontal lo había hecho simplemente porque era el método más económico, pero había llegado el momento de echar mano de todo su poder financiero. Y la clave del éxito de su nuevo plan estaba en aquel libro polvoriento que había empleado antes. Allí se encontraba la información que necesitaba, y no iba a dudar en usarla para su beneficio.

 _Ellos serán testigos de lo que ocurre cuando me hacen las cosas difíciles._

* * *

Un empleado, encargado de la limpieza de los terrenos de Hogwarts, usaba su varita para recoger las hojas sueltas y la basura ocasional que dejaban algunos alumnos irresponsables. Incluso tuvo que ponerse guantes para coger un par de condones usados que yacían olvidados al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

 _Supongo que el bosque no es lo único prohibido aquí._

Haciendo una mueca de asco, el empleado siguió con su labor, penetrando cada vez más en el bosque. Aquello no entraba precisamente en su descripción del cargo, pero él no estaba allí para limpiar los terrenos.

Elías Watson era joven, pero tenía nombre de viejo. Había pasado los últimos tres meses trabajando en el colegio como barrendero, aunque poco o nada se preocupaba de limpiar el sector central de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Siempre se le veía por el borde del Bosque Prohibido, aunque nadie podía afirmar que estuviera allá todo el tiempo. Pero había una razón por la que Elías trabajaba en esos sectores en específico. Por eso pretendía hacer su trabajo, no solamente para guardar las apariencias, sino porque buscaba algo, algo que sabía que se encontraba en algún punto del bosque.

Elías sabía que estaba buscando una aguja en un pajar, pero su jefe no aceptaba fracasos, al menos no de la forma usual. De todas formas, tres meses haciendo una labor que no le gustaba para nada era demasiado tiempo, pero era necesario. Lo que estaba buscando no era cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, sabía que su jefe era paciente y estaba al tanto que la tarea podría tomar muchos meses, y Elías era una de las pocas personas con la paciencia para desempeñar la función que estaba realizando.

Ese día, Elías se había adentrado más de lo aconsejable en el Bosque Prohibido. Podía escuchar el sonido de animales salvajes rondando en las cercanías, el ulular de las lechuzas y las hojas mecerse al ritmo de la brisa. La tarea de recoger hojas sueltas y alguna que otra basura la había hecho por tanto tiempo que se había vuelto muy eficiente haciéndolo. Podía cubrir cientos de metros cuadrados en un día, lo que le había hecho más fácil su real propósito en el colegio.

La jornada estaba por acabar y Elías iba a regresar al castillo cuando, en medio de las hojas, recogió lo que parecía un guijarro de río. No era común encontrar esa clase de piedras en medio de un bosque por el que no circulaba ningún cauce y pensó que podía tratarse de más basura, pero algo en el guijarro llamó su atención. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y vio que su forma era demasiado simétrica para tratarse de una piedra común. La examinó con más detalle y vio algo que le causó una enorme conmoción.

Había un emblema en una de las caras de la piedra. Se trataba de un triángulo, con una circunferencia inscrita en éste, y un línea vertical que nacía en el vértice superior del triángulo y moría en el lado inferior. Elías sabía lo suficiente de historia mágica para saber que aquel símbolo era legendario.

 _Así que esta es la Piedra de la Resurrección. Justo lo que el jefe estaba buscando._

Cuidando que nadie estuviera observando, Elías guardó en su bolsillo la piedra y dio por finalizada la jornada laboral. El paso siguiente era obvio: no podía llegar e irse del colegio. Eso generaría sospechas. Lo que debía hacer era algo más sutil.

Usó su varita para hacerse un corte en su mano. Luego, empapó un árbol cercano con su sangre, de forma que fuese bien visible. Usando esencia de díctamo para curar su herida. Elías se escurrió entre los árboles, buscando la entrada al colegio, aquella que estaba coronada con cerdos alados. Daba las gracias a que Voldemort ya no fuese una amenaza y salió del perímetro del colegio en dirección a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde podría trasladarse mediante Desaparición.

Su jefe iba a estar muy contento con la noticia.

* * *

—¿Está seguro que esto era lo que vestían los magos de esa época? —quiso saber Hermione, mirándose el vestido que estaba usando, sintiéndose un poco incómoda—. Luzco como una… como una…

—Como una cortesana —completó Arsenius Blackwood, quien compartía la molestia de Hermione—. Admito que no fue una buena elección de indumentaria en ese tiempo, pero creo que los muggles adoptaron aquellos atuendos para sus… bueno…

—Prostitutas —completó Harry en esa ocasión, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Tampoco parecía muy incómodo con sus ropas, las que se asemejaban más o menos a lo que había visto de Godric Gryffindor, pero éstas incluso podía rivalizar con los estrafalarios atuendos de los Aurores—. Relájate, Hermione. Estaremos mayormente entre magos, así que no van a querer pagarte para que te acuestes con ellos.

—El señor Potter tiene razón —dijo el señor Blackwood, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hermione—. Ahora, si me hacen el favor de acompañarme…

Harry y Hermione siguieron al señor Blackwood hasta el anfiteatro donde se erigía el famoso velo. Hermione vio los números romanos en la parte superior de la arcada. Lucían como tallados en la propia piedra y se preguntó cuál era el papel de aquellos números.

—Como pueden ver, hay tres números romanos visibles —dijo el señor Blackwood, apuntado su varita a éstos—. Uno representa el año, el segundo, el mes y el último, el día. Como es natural, en esos tiempos regía el calendario juliano, el que presenta un desfase de aproximadamente tres meses con el calendario gregoriano que empleamos hoy, por lo que hay que tener cierto cuidado al determinar a qué fecha se desea viajar.

—¿Y cuál es la fecha exacta en la que debemos estar? —preguntó Hermione, lo cual le había intrigado desde el momento que supo que debía usar el velo para trasladarse al pasado—. Porque hay varias fechas significativas en ese tiempo.

—Siempre hemos tenido curiosidad sobre cómo se formó el colegio Hogwarts —dijo el señor Blackwood, luciendo emocionado—. Claro, uno siempre escucha la historia que cuenta el Sombrero Seleccionador cada vez que nuevos alumnos llegan al colegio, pero todos sabemos que la historia la escriben los ganadores, lo que no siempre es la verdad. La esperanza es que ustedes, como observadores imparciales, puedan descubrir si el cuento de ese sombrero es cierto o si es solamente una versión romántica de la verdad. Es por eso que ustedes viajarán al año 987, 15 de mayo, lo que hoy sería 15 de febrero. De acuerdo a los registros que disponemos, esa fue la fecha en la que a Rowena Ravenclaw se le ocurrió la idea de crear un colegio de magia.

Hermione asintió en señal de aprobación. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban de la emoción frente a la perspectiva de verificar los registros históricos sobre la creación de Hogwarts, saber si las leyendas eran ciertas o si se trataban de meros mitos. Harry, por otro lado, no decía nada. Su único cometido en la misión era proteger a Hermione, si es que, por alguna razón, se vieran expuestos a algún peligro. Claro, también observaría los acontecimientos, pero sería Hermione quien los iba a documentar. Juzgaba que su mente era más imparcial para la tarea.

—Bueno, ¿están listos? —preguntó el señor Blackwood. Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza, tragando saliva mientras tanto. El señor Blackwood realizó un encantamiento para modificar los números del velo, fijando la fecha especificada. Ni Harry ni Hermione notaron un cambio apreciable en el velo mismo—. Les daré varias semanas de ventaja para que lleguen a Escocia a tiempo.

—¿Y está seguro que llegaremos a la fecha correcta? —preguntó Hermione, tragando saliva nuevamente.

—Por desgracia, no. La única forma de saberlo es cruzando el umbral.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione, tratando de transmitirle confianza y coraje. Hermione miró a los ojos verdes de su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. El momento había llegado.

—Estamos listos —confirmó Harry, y tanto él como Hermione caminaron en dirección al velo, contemplando el portal y la luz tenue que parecía brotar de éste. Ambos volvieron a tragar saliva, mientras que sus ritmos cardíacos se disparaban a medida que se acercaban cada vez más al velo.

Cuando finalmente atravesaron el portal, ninguno de los dos vio un túnel multicolor que parecía no tener fin, tampoco se sintieron ingrávidos, o que una fuerza incontestable estuviera jalándolos hacia delante. De hecho, fue como si atravesaran la puerta de una casa para salir al exterior. El viaje al tiempo había sido instantáneo.

Harry y Hermione miraron en lontananza y se dieron cuenta que el anfiteatro seguía en su lugar, pero no había nada más que campo en todas direcciones. Londres todavía no existía como ciudad en esos tiempos. Sí podía ver unas carretas tiradas por caballos, acarreando bultos y trotando con mansedumbre. Era obvio que se trataban de muggles, pero parecía no poner ni la más mínima atención al velo, o a las dos personas de pie junto a éste. Hermione concluyó que el sector del anfiteatro estaba protegido por encantamientos defensivos y esperó a que la carreta hubiera pasado de largo para salir de la esfera de protección de los encantamientos. Era como mucho pedir que dos personas aparecieran de la nada y nadie se diera cuenta.

—Recuerda, Harry —dijo Hermione en un tono estricto—. Estamos aquí solamente para observar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos intervenir en asuntos importantes. Y, por lo que más quieras Harry, no emplees la palabra "época" en una conversación. Podrían sospechar de nosotros.

—De acuerdo —repuso Harry sin siquiera protestar. Hermione arqueó una ceja. Normalmente, Harry no respondía de forma tan solícita cuando ella platicaba sobre asuntos importantes, pero decidió que aquel difícilmente era el punto. La tarea a mano era viajar a Escocia lo antes posible.

—Necesitamos transporte —dijo Hermione, mirando otra carreta discurrir por el camino—, uno que no llame la atención. Estoy segura que existían las escobas voladoras en este tiempo, pero no es el medio de transporte más discreto.

—Podríamos emplear caballos. Todo el mundo los usaba en este tiempo.

—Es una buena idea —aprobó Hermione, empleando el útil encantamiento de orientación—. Si mi memoria no me falla, debe haber pueblos yendo hacia el sur. Con suerte, hallaremos un establo con caballos de sobra. El único problema es que deberemos pagar por ellos. Con dinero muggle.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos? —quiso saber Harry, dándose cuenta de que había una gran falla en el plan—. No tenemos meses para ganar el dinero suficiente y costear un par de caballos.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Hermione, y Harry supo que ella sí había considerado aquella variable—. Con suerte, no tendremos que trabajar mucho para ganar el dinero. Recuerda que soy sanadora. Con un solo trabajo, podríamos comprar una carreta si quisiéramos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio que era imposible argumentar contra alguien con el doble de coeficiente intelectual que él.


	10. Chapter 10

IX

Elías Watson entró en la mansión, donde sabía que iba a encontrar a su jefe, el hombre al que todos llamaban "El Alquimista". Había cuidado que la Piedra de la Resurrección estuviera a buen recaudo. Como bien decía el refrán: "en la puerta del horno se quema el pan".

El Alquimista se encontraba en la amplia sala de estar. Los candelabros estaban apagados y las cortinas, corridas. La única fuente de luz provenía de la chimenea. La silueta de un sillón se recortaba contra las llamas. A paso incierto, Elías se acercó al sillón, sabiendo que nadie venía al Alquimista a la cara. De todas formas, su cara siempre estaba oculta por las sombras, pues solamente encaraba a la chimenea cuando hablaba con alguien a través de polvos flu. En ese momento, no tenía ninguna conversación, por lo que el Alquimista estaba sentado en dirección opuesta a la chimenea. Elías pudo ver que había una mesita al lado del sillón, sobre la cual las siluetas de una botella y una copa se recortaban contra la penumbra.

—La misión fue un éxito, señor —dijo Elías, extendiendo una mano, mostrando la Piedra de la Resurrección—. Esto nos pone más cerca de la Orden del Fénix.

El Alquimista se quedó en silencio, mirando atentamente la piedra en forma de octaedro.

—La Piedra de la Resurrección es solamente un medio. No estamos más cerca de la Orden del Fénix solamente porque encontraste este objeto. Aún tenemos varios problemas que resolver. El libro, pese a lo que pensamos en un comienzo, no posee todas las respuestas. Solamente contiene una lista de nombres y casas francas. No habla de su cuartel general.

—¿Y usted cree que pueda sonsacarle la información a una persona muerta?

—Ese es el problema más desafiante —dijo el Alquimista como si aquel no fuese un dilema en absoluto—. Sin embargo, si he entendido bien cómo funciona la Piedra de la Resurrección, entonces conozco una forma de hacer hablar a un fantasma, o a un eco en este caso.

—¿No basta con un hechizo?

—Si fuese así de fácil —dijo el Alquimista, aunque no sonó como si aquello fuese un obstáculo insalvable—. No obstante, aquel hechizo, usando la herramienta correcta, puede obrar milagros.

Elías sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo el Alquimista. Además, supo que debía volver a Hogwarts.

—¿Quiere que regrese al colegio?

—Eso no será necesario —dijo el Alquimista, tomando un vaso vacío y vertiendo un poco de vino de elfo en éste—. Has cumplido con tu misión y has sido diligente. Pensé que podría tomar un año mínimo encontrar esa piedra. Te felicito.

—Se lo agradezco, señor.

—Como te lo prometí, los fondos están siendo transferidos a tu cuenta mientras hablamos. ¿Qué tal si lo celebramos con una copa? Ten. —El Alquimista le tendió el vaso de vino de elfo y Elías lo tomó con un poco de tiento. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente en el mundo muggle para entender que podría estar cayendo en una trampa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el Alquimista, mirando cómo Elías parecía titubear. A continuación, soltó una carcajada—. ¡Por favor, Elías! No he envenenado el vino, si es que es eso lo que estás pensando. No podría mancillar un vino añejado en roble por casi cien años. ¡Eso sería un desperdicio!

Elías, sintiéndose más tranquilo, acercó el vaso a su boba y bebió un sorbo. Pese a las palabras de su jefe, esperó por cualquier efecto secundario que pudiera haber, pero al parecer, el Alquimista estaba diciendo la verdad. Aquella era, en efecto, un buen vino de elfo añejado en roble.

—Espero que entiendas por qué no quiero que vayas a Hogwarts nuevamente —dijo el Alquimista, bebiendo de su propia copa—. Te ceñiste a un plan, y por culpa de ese plan, no puedes regresar. Sería muy sospechoso que alguien te viera allá, especialmente después que simularas tu propia muerte a manos de una criatura salvaje. ¿no crees?

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, señor.

—Perfecto. Puedes retirarte. Procura no despilfarrar ese dinero.

—No lo haré, señor.

Elías dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión, aún preocupado por el vaso de vino de elfo que había bebido, pero en todo el trayecto hasta Gringotts no le ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Podía darse el caso que hubiera un veneno de efecto lento mezclado con el vino, pero eso ya podía catalogarse como paranoico. No mostró ningún síntoma de envenenamiento durante todo el trámite para comprobar que los fondos habían sido transferidos. Ni siquiera cuando bajó hasta su propia bóveda para retirar un poco de dinero se sintió extraño, ni siquiera un pequeño dolor de estómago.

Elías comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo cuando veía cómo su bóveda se abría. Su tranquilidad aumentó al ver que el Alquimista había cumplido con su palabra. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de contento, pues diez mil Galeones no los ganaba todos los días.

Entró en la bóveda, sacando una pequeño saco de cuero y tomó un puñado de monedas doradas.

La explosión remeció todo el banco.

* * *

En un amplio complejo, ubicado bajo tierra, un hombre ataviado con el uniforme de un sanador penetraba en el vestíbulo, luciendo preocupado y emocionado al mismo tiempo por los últimos acontecimientos. Hace poco había visto la señal que la Orden del Fénix había estado esperando por tres años ya.

Ian Brewster descendió por unas escaleras hasta un recinto circular, donde había varios hombres y mujeres, realizando diferentes hechizos a un objeto rectangular de aspecto pesado. Cuando se acercó, vio que se trataba de un maletín de color negro, hecho de cuero y bastante voluminoso. Había pasado tanto tiempo afuera del complejo que no se había enterado de muchas cosas que habían ocurrido entre esas paredes.

—Oh, Ian —dijo una mujer cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse al grupo—. ¿El mundo exterior te ha tratado bien?

—No mejor de lo que me tratan aquí —repuso Ian en tono de broma—. Se ve que hay cosas de las que no me he enterado.

—¿Te refieres al maletín?

—Y quien sabe qué cosa más. Escuchen, tengo noticias importantes que contarles. A todos ustedes.

El grupo dejó de realizar encantamientos al maletín y miraron con atención a Ian.

—Tal vez suene como una locura, pero he encontrado al dragón.

Cuando Ian acabó de hablar, hubo un murmullo de desconfianza. Muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían estado buscando al dragón desde su formación, pero ninguno de ellos lo había encontrado.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo un hombre que no parecía mayor que Ian, y él solamente tenía veintitrés años—. Dumbledore dijo que no lo encontraríamos hasta dentro de unos dos años más.

—Pero ya sabes lo que pasa con esto de las profecías —dijo Ian razonablemente—. Suelen ser bastante imprecisas en cuanto a las fechas o a la forma en que se cumplen. Además, no recuerdo que la profecía haya hecho alusión a un dragón, y con esto me refiero al animal.

—¿Y en qué forma lo encontraste? —inquirió la mujer que le había hablado primero a Ian.

—En la espalda de un hombre, en forma de un tatuaje.

Si Ian creyó que iba a sorprender a los demás, se había equivocado miserablemente. La mayoría de las caras que le devolvían la mirada mostraban decepción. Ian supuso que ellos esperaban que la aparición del dragón sería más dramática.

—¿Un tatuaje? —dijo la mujer como si no hubiera escuchado bien—. ¡Por Merlín, Ian! ¡Cualquiera puede hacerse un tatuaje de un dragón en la espalda!

—No uno que se mueve.

Aquello hizo que el resto quedara en completo silencio. Los tatuajes animados no eran comunes y solamente los habían visto en el antebrazo de los Mortífagos. El miembro de más edad del grupo que trataba de abrir el maletín se acercó a Ian, luciendo cortésmente desconcertado.

—¿Y en la espalda de quién lo encontraste?

—En la de Harry Potter.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración al escuchar el nombre de Harry. Aquello había sido completamente inesperado. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix creían que el dragón iba a aparecer de una forma más literal, pero no que apareciera en la espalda de una persona que había salvado el mundo mágico hace tres años atrás.

—Si lo piensan bien, tiene más sentido que el dragón apareciera en la espalda de una persona —dijo Ian a todos los presentes—. Después de todo, esa es la marca de los guerreros que protegían a nuestra orden hace ya miles de años.

—No… no esperábamos a que el dragón se manifestara de ese modo —dijo el miembro de más edad, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Todo este tiempo pensamos que cuando se hablaba del dragón, se refería al animal, no a un descendiente de aquella secta guerrera.

—Otra cosa —dijo la mujer, acercándose a Ian, luciendo apremiada—, si encontraste al dragón, eso significa que el fénix también debe estar cerca. De todos modos, la profecía dice que "el dragón siempre estará cerca del fénix para protegerlo".

Ian negó con la cabeza.

—No, no he encontrado a nadie con el fénix —repuso Ian, negando con la cabeza—. Pero si lo que dice la profecía es cierto, entonces debe tratarse de alguien cercano a él. ¿Harry Potter tiene amigos, alguna esposa, novia o algo por el estilo?

—Tiene un amplio círculo de amigos —dijo la mujer, mirando al suelo—. No será fácil encontrar al fénix.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra Harry Potter en este momento? —preguntó el miembro de más edad, alguien que respondía al nombre de Antonius Smith.

—Después que le dieron el alta, dijo que debía regresar al Ministerio de la Magia, pero eso fue hace unos tres días atrás. No creo que haya permanecido en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo. Pero sabemos que él es un Auror, por lo que no será difícil localizarlo. En todo caso, ya le hablé de ustedes y creo que lo he convencido de que venga al cuartel general. Solamente necesito ubicarlo.

—Trata de recurrir a todos los medios posibles para encontrar al fénix —dijo Antonius en un tono inusualmente severo—. Es imperativo que tengamos bajo nuestro alero al dragón y al fénix antes que el enemigo los encuentre.

Ian asintió con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer del recinto. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros siguieron aplicando encantamientos al maletín. Para sorpresa de Antonius, el primer número de la combinación fue encontrado. Les había tomado varios días, pero al menos habían hecho un avance.

Faltaban nueve números más.


	11. Chapter 11

X

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione agradeció que las enfermedades fuese comunes en esos tiempos. La salubridad no era un asunto que se pudiera controlar de la forma en que sí se podía en el mundo moderno, y los curanderos hacían muchas ganancias tratando dolencias, tal como los médicos muggle del tiempo donde venía ella.

Menos común era que un miembro de la realeza cayeran enfermo, pues las pestes usualmente se diseminaban entre los pobres, y la aristocracia rara vez entraba en contacto con la plebe. Por eso, Hermione consideró un auténtico golpe de suerte que un príncipe local hubiera caído enfermo.

Harry y ella habían sido escoltados al castillo para atender a este príncipe. Los guardias habrían dejado a Harry afuera, pero ella les dijo que él era su asistente. Ninguno de los guardias puso más peros.

Para que nadie sospechara, Hermione había transformado su confiable bolsa de cuentas en un saco de cuero, más acorde a la época. Sin embargo, el encantamiento de extensión indetectable no había resultado afectado, por lo que pudo guardar muchas cosas, como pociones curativas, algunas raciones de alimentos para usar en caso de emergencia, e incluso la carpa que habían usado durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, transformada para que pasara desapercibida en ese tiempo.

—Voy a necesitar privacidad —dijo Hermione a los guardias, y ellos se retiraron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Ella sabía que ellos seguirían observando desde la lejanía, pero aquello hacía más fácil lo que pretendía hacer.

Hermione se posicionó en un ángulo tal que los guardias no pudieran ver que estaba empleando su varita para examinar el cuerpo del príncipe. Harry, mientras tanto, miraba a sus alrededores, juzgando increíble que hubiera retrocedido mil años en el tiempo. Claro, había hecho algo como eso antes, pero el retroceso había sido mínimo, unas cuantas horas, nada más.

—Hermione.

—Dime.

—¿No crees que estás olvidando algo?

—¿Algo como qué?

—Dijiste que no debíamos intervenir en los acontecimientos. —Harry bajó el tono de su voz, de modo que los guardias afuera no le escucharan—. No llevamos siquiera unas cuantas horas en el pasado y ya estás rompiendo esa regla.

—Relájate, Harry —dijo Hermione, encontrando la causa de la enfermedad—. Pude haber escogido el paciente con más margen, pero como que contaba con encontrar enfermo a este príncipe.

—Dijiste que había sido un golpe de suerte.

—Fue un golpe de suerte encontrarlo tan pronto —puntualizó Hermione, buscando en el saco de cuero y tomando un líquido de un horrible color amarillo chillón—. Pensé que debía esperar unos pocos días, días que no tenemos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y cómo supiste sobre este príncipe?

—Leyendo —dijo Hermione, haciendo que el príncipe bebiera la pócima—. Es importante documentarse correctamente sobre la época a la que uno viaja, sobre todo cuando retrocedemos un milenio hacia el pasado. Las fechas son poco precisas, por eso pensé que debía esperar más tiempo.

—Lo que tú digas. —Harry miró la cara del príncipe y vio que ya no estaba tan pálida—. ¿Y es correcto que este personaje sobreviva a su enfermedad?

—Si muere, no habrá rey de Inglaterra —dijo Hermione. Harry no hizo más preguntas.

Hermione guardó todos sus utensilios, manteniendo el mismo ángulo que impedía que los guardias vieran lo que ella estaba haciendo. Cuando hubo acabado, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

—Su príncipe estará bien —dijo.

Harry y Hermione salieron del castillo con las suficientes monedas de oro para comprar un rebaño de ovejas. Sin embargo, compraron un par de caballos y víveres para el largo viaje que les esperaba, y aún les sobraba dinero para un montón de cosas más.

Emprendieron el camino hacia lo que en su tiempo era Escocia cuando el sol estaba a medio camino hacia el poniente. Usaron a las caravanas de carreras y caballos para guiarse e ir por los caminos más seguros. Harry decidió que irían a campo través solamente en caso que fuese estrictamente necesario. De todos modos, en ese tiempo había más bosques que en la época a la que pertenecían y era fácil perderse.

Las caravanas comenzaron a ralear y fue más difícil encontrar el sendero, aparte que el sol se estaba escondiendo. Harry decidió atravesar el último bosque y acampar en el borde de éste, donde estarían guarecidos del viento que provenía del sur. Ambos desmontaron y armaron la carpa cuando estuvieron seguros que no había nadie observándolos. Harry tejió encantamientos defensivos en un radio de unos diez metros, mientras que Hermione preparaba el fuego con leña suelta del bosque.

Hermione había decidido emplear los víveres que compró en la aldea, pues se trataba de pan fresco y carne recién faenada, y si los dejaban para después, se estropearían, y habrían perdido dinero en balde.

Minutos más tarde, ya había anochecido por completo y el olor de la carne hizo que a ambos se les hiciera agua la boca. Ambos usaban unos leños secos a modo de asientos y comían pan con mantequilla artesanal. Los cubiertos eran algunas de las pocas cosas que habían traído desde su época, pues estaban hechos de acero inoxidable y era improbable que los dejaran tirados por ahí.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —dijo Hermione para romper el silencio—. No te he contado algo importante.

Harry tragó un trozo de carne antes de responder.

—¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Rompiste con Ron?

—No, no es eso —repuso Hermione con una ligera carcajada—, aunque entiendo tu preocupación. Ron se ha comportado bien conmigo, aunque ha tenido muchas tentaciones en las fiestas a las que va.

—¿Y estás segura que no te ha sido infiel? ¿Lo has comprobado personalmente?

—Bueno… no, pero sus amigos me han dicho que no se ha involucrado con ninguna chica.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que, tal vez, sus amigos están tratando de protegerlo? —Harry notó cómo Hermione le estaba mirando, por lo que añadió—. No estoy insinuando que Ron sea infiel. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que su fidelidad no será un hecho hasta que te hayas asegurado de eso. Sabes cómo era cuando estudiábamos.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Harry, pero estoy bien con Ron —dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilizador—. Además, soy mujer. Sabría en el acto cuándo Ron me está mintiendo. Y, hasta el momento, no he encontrado nada que me haga sospechar de él.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, denotando su aprobación.

—¿Y qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba de la situación, pero intuía que tenía que ver con el comportamiento de Harry. Él no se caracterizaba por tener mucho tacto con temas sensibles, pero en ese momento, había mostrado una faceta que jamás le había visto antes. O podía ser que, simplemente, Harry maduró. Sin embargo, la incomodidad no se esfumó.

—Lo que pasa es que… bueno… la noche en que me despidieron… o mejor dicho, la noche en que me obligaron a renunciar, fui a tomarme una ducha y, cuando me miré en el espejo, había algo en mi espalda.

—¿Un tatuaje?

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry con descortés incredulidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo también tengo uno en mi espalda. Si quieres, te muestro.

Harry se levantó la ropa, dejando al descubierto la espalda y Hermione vio, con asombro y un poco de miedo, el tatuaje animado de un dragón. Tenía la misma estructura y arte que el que tenía ella.

—Es un dragón —dijo Hermione con voz queda—. ¿Tú te lo hiciste?

—No. Apareció como de la noche a la mañana. Cuando estaba secuestrado, no estaba. Y el tuyo, Hermione, ¿de qué es?

—Podría mostrártelo…

—No es necesario —interrumpió Harry, sabiendo que, con las ropas de esos tiempos, Hermione tendría que mostrar más de lo políticamente correcto—. Solamente dime qué es.

Pero ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres verlo?

—No quiero verte en pelotas. Tendrías que levantarte todo el vestido.

—Por favor, Harry, no seas tonto —dijo Hermione, soltando una carcajada—. Estoy segura que has visto a Ginny desnuda. No vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes.

—Sólo… dímelo, por favor. No quiero tener pesadillas cuando duerma.

Hermione no podía decidir si Harry estaba hablando en serio o no. ¿Realmente consideraba que ella no era atractiva, e incluso fea? Pero luego recordó que su bienestar no dependía de cómo otros la veían, aunque el comentario sí le dolió un poco.

—Uy, de acuerdo —gruñó Hermione en tono de broma—. Es un fénix. Y también se mueve.

Esta vez fue Harry quien frunció el ceño. Hermione era una chica que se preocupaba por su cuerpo y no mancillaría su piel con un tatuaje. Aquello implicaba que debió haber aparecido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Un fénix —dijo Harry, llevándose una mano al mentón—. ¿Por qué un fénix?

—A mí que me cuelguen —repuso Hermione, mirando a Harry con un poco de suspicacia—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres verlo?

—Sé cómo luce un fénix.

—Podría estar mintiéndote.

—¿Por qué quieres que vea tu tatuaje? —inquirió Harry, dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a Hermione—. ¿Acaso quieres que te vea en pelotas?

Hermione se puso colorada.

—No seas pesado, Harry —le dijo, golpeándole en el hombro a modo de broma—. Sólo quiero que te convenzas de que estoy diciendo la verdad. Se supone que somos amigos. No quiero ocultarte nada.

—Y como amigos, se supone que debo confiar en ti —repuso Harry, desarmando el argumento de Hermione. Ella se quedó en silencio, pensando que, tal vez, Harry tenía razón. Iba a disculparse cuando escuchó que alguien parecía llamarlos desde el sendero. Pero aquello era imposible. Se suponía que estaban protegidos por los encantamientos defensivos. Pensando que, quizás, había escuchado cosas, Hermione iba a retomar la conversación cuando volvió a escuchar el llamado.

Esta vez, ya no pensó que había imaginado esa voz. Alguien sabía que ellos estaban ocultos por los encantamientos defensivos, lo que traía una implicación aún más increíble.

Hermione se asomó por la entrada de la carpa y divisó a un hombre montado en un corcel imponente. El sujeto que montaba el animar era igual de imponente: tenía brazos gruesos, se antojaba alto y las facciones de su cara eran toscas, y, sin embargo, no había rastro de animosidad en ellos.

—Buenas noches, mi buena dama. ¿Podría disponer de un poco de su tiempo, si no es mucha la molestia?

Hermione se quedó helada cuando vio con más detalle al hombre. Ese personaje no era solamente un mago común y corriente. Era el mago que le dio nombre a la casa en la que ella había entrado en Hogwarts.

Era Godric Gryffindor.


	12. Chapter 12

XI

Henry Johnson era el típico mago maldecido por la economía, pero bendecido en habilidades. En su caso, se trataba de infiltración. Por eso, cuando un hombre solamente conocido como el Alquimista se había puesto en contacto con él, le había sorprendido que alguien necesitara a una persona como él. El Ministerio ya no necesitaba agentes encubiertos, pues aquellos eran tiempos de paz, y la paz muchas veces era mala para el negocio. Debido a eso, Henry se había quedado sin trabajo y debía aceptar empleos con los que no estaba familiarizado, lo que conducía a despidos prematuros. Sin embargo, había conseguido sobrevivir hasta ese momento e iba a postular a un nuevo empleo cuando el Alquimista se puso en contacto con él.

Por primera vez en dos años, Henry Johnson pudo respirar tranquilo. El trabajo que iba a desempeñar caía en su rubro y la paga era ridículamente buena. Más tarde, se daría cuenta de que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Su objetivo se encontraba en Hogwarts, por eso, había postulado a un trabajo aparentemente mundano. Resultaba que Argus Filch tenía un archienemigo con el que debía batallar todo el tiempo. Al final, el reumatismo le ganó la guerra y el desdichado celador tuvo que solicitar una licencia médica de dos meses para descansar. Resultaba que Johnson había trabajado un tiempo en un puesto similar al de Filch. Eso, y la falta de reemplazos competentes, lo instalaron en el colegio dos días después de haber enviado el currículum.

Después que Filch le instruyera en todo lo que necesitaba saber, como los pasadizos secretos que empleaba para llegar más pronto a algún destino y otros secretos que el colegio ocultaba, Johnson firmó el contrato. Con aquella nueva información en su poder, Johnson comenzó con sus labores, y su primer día había sido decente.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días, se dio cuenta que los alumnos podían ser unos pequeños diablillos. Apenas tenía tiempo para hacer el trabajo que se supone que debía hacer, pues siempre había algún altercado que solucionar. Ya fuesen alumnos que hubieran arrojado bombas fétidas en alguna sala de clases, alumnos que jugaran a los duelos en los pasillos o alumnos que anduvieran fuera de sus salas comunes en las noches, Johnson pocas veces tenía una noche enteramente para él. Lo único positivo de todo el maldito asunto era que no necesitaba mucho tiempo para cubrir el terreno necesario.

Porque el trabajo de Henry Johnson en el castillo no era precisamente reemplazar a Filch.

Había pasado una semana en Hogwarts y había averiguado lo suficiente para averiguar la ubicación del objeto que estaba buscando. La mala noticia era que tal objeto se hallaba en el único lugar del colegio al que no podía acceder, ni siquiera como celador. Necesitaba una idea, un plan para entrar en el despacho del director, obtener lo que buscaba y salir sin ser detectado.

Johnson sabía que la infiltración en el mundo mágico era un asunto truculento, pues había muchas formas de descubrir cosas ocultas y muy pocos métodos realmente confiables para pasar desapercibido. Pero él no se había labrado la reputación que tenía si no tuviera el ingenio de obtener cosas de forma totalmente silenciosa. Los encantamientos de impasibilidad eran los más difíciles de burlar, pues parecía no haber forma de atravesar puertas encantadas, ni siquiera con capas de invisibilidad. De todos modos, las capas de invisibilidad no eran confiables, y la única capa que realmente tenía esa capacidad estaba en poder de otra persona, y dudaba mucho que él la prestara. ¿Cómo podría, tratándose de una Reliquia de la Muerte? Aparte de la seguridad que podría encontrar al interior del despacho del director, necesitaba una contraseña para entrar. Pero aquella sería fácil de obtener. Bastaba con escuchar atentamente desde un rincón con la suficiente sombra.

Necesitaba hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba.

Afortunadamente, ya tenía un plan en marcha.

* * *

El segundo número en la contraseña del maletín había sido encontrado.

Sin embargo, Antonius Smith y los demás no lucían muy esperanzados. Les había tomado una semana encontrar un simple número. Al contrario de lo que uno podría pensar, la Orden del Fénix no contaba con mucho tiempo. Era una certeza que sus enemigos los encontraran tarde o temprano, y, aunque los miembros de la orden supieran cómo cuidar de sí mismos, no eran ni remotamente guerreros. Antonius sentía que una guerra se avecinaba, y el desenlace se estaba volviendo cada vez más desfavorable. El enemigo tenía más medios, más poder y menos escrúpulos, mientras que ellos solamente poseían el secreto.

 _Ese_ secreto.

 _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Ian en este momento_ se dijo Antonius, paseándose de un lado a otro de la sala. _¿Dónde está el fénix? Lo necesitamos más que nunca. No podemos revelar el secreto sin el fénix._

Resultaba que el secreto que la Orden del Fénix guardaba era de una naturaleza tan explosiva que sacaría ronchas en todos los magos del mundo. Y el trabajo de la orden era custodiarlo hasta el retorno del fénix, momento en el cual el secreto vería la luz. Solamente así, sus enemigos caerían, solamente así, los magos sabrían la verdad. Porque estaba entre las proclamas de la Orden del Fénix luchar por la verdad. Estaban en contra de las mentiras, los secretos y las acciones encubiertas. Antonius creía en eso a tal punto que no era capaz de entender por qué las organizaciones gubernamentales no eran capaces de hacer algo tan simple como ser transparente. Aunque tal vez, la razón fuese más simple de lo que imaginaba.

El ser humano ocultaba cosas cuando sabía que aquellas cosas estaban moral o legalmente prohibidas. Estaba en su naturaleza esconder los errores, pues los errores conducían inevitablemente al rechazo social, y había muy pocas fobias que estuvieran tan extendidas entre los humanos que el rechazo social. Antonius ignoraba de dónde provenía aquella fobia, pero eso no quitaba que fuese una verdad sacramental. La Orden luchaba diariamente contra el secreto, y era por eso que necesitaban al fénix a toda costa.

Y era esa la razón por la que intentaba descubrir qué ocultaba ese maletín.

Los pensamientos de Antonius fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Ian. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión de su compañero. Era seguro que las noticias que traía no eran para nada buenas.

—Antonius —dijo Ian en un tono que hablaba claramente de que algo terrible había ocurrido—. Tengo malas noticias con respecto al fénix.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Me temo que sí. —Al pobre Ian le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la calma y sostener la mirada penetrante de Antonius—. Hace un par de horas atrás. En su propia casa, nada menos.

—¿Y cómo supiste quién era el fénix?

—Ella se reveló sola. No tuve que averiguar mucho. ¿Recuerda que hablé con Harry Potter sobre el asunto del dragón? Fue él quien le dijo al fénix que nosotros podríamos ayudarla con el tatuaje en su espalda y ella se contactó conmigo para que pudiera llevarla aquí. Pero cuando llegué a su casa, la encontré muerta en la sala de estar de su casa.

Antonius y los demás se sintieron como si acabaran de tragar una bala de cañón. Aquella era la peor noticia que pudieran haber recibido. Sin el fénix, el secreto jamás vería la luz, y lo que era más terrible, convertiría a ellos en cómplices del enemigo, ideológicamente hablando.

—Esto es… es…

—Lo sé —dijo Ian, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada de tristeza de Antonius—. Es el día más negro para la orden. Es posible que este sea el fin. Hemos esperado tanto tiempo, solamente para fallar de la forma más inesperada y terrible.

—¿Y qué hay del dragón?

—Sigue con vida, eso lo sé, pero ignoro donde se encuentra.

Antonius, para sorpresa de Ian, suspiró de alivio.

—Si el dragón sigue con vida, aún hay una oportunidad para recuperar al fénix.

Ian miró a Antonius, sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Recuperar? ¿Al fénix?

—Claro —dijo Antonius, volviendo a pasear por la sala—. La profecía dice que hay un vínculo vital entre el dragón y el fénix. Mientras uno siga con vida, el otro no habrá realmente muerto.

Ian era un miembro relativamente nuevo en la Orden del Fénix, y jamás había escuchado acerca de eso. Después de todo, solamente los miembros más experimentados eran dignos de conocer la profecía en su totalidad.

—Entonces…

—Debes encontrar al dragón, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Era de noche, y Henry Johnson decidió que era tiempo de poner en marcha su plan. Éste consistía en dos fases. La primera sería reconocimiento. Necesitaba observar el entorno, buscar debilidades que él pudiera explotar, trampas que posiblemente le entorpecieran su labor, lugares donde esconderse en caso de emergencia. Aquella sería la parte más fácil. La segunda fase sería la extracción. Una vez localizado el objeto, el siguiente reto sería obtenerlo. Necesitaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Debía asumir que el objeto se encontraría protegido, por lo cual, necesitaba averiguar cuáles eran las defensas y cómo burlarlas, todo en menos de tres horas. Por eso era tan importante el reconocimiento.

Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para llevar a cabo la primera fase, Henry decidió ir al despacho del director cuanto antes. Había aprovechado que ella quería verle a propósito de su nuevo trabajo y de cómo le estaba yendo hasta el momento. Henry tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. La contraseña había sido bastante fácil de obtener. La misma directora se la había entregado, precisamente para que pudiera asistir a la entrevista. Por supuesto, nadie en el colegio tenía alguna razón para sospechar de él, pero se suponía que una bruja tan experimentada como Minerva McGonagall debería ser capaz de darse cuenta que Henry Johnson estaba ocultando algo. Era una fortuna que Albus Dumbledore estuviera muerto. Él lo habría descubierto en un parpadeo.

—Dragón blanco —dijo Henry frente a la gárgola, y ésta se hizo a un lado, revelando la escalera de caracol. Después de un breve ascenso, llegó a la puerta de la directora, la cual se abrió por su propia cuenta.

Henry trató de avanzar lo más lentamente posible, mirando en todas direcciones, fingiendo asombro, porque en realidad estaba observando concienzudamente cada detalle del despacho, buscando con la mirada el objeto que buscaba. Y, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al amplio escritorio, lo vio.

Apenas podía creer que el objeto no estuviera escondido. Algo como eso debería estar custodiado bajo mil llaves, porque se trataba de uno de los objetos mágicos más poderosos del mundo de la magia.

La infame Varita de Saúco.


	13. Chapter 13

XII

Harry y Hermione se habían quedado atónitos al ver a Godric Gryffindor en persona. La experiencia era similar a encontrarse cara a cara con un dinosaurio en los tiempos modernos, y ambos viajeros permanecieron de pie, sin saber qué mierda decir. Al parecer Godric lo notó y se acercó lentamente, de modo que no lo vieran como una amenaza.

—Perdón por esta inoportuna intromisión, pero necesito de vuestros servicios, si aquello no es una molestia.

Hermione, en su estupor, recordó que en esos tiempos se hablaba de manera más formal. Era una forma fácil de expresar educación o caballerosidad. Sin embargo, agradecía que el hombre frente a ella, por lo menos, tuviera educación para dirigirse a una mujer. Era un hecho histórico que las mujeres en la Edad Media fuesen tratadas como objetos o esclavas.

—¿Y… bueno… qué servicios necesita de nosotros?

—No es mucho lo que necesito, mi buena dama —dijo Godric, viendo que ella no iba a atacarlo—. Solamente requiero un poco de comida para continuar con mi viaje hacia el norte. Vosotros serán bien recompensados.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión que Godric Gryffindor no era una amenaza e hizo un gesto para que se acercara más. Harry bajó la varita (no era exactamente difícil para un mago hacerse pasar por otra persona) e imitó el gesto de Hermione.

Godric tomó asiento en el suelo, mirando los trozos de carne que aún se cocinaban al fuego y las hogazas de pan que sobresalían de uno de los morrales. Aquello era más —y mejor— de lo que había comido en los últimos dos días.

—Disculpe si no es mucho lo que podemos ofrecerle, señor —dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a Harry y frente a Godric, pero él no parecía decepcionado. Era más. Lucía contento, como si no hubiera visto carne asada en un lustro.

—Esto es un festín para mí, después de la empresa que debí emprender —dijo Godric en un tono ligero y amigable—. Un rey duende quería que yo le recuperara un objeto muy preciado para él. Tuve que pelear contra un dragón muy temperamental para recuperar el objeto, y cosa rara, cuando se lo devolví, el rey me lo obsequió. Incluso grabó mi nombre en la hoja.

Godric desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto y Harry y Hermione contuvieron el aliento al ver que se trataba de la misma arma con la que Harry había derrotado al basilisco y decapitado a la serpiente de Voldemort. Sin tan sólo Godric supiera que esa espada había contribuido enormemente a salvar al mundo mágico, mil años después…

—Veo que estáis muy interesados en mi espada —observó Godric, tomando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca, sin cubiertos ni nada—. Reconozco que no es un arma común. He golpeado roca con la hoja, y no he visto mella alguna en el filo. Después supe que los duendes son los mejores herreros del mundo mágico, y he tratado de aprender de sus artes, no con el éxito que hubiera deseado.

—No queremos apoderarnos de su espada —dijo Hermione con un poco de timidez—. Es que es como usted dijo: no es un arma común.

—Ese sería un mal plan —dijo Godric, llevándose un pan a la boca y mirando a Harry—. Pero me da la impresión que tú has blandido espadas en el pasado. Tienes esa mirada que me dice alguna vez combatiste con una. Tu oponente debió haber sido poderoso. Hay muy pocas criaturas que son resistentes a la magia. Eso, o perdiste tu varita mientras peleabas.

Harry no dijo nada. No sabía cómo diablos Godric había sabido, a grandes rasgos, que él había peleado contra un basilisco y que no contaba con su varita en ese momento (hay que recordar que la imagen de Tom Riddle se había apoderado de ella).

—Tu silencio lo confirma —añadió Godric, tomando otro pedazo de carne y comiéndola como si fuese una hogaza de pan—. Para enfrentar esa clase de retos, debes poseer mucho coraje. Yo siempre he creído que no hay nada que no puedas hacer solamente con fuerza y arrojo. De hecho, es todo lo que necesitas para labrarte un nombre y dejar tu marca en la historia.

Hermione no hizo más que darle la razón a Godric Gryffindor.

—Bueno, amigos, mi estómago os agradece por la comida y yo por la compañía—. Godric se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. Hermione se puso ligeramente colorada—. ¡Que tengan buena fortuna en su viaje, caballero, dama!

Harry y Hermione vieron cómo Godric montaba su caballo y desaparecía en la oscuridad. Ambos permanecieron por varios minutos en silencio antes que consideraran seguro hablar.

—¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar?

—Y yo que pensé que pasar desapercibidos iba a ser fácil —dijo Hermione, quien lucía preocupada—. En todo caso, olvidamos algunas protecciones, de modo que ningún mago pudiera vernos.

—La próxima vez seremos más cautelosos.

—Menos mal que fue un encuentro casual. Godric pudo haberse encontrado con cualquiera a la vera del camino. Fue un alivio que no nos hubiera preguntado nuestros nombres.

—Aquello habría sido catastrófico —acotó Harry, poniéndose de pie y añadiendo protección adicional, de modo que ni siquiera un mago pudiera verlos—. ¿Notaste que dijo que se dirigía al norte?

—Lo noté —repuso Hermione, mirando en esa dirección—. Necesitamos saber exactamente hacia dónde iba. Tal vez tenía en mente reunirse con los otros fundadores. Recuerda que tenemos unas pocas semanas para averiguar qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre ellos para que tuvieran la idea de fundar Hogwarts.

—Pero, de acuerdo con Blackwood, falta aún para que a Rowena se le ocurra la idea. No creo que Godric haya ido a reunirse con los fundadores.

—Eso no cambia que debemos seguirlo —dijo Hermione, suprimiendo un bostezo descomunal—. Demonios, ya es muy tarde. Harry, ¿podrías poner la carne sobrante en sal y apagar el fuego? Debo preparar las sábanas.

—¿Dormiremos sobre el suelo?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Traer sacos de dormir?

—No habría sido una mala idea —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No. Habría sido una idea terrible —replicó Hermione mientras miraba a sus alrededores, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie—. Imagínate si alguien ve sacos de dormir en este tiempo. Habrá muchas preguntas incómodas que yo preferiría evitar. Así que, en honor a la discreción, tendrás que apañártelas como en estos tiempos.

Harry gruñó. Sabía que habría muchas dificultades en retroceder casi mil años en el tiempo, pero dormir sobre el suelo se le antojaba un poco extremo. El buen sueño era muy necesario para que la cabeza funcionara correctamente, y dadas las circunstancias, asumió que iba a amanecer con un dolor de espalda de aquellos.

* * *

Harry no se equivocó.

Cuando amaneció, tuvo algunas dificultades para levantarse, pues se sentía como si pudiera doblarse en las regiones incorrectas de su cuerpo. Cuando pudo acomodarse a posturas más ortodoxas, vio que Hermione ya se había puesto de pie. Luego vio, con horror, que estaba desnuda, echándose agua en el cuerpo. Daba igual si nadie podía verlos; Harry jamás esperó ver a Hermione en ese estado, aunque, entre otras cosas, sí pudo comprobar lo que ella le había dicho sobre el fénix tatuado en su espalda.

—¿Podrías mostrar más decoro? —gruñó Harry, aunque, en el fondo, no le resultaba muy molesto que digamos.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Hermione, secándose la piel con una toalla que fácilmente podía pasar por un trapo de esos tiempos—. Ya te dije que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes. Además, pudiste comprobar lo del fénix, ¿no es así? —Hermione no pareció esperar por una respuesta, pues añadió—: deberías tomarte una ducha también. En ese tiesto tengo agua tibia, por si quieres hacerte un poco de aseo. Recuerda que en estos tiempos no había mucha preocupación por la salubridad… o mejor dicho, no había los medios que hay en nuestra época.

—No creí que fueses tan impúdica —gruñó Harry, mirando el tiesto con agua y decidiendo que Hermione tenía razón—. Me lavaré cuando hayas acabado. Yo, a diferencia de ti, conozco el sentido del decoro.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Harry juró escuchar un bufido mientras ella se adentraba en la carpa para vestirse. Cuando vio que ella no podía verlo, Harry se quitó la ropa y se echó el tiesto entero sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo que el agua tibia hacía un buen trabajo aliviando las molestias en su espalda. Como era natural, Hermione no había traído jabón, por lo que se conformó con frotarse la piel mojada, de modo que reducir al mínimo los olores propios del cuerpo humano.

Cuando Hermione volvió a salir de la carpa, Harry ya había acabado y se encontraba vestido. Su cabello seguía tan desordenado como siempre.

—Vamos a desayunar algo antes de retomar el camino —dijo, sosteniendo pan con mantequilla y un poco de tocino—. Aún están calientes, así que aprovecha.

Cuando ambos acabaron con sus respectivos desayunos, desarmaron el campamento, guardaron todo en la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione, montaron sus respectivos caballos y reanudaron la marcha.

Los bosques fueron haciéndose más frecuentes conforme avanzaban hacia el norte, y las caravanas brillaban por su ausencia. A veces se podía ver a algún que otro caballo y su jinete discurriendo en dirección contraria, pero el tráfico era expedito y podían galopar a toda velocidad sin encontrarse con obstáculo alguno.

—¡A este paso llegaremos a Escocia antes de tiempo! —exclamó Hermione, quien tenía que gritar a causa del viento generado por la cabalgata misma—. ¡Espero que esto sea frecuente en nuestro camino!

—¡No cuentes con ello! ¡Debe haber ciudades delante de nosotros! ¡Seguramente allí habrá caravanas en la entrada y la salida!

—¡En todo caso, no podemos pasar todas las noches acampando! ¡Si hallamos un pueblo, allá nos quedamos! ¡Tenemos suficientes monedas para costear un par de meses de estadía en alguna posada!

Harry no dijo nada, pero era obvio que le alegraba la idea de que Hermione considerara alojarse en un pueblo. Su espalda se lo iba a agradecer bastante.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol estuvo en su cénit, ambos vieron una imagen que los sobresaltó. Mientras cabalgaban a través de un descampado con plantaciones de trigo, una sombra oscureció el sol por una fracción de segundo. Pensando que tal vez podría tratarse de un ave, Harry no le dio mucha importancia. No obstante, mientras llegaban al final de los campos de trigo, el sol volvió a oscurecerse y, en esa ocasión, Harry miró hacia arriba y vio a un dragón sobrevolar los campos.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, indicando con el dedo hacia arriba.

Ella siguió la dirección del dedo de Harry y sintió cómo el corazón se detenía al ver al dragón planear a unos diez metros de altura. Avanzaba hacia el norte, en la misma dirección hacia la que se dirigían ellos.

Eso, hasta que el dragón dio media vuelta y aterrizó en medio del camino.

Harry y Hermione hicieron que los caballos se detuvieran, pero los animales se encontraban asustados y se encabritaron, desmontando violentamente a sus jinetes y escapando hacia los campos de trigo. Se pusieron de pie con cierta dificultad y vieron que el dragón estaba a solamente cinco metros de ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry, mirando a los ojos del dragón como si jamás hubiera enfrentado a uno.

Hermione no respondió. Había perdido el habla. Y mientras tanto, el dragón daba un paso hacia ellos, y ambos supieron que habían llegado al final del camino antes de tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

XIII

Henry Johnson no tenía mucho tiempo. La directora del colegio podía llegar en cualquier minuto. Decidió comprobar si la varita poseía algunos encantamientos defensivos a su alrededor. Realizó una serie de complicados movimientos con su propia varita, pero nada ocurrió.

 _Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Por qué mierda algo tan poderoso no posee ninguna protección? Esto debería estar en una bóveda, cien metros bajo tierra. ¡No lo entiendo!_

Después de cavilar por un par de minutos, Henry escogió irse del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, al tanto que estaba siendo observado por los cuadros. Pretendió hacer el trabajo para el que había sido contratado por varios minutos y se retiró, asegurándose de dejar la puerta cerrada tras él.

Cuando estuvo dos pisos más abajo, Henry buscó una chimenea para comunicarse con el Alquimista. Seguramente él tendría la explicación para la laxa seguridad con la que contaba la Varita de Saúco.

Encontró un aula vacía que poseía una chimenea. Asegurándose que no hubiera ningún profesor cerca, Henry cerró la puerta y echó polvos flu a las llamas, llamando al Alquimista por su alias. Enseguida, una cara cubierta por lo que parecía humo apareció en medio del fuego.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay un problema —dijo Henry. El Alquimista no parecía perturbado por la noticia.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, no es exactamente un problema —explicó Henry, sabiendo que debía escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado—. Se trata de la Varita de Saúco. Debería estar protegida por los encantamientos más potentes, pero cuando evalué la seguridad con la que contaba, vi que no tenía ninguna. Está tirada sobre el escritorio, como si fuese una pluma para escribir.

Por un momento, Henry creyó que el Alquimista se encontraba pensando en una respuesta a su inquietud. Pero aquello distaba mucho de la verdad. Al parecer, lucía exasperado.

—Henry, te di un trabajo, y ese trabajo es apoderarte de esa varita —dijo el Alquimista en un tono que trababa de enmascarar su impaciencia, con muy poco éxito—. No me importa si está protegida o no. Se supone que te contraté para que extrajeras la varita de su sitio. Una nimiedad no puede detenerte.

—Pues, en mi experiencia, un objeto de enorme valor, simplemente tirado a vista y paciencia de todos, tiene que ocultar algo. Debe haber alguna trampa.

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que la varita está desprotegida porque la directora es descuidada? —dijo el Alquimista, en un tono más elevado—. Si no hay ninguna protección, entonces tu trabajo es más simple de lo que crees. Toma la varita y llévamela ante mí. Tienes hasta mañana.

La comunicación acabó allí, dejando a Henry con más preguntas que respuestas. Si todo lo que le había dicho acerca del Alquimista era cierto, entonces estaba exhibiendo un comportamiento muy fuera de su carácter. Él era un personaje bastante cauteloso, y no hacía nada si no contaba con información, buena información, acerca de lo que se proponía hacer. Henry supuso que solamente había dos alternativas: o el Alquimista no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la Varita de Saúco, o sí la sabía y no había ningún riesgo real en tomar el objeto. Considerando los antecedentes de su empleador, Henry decidió robar la varita mañana y cobrar su merecida recompensa.

* * *

Para Ian Montgomery, la inesperada caída del fénix causaba más problemas de los que deseaba. Poco consuelo le daba que Antonius Smith le hubiera dicho que el dragón podía solucionar ese entuerto, pues también estaba el asunto del maletín. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que escondía.

Pese a que era un miembro relativamente nuevo de la Orden, Ian sabía cómo ese maletín había llegado a las manos de Antonius. Se había tratado de un asunto sangriento, pues involucraba un duelo a muerte con unos magos que supuestamente trataban de ingresar material de contrabando al callejón Knockturn. Los Aurores se dieron cuenta de esto y hubo una refriega en la que casi todos los involucrados perecieron, salvo uno. Ese mago escapó de la contienda hacia el callejón Diagon, llevando el maletín consigo, mirando en todas direcciones, como si esperara que alguien de la muchedumbre le atacara en cualquier minuto. Sin embargo, cuando iba pasando frente a Gringotts, chocó con un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y, por alguna razón, le atacó a matar, a vista y paciencia de la gente. El miembro de la Orden era un duelista experimentado y acabó con el atacante en quince segundos. Una vez reducido, el hombre se acercó al maletín, pensando en devolverlo a su dueño, cuando se percató del símbolo estampado en el cuero.

El símbolo que tanto temía ver.

El escudo de la Orden de Merlín.

Ian, como miembro nuevo de la Orden del Fénix, no estaba al tanto del verdadero trasfondo tras el premio que se otorgaba a los magos distinguidos. Aquel galardón era solamente una fachada. Y el hecho que se hubiera encontrado un maletín con el escudo de la Orden de Merlín de forma tan casual había sido un auténtico golpe de suerte.

Pero no era eso lo que más le molestaba a Ian.

El maletín podía contener documentos o algún objeto legendario, pero éste era demasiado pesado. Y, lo que era peor, hacía un sonido muy extraño cada vez que se agitaba, como si hubiera un montón de leña apilada dentro. También resultaba extraño su tamaño. Era demasiado grande para que ocultara solamente documentos. La pregunta del millón era la siguiente.

 _¿Qué es lo que hay dentro que la Orden de Merlín no quiere que se sepa?_

Ian sabía que no ganaba nada con hacerse esas preguntas. No estaba recorriendo las calles de Londres para resolver el misterio del maletín. Necesitaba encontrar al dragón, y pronto. El problema era que, al parecer, el dragón no quería ser encontrado, pues Ian había registrado prácticamente todo el centro de la ciudad y no había ni rastro de esa persona. Ya estaba anocheciendo y a Ian se le caían solos los párpados. Incluso estaba dispuesto a soportar el sabor horripilante del café muggle con el solo fin de mantenerse despierto.

 _Mierda. Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención en esas clases de Encantamientos Estimulantes._

A Ian le había sorprendido la identidad del fénix. Había personas no más calificadas, sino que eran el tipo idóneo para llevar el tatuaje en su espalda. Antonius le había platicado lo suficiente de la profecía para sentirse confundido. Siempre se hablaba del dragón y el fénix. De especial importancia eran los artículos empleados para aquellas dos personas. La profecía claramente hacía referencia a dos hombres, pero, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, entonces la profecía podría estar errada, o malinterpretada. Porque el fénix había resultado ser una mujer.

 _Una mujer con la que trabajé por un año y medio._

Ian iba a extender su búsqueda por los suburbios de Londres, aunque juzgó necesario pasar a una cafetería primero. Suspirando, buscó un local que no estuviese demasiado atiborrado de gente y encontró un pequeño puesto, en el cual solamente había un cliente, quien se encontraba ataviado con un sombrero de copa y una gabardina. Considerando las temperaturas de los últimos días, Ian tenía al menos una razón para sospechar de ese sujeto, pero necesitaba el café. Al final, decidió entrar al local y escogió una mesa a cierta distancia de la persona de la gabardina, de modo que no lo perdiera de vista.

—¿Qué desea tomar, señor? —preguntó la mesera, una joven un poco pasada de peso, pero de maneras amables y muy bien vestida. Olía a lavanda.

—Un café, para variar —repuso Ian de forma distraída, poniendo más atención al tipo de la gabardina que a la mesera.

La mesera soltó una risa graciosa.

—Tenemos varios tipos de café —explicó, notando el interés de Ian por el sujeto frente a él—. Lleva como media hora allí, y apenas ha bebido de su capuchino.

Ian arqueó una ceja.

—¿Media hora?

—Extraño, ¿verdad?

Ian, juzgando que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre café, decidió ordenar lo mismo que el sujeto de la gabardina.

—Serían tres libras esterlinas.

Por fortuna, Ian tenía dinero muggle y le pasó unas cuantas monedas a la mesera, quien le dijo que su pedido iba a demorarse unos cinco minutos. _No es mucho, tratándose del mundo muggle._ Decidió pasar el tiempo observando al tipo de la gabardina, quien parecía tener cosas más importantes en su cabeza que el capuchino frente a él. Tampoco parecía caer en la cuenta que estaba siendo observado. De todos modos, no era exactamente un mito que la gente podía darse cuenta de eso.

El capuchino llegó y la mesera le sonrió antes de volver a su puesto. Ian, sin saber qué pensar, tanto sobre el café como por el gesto de la mesera, decidió beber un sorbo, solamente para hacerse una idea del sabor. Para su sorpresa, no había resultado ser tan malo después de todo. Sí, era un trago amargo, pero nada que un poco de azúcar no pudiera remediar. Además, estaba el aroma. La mezcla del café con la crema era algo que jamás había probado en toda su vida, y eso que había probado esa porquería del café expreso…

El hombre de la gabardina tomó su capuchino y lo bebió de un solo trago. El estómago de Ian dio un doble mortal cuando el tipo dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró hacia atrás, en su dirección.

Ian no estaba preparado para ver lo que estaba viendo. El hombre de la gabardina era un sujeto al que había visto antes, hace unos días, en San Mungo. Desde que le había dado el alta médica, le dio la impresión que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, pues nadie lo podía encontrar. Pero allí estaba, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Ian tragó saliva.

—Tu eres Ian, ¿verdad?

El aludido tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, le salió la voz trémula.

—S-Sí.

—Me dijiste en San Mungo que podías ayudarme con un problema.

Ian lo recordaba bastante bien. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Porque eso es lo que necesito en este momento. Me gustaría saber por qué mierda tengo ese dragón tatuado en mi espalda.


	15. Chapter 15

XIV

Hermione había cerrado los ojos para no ver cómo la muerte se cernía sobre ella, en la forma de colmillos afilados, pero cuando vio que no sentía nada horripilante, se atrevió a abrirlos. Lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras.

El dragón no había avanzado desde que dio ese paso. De hecho, había inclinado la cabeza delante de Harry, como a modo de reverencia, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Harry lucía tan estupefacto como ella, inseguro de lo que venía a continuación. ¿Cómo podría saber qué hacer, si ningún dragón se había comportado de ese modo con él? De hecho, la última vez que tuvo a semejante animal frente a él, casi había terminado en un féretro.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Hermione se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el dragón, pero éste gruñó, haciendo que ella retrocediera como cinco pasos a causa del terror. Harry la miró, creyendo que se iba a comportar del mismo modo con él. Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso en dirección al dragón, éste no hizo nada. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, Harry dio otro paso, y otro más, y el dragón seguía sin moverse. Inseguro de por qué estaba haciendo eso, Harry se acercó tanto que estuvo a un brazo de distancia del hocico del animal. No obstante, pese a las circunstancias, el corazón de Harry latía como si supiera que estaba enfrentando el final. Sin saber por qué, a Harry se le ocurrió extender el brazo, de modo de tocar el hocico del dragón.

—Harry, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —murmuró Hermione, en un tono suficientemente alto para que él escuchara, pero Harry no parecía hacer caso. Siguió acercando la mano, sin poder evitar los temblores de ésta, hasta que tocó la nariz del dragón. Hermione creyó que Harry iba a acabar sin mano, pero nada dramático ocurrió.

El dragón permaneció quieto como una estatua mientras Harry, cobrando más coraje, comenzó a acariciarle el hocico, primero con tiento, después con más confianza. El dragón cerró los ojos por un breve momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente. Harry, de algún modo, supo que debía alejarse del animal y, cuando lo hizo, el dragón volvió a elevar la cabeza y miró a Harry y a Hermione como si se dispusiera a hablar.

—Ah, qué bien se siente ser libre otra vez —dijo el dragón, dejando estupefactos a Harry y a Hermione. Escuchar hablar a un dragón era como descubrir que la Tierra era plana en lugar de redonda—. Gracias, Jefe Dragón.

Harry quedó con los ojos como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras. Para qué hablar de Hermione.

—Perdón —añadió el dragón con una carcajada que sonó como el trueno—. Muchos Jefes Dragones no están al tanto de que lo son. Pero sus efectos en nosotros son decisivos. Cada vez que un dragón se encuentra con un Jefe Dragón, le devuelve la conciencia. La mayoría de la gente cree que nosotros somos animales sin conciencia, pero la verdad es que no es así. Ignoro de dónde proviene nuestra conciencia o por qué ya no disponemos de ella, pero lo cierto es que somos, originalmente, animales inteligentes.

—¿Es eso… cierto? —balbuceó Hermione, quien, por alguna razón, seguía temiendo al dragón—. Porque…

—Hermione, cálmate —le espetó Harry y ella se quedó callada al instante, tratando de tranquilizarse. A continuación, se dirigió al dragón—. ¿Qué son los Jefes Dragones? ¿Por qué tienen ese poder de volver a los dragones, animales inteligentes?

—No sé de dónde provienen los Jefes Dragones ni por qué tienen ese poder —dijo el dragón, bajando un poco la cabeza—, pero sí sé cómo identificarlos.

—¿Cómo?

—Es muy fácil para un dragón reconocerlos. Normalmente, nosotros atacamos de forma instintiva a cualquier persona. Pero los Jefes Dragones, los cuales tienen que, por fuerza, ser humanos, son capaces de detener el instinto de un dragón y, si existe contacto físico entre ambos, el dragón pasa a ser un animal inteligente. Simplemente, no podemos atacar a un Jefe Dragón, por mucho que nuestro instinto nos empuje a hacerlo. Además, si un Jefe Dragón nos libera de nuestros yugos salvajes, estaremos siempre en deuda con ese Jefe Dragón.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensando en las últimas palabras del dragón. Era posible que ya no necesitaran de caballos para trasladarse.

—¿Y podrías llevarnos hasta Escocia?

El dragón soltó una carcajada que estremeció los huesos de ambos.

—¿Llevarlos? La deuda que tengo contigo me permite incluso dar mi vida por ti. Así que no hay ningún problema. ¡Súbanse a mi lomo y agárrense bien, porque el viaje será movido!

Harry apremió a Hermione a que trepara encima del dragón, pero ella parecía tener un problema con su sistema nervioso, pues no podía moverse. Bufando, Harry tomó del brazo a su amiga y le ayudó a que montara al dragón.

—Harry.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él de mal humor.

—¿Y si nos bota en el aire?

—No lo hará —dijo Harry, trepándose al lomo y afianzando el agarre, instando a Hermione a que hiciera lo mismo—. Algo me dice que los dragones tienen más honor que la mayoría de los humanos.

—¿Dragones con honor?

—Para ser una chica inteligente, te estás comportando como una tonta —le espetó Harry, antes de dirigirse al dragón—. Estamos listos. Puedes despegar cuando quieras.

—No creo que sea inteligente…

Pero Harry no alcanzó a saber qué no era inteligente hacer, porque el dragón batió sus alas y ya no se pudo escuchar nada más que el rugido del aire a medida que se elevaban en el aire. Pronto, el dragón comenzó a ganar velocidad y enfilaron hacia el norte.

—¡Dragón! ¡Hay algo que quiero saber!

—¡Lo que quieras!

—¡Si eres consciente, entonces debes tener un nombre!

—¡Llámame Morro Negro!

* * *

A la distancia, un jinete que vestía una armadura plateada vio al dragón y a las dos personas que iban encima de éste. Aquel jinete era un caballero al servicio del príncipe, el mismo príncipe al que Hermione había curado hace unos días atrás. Después de que se hubiera mejorado de su enfermedad, el príncipe había ordenado seguir a esos dos individuos, aunque aquella no había sido su orden original.

El príncipe se encontraba honestamente agradecido hacia esa mujer que había curado su enfermedad y, como recompensa, le había entregado una cantidad nada desdeñable de monedas de oro. No fue hasta que ambos viajeros se hubieron retirado del castillo cuando un consejero le había dicho al príncipe que esas dos personas ocultaban algo. De todos modos, al consejero le resultaba poco natural que una enfermedad como la que aquejaban al príncipe pudiera ser curada en tan poco tiempo. Al final, sus palabras calaron en el príncipe, quien ordenó a uno de sus caballeros seguir a ambos viajeros.

 _Acabo de ver y escuchar algo incomprensible_ se dijo el jinete, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía de vuelta al castillo. _A menos que mis oídos me haya engañado, escuché a ese dragón hablar en cuanto ese sujeto tocó su hocico. No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda hacer semejante cosa, a menos que se trate de un mago o una bruja. Debo informar de esto al príncipe. Estoy seguro que le va a interesar lo que voy a comunicarle._

El jinete espoleó a su caballo para que fuese más rápido, pero tan lejos se encontraba el castillo que, ni aunque fuese a toda velocidad, sería capaz de llegar en una sola tirada. Necesitaba acampar, o pasar la noche en una posada, pero también necesitaba que el príncipe estuviera informado de lo que acababa de ver y oír. Al final, resolvió llegar al pueblo más cercano, hospedarse allá y emplear una paloma mensajera para enviar la información al príncipe. Si él necesitaba a alguien que hubiera cubierto mucho terreno y que fuese capaz de dar caza al dragón, entonces no podía regresar al castillo.

 _Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no conocemos. Por ejemplo, jamás había visto a un dragón en mi vida, ni menos a alguien que pudiera hacer que hablara. No sé si realmente deba impedir la existencia de este tipo de cosas, pero no está en mi lugar cuestionar cosas. Me dieron la orden de seguirlos, y eso he hecho. Necesito reportar lo ocurrido y, si me ordenan poner fin a todo esto, lo haré. Pero eso no me impide tener mis propios puntos de vista sobre el asunto._

El jinete recordó que el pueblo más cercano se encontraba en la dirección que había tomado el dragón, por lo que dio media vuelta nuevamente y enfiló hacia el norte, pensando en aquellas criaturas mitológicas que, por supuesto, ya no eran un mito. Formaban parte de la realidad, lo quisiera o no.

Pero siempre había gente que prefería cerrar los ojos a la realidad en lugar de aceptarla. Y ese caballero sabía que una de esas personas era el príncipe, la persona a la que había jurado servir hasta la muerte.

* * *

A varios cientos de metros de altura, las cosas se veían pequeñas, y aquello le hizo recordar a Hermione cuánto odiaba volar. El caso de Harry, por otro lado, era otro cuento. Podría extender los brazos y dejar que el viento golpeara su cara y su cuerpo a placer, y no se sentiría para nada incómodo. El aire era su elemento, y aquello le causaba un placer que, desde luego, Hermione no sentía.

—¡Tu amiga no se siente muy cómoda en el aire! —exclamó Morro Negro. Para Harry, decir eso equivalía a un sobreentendido de proporciones cósmicas—. ¡Lo sé porque se mueve mucho sobre mi lomo!

—¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Ella siempre ha temido volar!

—¡Pero debes admitir que es la mejor forma de vencer los miedos!

—Por cierto, ¿por qué aceptaste ayudarnos? —quiso saber Harry, pues aquella era una incógnita que le había molestado desde que se subió encima de Morro Negro—. ¡Aunque hayas hablado de esa deuda que supuestamente tienes conmigo, pudiste haberte negado! ¡No tenías ninguna obligación de ayudarnos, porque no creo que la palabra de un Jefe Dragón sea ley para ti!

—¡Es cierto todo eso que has dicho, pero recuerda que ahora tengo voluntad y conciencia propias! —exclamó Morro Negro jovialmente—. ¡Puedo decidir si ayudar al Jefe Dragón o no! ¡Y, créelo o no, nosotros los dragones somos seres muy honorables cuando somos conscientes de nosotros mismos! ¡Y tengo el presentimiento que sus intenciones en Escocia son honorables también!

—¡Y sabes cuál es nuestra misión!

—¡No, pero se me ocurre una sola razón por la que ustedes irían a Escocia, siendo un par de magos!

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo sabes que somos magos?

—¡El Jefe Dragón siempre es un mago o una bruja, y los magos en este tiempo se rodean entre ellos! —gritó Morro Negro, siempre la mirada hacia el frente—. ¡Pero la magia de ustedes dos es distinta! ¡Es discordante con la magia de los hombres de este tiempo! —Harry y Hermione tenían la impresión que ese dragón les iba a decir algo que los iba a desconcertar… y no se equivocarían—. ¡Tengo la impresión que ustedes dos no son de este tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?!

Harry y Hermione tragaron saliva. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo responder.


	16. Chapter 16

XV

Ian aún no podía salir de su asombro al ver a Harry Potter en esa cafetería. No lo había visto desde que le dieron el alta en San Mungo, y solamente podía formular conjeturas sobre su paradero durante ese tiempo. Lo realmente afortunado del asunto era que, al fin, había encontrado al dragón, sano y salvo.

—¿Quieres que te diga por qué tienes ese dragón en tu espalda?

—Eso fue lo que dije —repuso Harry con un poco de impaciencia—. Dijiste que me podías ayudar con eso.

Ian tragó saliva.

—En teoría, sí, pero… bueno, no soy exactamente la persona indicada. Además, recuerdo haber dicho que _conocía_ gente que podía ayudarte con eso. Lo que puedo hacer es llevarte hasta esa gente.

—Pues llévame con ellos —gruñó Harry, taladrando a Ian con la mirada—. Necesito entender por qué tengo ese dragón en mi espalda y qué tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando.

Ian miró a Harry, sin entender.

—¿Todo lo que está pasando?

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para más preguntas. Llévame con esas personas de las que hablaste, y hazlo pronto. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ian iba a preguntar por qué el tiempo era un factor, cuando algo pasó silbando cerca de su oído. Instintivamente, bajó la cabeza y se parapetó tras la mesa. Se asomó por encima de ésta para ver quién le había atacado, y vio a un grupo de magos, ataviados con túnicas y ropas negras, con las varitas en ristre.

—¿Quién diablos son esos tipos?

—Ni idea —respondió Harry, quien había imitado a Ian, buscando una ventana para poder escapar de la encerrona—, pero sé que andan tras mi rastro. A estas alturas ya debes saber que asesinaron a Hermione.

Ian ya lo sabía, pero eso no impidió sufrir un retortijón de tripas.

—¡Es por eso que te necesitamos! —exclamó, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos cuando otro maleficio destrozó parte de la mesa con la que se estaba cubriendo—. ¡Un hombre llamado Antonius Smith cree que aún hay oportunidad para traer a Hermione de vuelta!

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento. Parecía procesar la nueva información. Los magos atacantes seguían acercándose, e Ian tragó saliva nuevamente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡No estoy bromeando! —exclamó Ian, sonando indignado—. ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

—¡Entonces debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!

—¿Y cómo mierda vamos a hacer eso?

—Déjamelo a mí.

Harry se aplanó contra el suelo y apuntó a los pies de los magos. A continuación, realizó un movimiento engañosamente simple con su varita, y un látigo de luz envolvió las piernas de los magos de negro. Harry tiró con todas sus fuerzas, y los atacantes cayeron al suelo, haciendo un estruendo de aquellos. Aprovechando la confusión, Harry se puso de pie, e hizo una seña a Ian para que se acercara. Temblando de miedo, el aludido salió de su escondite y se puso cerca de Harry.

—Toma mi brazo, ¡rápido!

Ian hizo lo que Harry le había indicado, y él, sin perder más tiempo, giró sobre sus talones y ambos desaparecieron de la cafetería con un estampido, justo cuando los magos agresores se ponían de pie para atacar nuevamente.

Harry e Ian aparecieron frente a la casa de Hermione, el primer lugar al que a Harry se le había ocurrido ir. La tarde estaba dando paso a la noche, y, como era natural, no había luces que se filtraran por las ventanas, lo que incrementó el nerviosismo de Ian.

—Tranquilízate —le recomendó Harry, inspeccionando las cercanías, de modo de no encontrar sorpresas desagradables—. No llegamos aquí porque tenga algún propósito en este lugar. Solamente quería escapar de esos magos. Ahora es tu turno para llevarme hasta ese tal Antonius Smith.

—¡Por Merlín, déjame recuperar el aire! —exclamó Ian, jadeando a causa del tumulto de hace un rato atrás—. Estoy al tanto de que estamos en problemas, pero no estoy acostumbrado a la acción.

Harry gruñó.

—Tienes un minuto para tranquilizarte.

Ian tenía más de una razón para protestar, pero no lo hizo. Harry le había rescatado de aquellos hombres, y lo menos que podía hacer era respirar hondo y llevar a Harry con Antonius Smith. Dependía de él que hubiera un oportunidad para tener de vuelta al fénix. No obstante, algo en las palabras de Harry le había llamado la atención y, pese a que habría tiempo para discutir el tema, juzgó que no haría mal hacer algunas pocas preguntas.

—Harry.

—¿Qué pasa?

—En la cafetería, hablaste de "todo lo que está pasando". ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?

Harry suspiró.

—Es una larga historia, pero tiene que ver con los días que pasé desaparecido —dijo al fin, decidiendo que no iba a ganarse la cooperación de Ian si no era honesto, o parcialmente honesto en ese caso—. Cosas ocurrieron durante ese tiempo, cosas que me dejaron pensando sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no.

—¿Y pretendes sacar a colación el tema con Antonius?

—Si es digno de confianza, lo haré.

—Antonius es digno de confianza —dijo Ian, con un poco más de aplomo, y Harry lo notó.

—Yo decidiré eso. Y asumo que ya te encuentras en condiciones para transportarnos.

—Más o menos —repuso Ian, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que se agarrara de su brazo—. Procura no soltarte.

—No lo haré. Solamente asegúrate de que lleguemos al destino correcto, o te mataré.

Ian tragó saliva. Con un poco de nervios, pero con el lugar de destino claro como el agua, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del patio frontal de la casa de Hermione, a sabiendas que su cuerpo ya había sido trasladado hacia el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Ambos aparecieron en el lugar designado para desapariciones, cerca del centro del inmueble. Ian miró a su alrededor y vio que Antonius Smith ya los estaba esperando. Harry dirigió una buena mirada al anciano. No sabía por qué, pero le recordaba un poco al malogrado ex director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. No obstante, su rostro era un poco más adusto y su barba no era tan larga.

—¿Tú eres Antonius Smith?

—El mismo —dijo el aludido, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Y supongo que Albus te enseñó buenos modales.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías! —exclamó Harry, sobresaltando a Ian, pero Antonius permaneció impasible—. Vine aquí porque necesito respuestas sobre ese maldito dragón que tengo tatuado en mi espalda. ¡Ya he tenido bastantes problemas como para que alguien trate de enseñarme buenos modales!

—La gente civilizada se saluda antes de plantear sus problemas, Harry Potter —replicó Antonius con un poco más de severidad—. Tienes que respirar hondo y calmarte. Actuando de ese modo no va a conducirte a ninguna parte.

Harry gruñó, y sacó su varita, apuntando a Antonius con ésta sin siquiera temblar.

—Pues yo pienso que actuando como un pelele no te dará muchos puntos. Ya te he dicho que he pasado por bastante para que alguien venga a decirme que, básicamente, soy un cavernícola. Lo único que quiero es una explicación. Quiero saber por qué tengo ese dragón en mi espalda.

Se hizo el silencio en el amplio salón. Ian juzgó que Harry había formulado su petición de manera razonable, sin elevar la voz ni sonar demasiado agresivo. Antonius pareció haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque habló en un tono menos severo que antes.

—Puedes bajar tu varita. Te explicaré por qué tienes un dragón tatuado en tu espalda. Acompáñame. Tú también, Ian. Es necesario que comprendas también.

Harry, respirando hondo, bajó la varita y se dirigió hacia Antonius, quien dio media vuelta y, con las manos detrás de su espalda, caminó con calma hacia una amplia arcada, la que conducía a un corredor tapizado con cuadros pintados al óleo. Ian fue a la zaga de Harry, pensando en lo que había dicho Antonius sobre él, que necesitaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pasillo no era demasiado largo, pero desembocó en una sala circular, con paredes de granito y un techo abovedado. No había cuadros, pero sí murales decorados con imágenes de fénix y dragones. También había un foro en miniatura, en cuyo centro había un pedestal con un libro abierto. El libro era voluminoso y parecía tener como mil páginas. Harry hallaba curioso que la respuesta a su pregunta estuviera escrito y no en la mente de Antonius.

—Uno no puede almacenar tanto conocimiento —dijo Antonius, interpretando correctamente la expresión en la cara de Harry—. Es por eso que existen los libros. Por desgracia, uno de ellos se ha perdido, y no se sabe si está en poder del enemigo o no. Pero ese no es el libro que debemos consultar. Es éste, el que descansa sobre este pedestal.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Es la historia de la Orden del Fénix, la que no cuentan los libros de historia mágica —dijo Antonius, hojeando con parsimonia las páginas—. Asumo que, a estas alturas, ya sabe que hay mucho más sobre la Orden del Fénix de lo que muchos creen. La historia oficial es que se trata de un grupo de magos, a cuya cabeza se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, creado para luchar contra los Mortífagos. Pero la Orden es mucho más antigua de lo que incluso algunos miembros creen, y su mandato es distinto. Muy distinto.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi tatuaje?

—El mandato original de la Orden del Fénix es luchar por la verdad —dijo Antonius con una voz pesada—. Hay demasiadas cosas en este mundo que han permanecido ocultas. Y ninguna ocultación de la verdad es casual. Hay personas que no quieren que se sepa todo, especialmente aquello que concierne al origen de la magia. Y es ahí donde entra en juego tu tatuaje, Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, desde tiempos inmemoriales, ha habido un tira y afloja de proporciones jamás vistas en toda la historia de la magia. Nosotros, es decir, la Orden del Fénix, somos una sociedad secreta, en esencia, pacífica. Aunque estemos preparados para combatir, no somos guerreros. Para eso, existía una casta guerrera, cuya función era proteger a la orden del peligro.

—¿Y crees que yo puedo ser un descendiente de esa casta?

Antonius asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Lo eres. El tatuaje en tu espalda lo prueba. —Antonius abandonó el pedestal y se acercó a Harry, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Harry, créelo o no, eres el último miembro sobreviviente del brazo armado de la Orden del Fénix, el Clan del Dragón.


	17. Chapter 17

XVI

Aquella noche era la noche.

Henry Johnson se aseguró de que estuviera todo el trabajo hecho (el oficial), y se encaminó hacia el séptimo piso. Normalmente, uno discurriría por los pasillos del castillo con extrema precaución, pero no él. Hay que recordar que su trabajo era reemplazar a Argus Filch, y deambular por el colegio como un ladrón no le daría muchos puntos. Era necesario mantener la calma y aparentar que estaba haciendo la labor para la que había sido contratado. Y eso, Henry lo sabía muy bien.

La única cosa que podía arruinar la misión era la contraseña. Era común que ésta cambiara después de un tiempo, precisamente para evitar que cualquier persona ingresara al despacho. Henry no había pasado el tiempo suficiente en el colegio para saber por cuánto tiempo sería válida la contraseña, pero no había forma segura de averiguarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, sin saber si era capaz de entrar al despacho o no.

Iba por el pasillo que conducía al despacho de la profesora McGonagall como si no estuviera intentando robar una Reliquia de la Muerte. Podía considerarse afortunado que la directora se encontraba en Londres, haciendo unos trámites para el Ministerio. Sin embargo, había una cualidad ciertamente ominosa en la forma en que las sombras danzaban a la luz de los candelabros, como si realzaran la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo prohibido. Ignorando aquella sensación, Henry llegó hasta la gárgola que señalizaba la subida hacia el despacho de la directora y, con cierto tiento, pronunció la contraseña.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando escuchó a la gárgola moverse, haciéndose a un lado, revelando las escaleras. Suspirando de alivio, Henry subió las escaleras y entró en el despacho, no encontrando nada diferente desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Al tanto de que los cuadros observaban todo lo que ocurría en el despacho, Henry se dirigió directamente al escritorio, donde yacía la Varita de Saúco. Por supuesto, no sabía que se trataba de una Reliquia de la Muerte, por lo que tampoco sabía su historia. Sin embargo, asumió que el Alquimista tenía una imagen más clara de lo que era realmente esa varita, y no titubeó hasta que estuvo frente al escritorio.

Henry miró la Varita de Saúco, consciente de que era un arma poderosa en las manos correctas. Pese a que sabía acerca de su poder, no era consciente de su verdadera naturaleza ni de la forma en que había pasado de dueño en dueño. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que guardaba relación con el cuento de los tres hermanos era solamente un cuento, al menos en lo concerniente a él. Y sabía que el Alquimista pensaba lo mismo.

Con una mano trémula, Henry tomó la varita, pensando que podía haber alguna protección oculta, pero nada ocurrió. Suspirando, la sostuvo entre sus manos, mirándola con detalle, asegurándose de que su aspecto concordara con la descripción que le había entregado el Alquimista. Cuando lo hubo hecho, dio media vuelta, percatándose que los cuadros no hacían ningún ruido y encendió la punta de su varita, pretendiendo hacer su trabajo, revisando anaqueles, gabinetes y demás muebles, hasta que se sintió conforme. Apagando la varita, salió del despacho, bajó las escaleras y regresó a su oficina, donde llevaría a cabo la siguiente fase del plan.

En uno de los cajones de su escritorio, había un frasco pequeño, en el cual parecía estar vacío, pero Henry sabía que no era así. Había aprovechado que el mundo mágico ya no estaba amenazado por un mago tenebroso para traer consigo aquel frasco. No obstante, aquella era la parte del plan que le gustaba menos. En cuanto aspirara el contenido del frasco, iba a experimentar algo no muy agradable que digamos.

Respirando hondo, Henry destapó el frasco y se lo llevó a la nariz, aspirando rápidamente, de modo que no se escapara nada. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no hubiera nada en el frasco, lo tapó y lo hizo desaparecer, de forma que no hubiera evidencia de que alguna vez había empleado ese frasco. Luego, esperó, pues era lo único que le quedaba hacer… y asegurarse que nadie descubriera el _otro_ frasco.

Cinco minutos después, Henry comenzó a sentirse mal. Comenzó a sudar, como si en la oficina hiciera mucho calor. Después, unas pústulas de un desagradable color verde amarillento comenzaron a aparecer en su cara y en sus manos. Pese a que ese era el plan, Henry no pudo evitar quejarse, pues enfermarse a propósito jamás era agradable. A duras penas, consiguió enviar un Patronus a la sala de los profesores, dejando caer la varita a causa de lo débil que se sentía. La fiebre se hizo más intensa, y la debilidad se extendió a sus piernas, haciendo que cayera de lado al suelo, haciendo un tumulto de aquellos.

Cinco minutos después, el profesor Flitwick llegó a la oficina del celador, viendo el estado de Henry, juzgando que estaba más allá de las capacidades de la enfermería del colegio. Empleando un encantamiento para hacer que el cuerpo levitara, el profesor Flitwick transportó al enfermo hasta el exterior del colegio, donde usó la aparición conjunta para trasladarlo a San Mungo.

Una vez instalado en una cama, Henry hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tomar el frasco que se encontraba oculto en su túnica. Tuvo que extender el brazo, pues la túnica se encontraba junto a él, a casi un metro de distancia. La torpeza de sus movimientos casi hizo que la percha se cayera al suelo, haciendo un alboroto que Henry prefería evitar. No obstante, al final, pudo extraer el frasco y, con manos temblorosas, aspiró su contenido.

Media hora más tarde, todos los síntomas desaparecieron y Henry pudo ponerse de pie sin problemas. Cuando un sanador acudió a la sala para evaluar su estado, compuso una expresión de estupefacción al ver al paciente completamente curado. Por supuesto, Henry había ocultado el frasco en su túnica, de modo que nadie sospechara qué había pasado.

—Es extraño, pero me siento bien —dijo Henry, procurando sonar desconcertado.

El sanador no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Acababa de presenciar un milagro, y los milagros eran difíciles de definir en el mundo mágico. Lo único que podía hacer era realizar los exámenes de rutina. Pues eso hizo, solamente para confirmar lo que ya sabía: el paciente se había curado de una forma inexplicable. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era darle el alta médica.

Henry, por otro lado, pese a que las cosas habían resultado de acuerdo al plan, decidió jamás volver a pasar por semejante experiencia. Salió de San Mungo, buscando un lugar para desaparecer sin que algún muggle lo viera. Recorriendo calles y callejones en las cercanías, ubicó un lugar apropiado. Se trataba de un callejón con tachos de basura por doquier y un olor que hacía imaginar vertederos… o cloacas. Tampoco parecía haber algún cuidado por dejar la basura en los tachos, y para alguien tan meticuloso como Henry, ver semejante desorden era una ofensa a su sentido común y, por supuesto, a su profesionalismo. Sin embargo, no contaba con mucho tiempo y, tapándose la nariz, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del callejón con un estampido.

A Henry no le causaba ninguna sorpresa lo opulenta que era la residencia del Alquimista. Tratándose de alguien que podía costear sus servicios sin problema, era como esperado que el antejardín estuviera decorado con piletas de tres metros de altura, o que álamos flanquearan el camino, pavimentado con mármol, hacia la entrada principal. _No creo que todo esto se mantenga así por magia_ se dijo Henry, justo cuando vio al jardinero, cortando maleza con su varita, o decorando los árboles de modo que lucieran como estatuas.

Cuando entró en la mansión, Henry imaginó que valía la pena trabajar un siglo para tener semejantes comodidades. Un elfo doméstico le indicó hacia dónde debía ir, y Henry subió unas escaleras, negando con educación los ofrecimientos del diminuto sirviente. Ignoraba de qué estaban hechas las escaleras, pero imaginó que también se trataba de mármol. Los ricos se sentían atraídos por ese material de construcción, por alguna razón que Merlín sabría mejor.

El estudio que ocupaba el Alquimista para pasar el tiempo libre era muy amplio, casi tanto como el de una vivienda de una familia de clase media. Las cortinas, pesadas y amplias, se encontraban corridas, y las luces que entregaban los candelabros otorgaban al lugar un aire como arcano. Había varios sillones diseminados por el estudio, pero solamente uno de ellos parecía estar ocupado. Era el único que le daba la espalda, y por el que se asomaba una cabeza. No podía ver el color de su cabello, pues las luces estaban dispuestas de tal forma que no fuese posible identificar al dueño de la casa.

—Me imagino que vienes con buenas noticias —dijo el Alquimista, luciendo moderadamente complacido.

—Tengo lo que me encargó —dijo Henry, recién cayendo en la cuenta de que nadie en San Mungo había registrado los bolsillos de su túnica—. La Varita de Saúco.

—La más poderosa en existencia —dijo el Alquimista calmadamente, disimulando exitosamente la emoción—. Estuvo en las manos de Albus Dumbledore, e hizo maravillas con ella. Es esta varita lo que hace a un mago corriente, uno extraordinario. Es la herramienta perfecta para hacer hablar a un muerto.

—Me sorprendió que no estuviera custodiada por encantamientos defensivos.

—Tal vez nadie allá lo creyó necesario. De todos modos, el mundo mágico cree que lo peor ya pasó, cuando lo peor está por venir. O, simplemente, Minerva McGonagall es más ingenua de lo que pensé. Cualquiera está dispuesto a tener una varita como esta en sus manos.

—Aun así, me molesta que no hubiera seguridad a su alrededor.

—A mí no —dijo el Alquimista, indicando con una mano a que Henry dejara la varita sobre el velador junto al sillón—. Hiciste tu trabajo, te ceñiste al plan, y por eso, serás bien recompensado. Los Galeones prometidos ya están en tu cuenta en Gringotts. Haz con ellos lo que se te plazca.

Henry tomó eso como el fin de la conversación, y no quiso preguntar si tenía un nuevo trabajo para él. De todos modos, si así era, tenía por seguro que el Alquimista se iba a contactar con él nuevamente. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Henry desapareció del estudio y salió al aire de la tarde, empleando un punto señalizado con un cartel para transportarse al centro de Londres y dirigirse a Gringotts, donde se aseguraría que el dinero estuviera allí, tal como el Alquimista había dicho.

Después de hacer los trámites necesarios, Henry estaba frente a su bóveda. Cuando el duende la abrió, vio que el Alquimista cumplía con sus promesas. Sin embargo, un incidente ocurrido hace unos días atrás, cuando una explosión destruyó por completo la bóveda 334, hizo que fuese más cauto a la hora de retirar su dinero. Entró a la bóveda, con el fin de retirar unos pocos Galeones para hacer algunas compras, pero en cuanto tomó uno de ellos, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Su piel adquirió una tonalidad dorada y, después de unos cuantos segundos, se había convertido en oro, tal como el resto de las monedas dentro de la bóveda.

* * *

En el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, el tercer número de la combinación había sido hallado. La verdad sobre el maletín se encontraba cada vez más cerca.


	18. Chapter 18

XVII

—¿De qué estás hablando? —quiso saber Harry a gritos, mientras sobrevolaban los bosques del sur de Escocia—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que venimos del futuro?

—Sus auras mágicas son diferentes al del resto de los magos que viven aquí —dijo Morro Negro, quien era capaz de hablar en un tono normal, pese a las corrientes de aire a esas alturas—. Además, me da la impresión que conocen hechizos que en este tiempo no existen aún.

—¿Y cómo diablos puedes saber eso? —preguntó Hermione, luciendo estupefacta.

—Cuando el Jefe Dragón hizo contacto conmigo, nuestras conciencias intercambiaron memorias, recuerdos, capacidades y otras cosas —explicó Morro Negro, quien comenzó a perder altura, lo que inquietó un poco a Harry y Hermione—. Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, pero compartimos lo suficiente para conocer una buena parte de lo que eres, Jefe Dragón.

Harry aún no podía acostumbrarse a que un animal mágico le llamara de ese modo. Y sin embargo, podía entender el punto de Morro Negro, pues a veces podía ver imágenes y recuerdos que no le pertenecían, aparte de una rabia que no podía explicar de dónde provenía. Era una rabia que hacía que su sangre hirviera y que le hacía ciego a todo lo demás.

—¿Por qué estás tan lleno de rabia? —preguntó Harry, a medida que Morro Negro seguía descendiendo.

—Es por el trato que ha recibido nuestra especie, Jefe Dragón —dijo Morro Negro. Harry a veces deseaba que el animal no le llamara por ese título—. No puedo decir más, porque nos estamos acercando al suelo, y hay gente reunida allá abajo.

—Entonces aterriza en medio de ese bosque —indicó Harry, y Morro Negro planeó sobre un grupo de coníferas que se alzaban hacia el cielo como lanzas en una formación de batalla—. No quiero que alguien advierta nuestra presencia.

Morro Negro planeó en círculos sobre el bosque, hasta que encontró un pequeño claro, donde pudo aterrizar sin ningún problema. A continuación, Harry y Hermione descendieron del dragón, sintiendo que el suelo ondulaba debajo de sus pies. Harry pudo notar que Hermione lucía bastante agradecida de tener sus dos pies bien puestos en la tierra.

—¿Alguna orden, Jefe Dragón?

No sabía por qué, pero a Harry le daba pudor el hecho que un dragón estuviera a su servicio.

—Ninguna. Eres libre de proceder como quieras.

—Entendido —dijo Morro Negro, inclinando la cabeza en señal de cortesía—. Si me necesitas, solamente pega un silbido. Estaré allí, aunque me encuentre muy lejos. De todos modos, andaré cerca.

Y Morro Negro emprendió el vuelo hacia el azul del cielo. Harry y Hermione vieron cómo el dragón se alejaba, hasta que fue un pequeño punto negro. Acto seguido, se internaron en el bosque, al tiempo que Hermione empleaba su útil encantamiento de orientación para guiarse en medio de los árboles.

—El grupo de gente se encontraba al oriente —indicó Hermione, siguiendo las indicaciones de su varita. Harry la siguió, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo evitar las raíces, las cuales se encontraban cubiertas con material vegetal. Sin embargo, ambos se dieron cuenta que aquello trabajaba a su favor, pues ayudaba a amortiguar sus pasos. Así, pudieron pasar prácticamente desapercibidos por la mayor parte de la fauna local, a excepción de aquella que se encontraba cerca. Sin embargo, se trataba mayormente de animales herbívoros, los que no representaban ninguna amenaza para ambos.

Hermione decidió emplear la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry, pues era la herramienta más efectiva a la hora de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pues la sacó de su útil bolsa de cuentas y se la tendió a Harry. De todos modos, era _su_ Reliquia de la Muerte, y era su derecho usarlo.

—¿Podrías dejar las formalidades para después? —dijo Harry, luciendo un poco exasperado.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amigo. Hace rato que le daba la impresión que Harry se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña, como si fuese otra persona la que habitaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, desconocía lo que le había pasado mientras estuvo desaparecido. Tal vez pasó por una experiencia que originó semejante cambio., tal vez le torturaron, o le hechizaron para tal efecto. Pero aquello ya no importaba. El hecho seguía en pie. Harry había sufrido un cambio. Ahora, si era para mejor o no, estaba por verse.

Harry se puso la Capa de Invisibilidad, y envolvió a Hermione con ésta. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercaron al grupo de gente, hasta que éste fue perfectamente visible. De hecho, ni siquiera se podía clasificar como un grupo. Eran solamente dos personas. Harry conocía a una de ellas. No era otro que el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Hablaba con un sujeto delgado y que usaba ropas ostentosas, en las cuales predominaba el verde y el plateado.

—Asumo que el otro personaje es Salazar Slytherin —dijo Hermione. Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

—¿Acaso no te fijaste en su ropa?

Harry miró al hombre delgado más detenidamente, y comprobó que Hermione tenía razón.

—Verde y plateado —murmuró Harry con saña—. ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes? —añadió, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Shh —siseó Hermione, arrodillándose y sacando un pergamino, una pluma y tinta—. Recuerda que debemos documentar todo sobre los fundadores.

Harry asintió por toda respuesta.

Ambos se acercaron un poco más, de modo que las voces de ambos interlocutores fuesen más audibles.

—¿Y vas a permitir que Rowena sea quien tenga la idea de construir un colegio de magia? —decía Salazar, con una voz muy agitada—. Recuerda que, más allá de su sabiduría, sigue siendo una mujer. Está afecta a sus reglas y debilidades, las que no son pocas. Si esto se llega a saber, el colegio partirá con mala reputación.

—Tienes razón —admitió Godric, y a Hermione se le revolvió el estómago al ver que ya no empleaba aquel tono caballeroso tan propio de aquella época. En ese momento, sonaba como un conspirador—. Pese a que tengo en alta estima a las mujeres, hay que pensar en el bien mayor. Si los magos se enteran de que la idea de un colegio de magia fue propuesta por una mujer, eso nos dejará en muy mala posición. Ya sabes cómo son los magos de ahora. Y para qué hablar de los muggles.

—Entonces, debemos hallar una forma de que eso no pase —dijo Salazar en un tono confidencial que, no obstante, fue escuchado claramente por Hermione—. ¿Hablaste con Helga?

—Hace unos días atrás, mientras me dirigía hasta acá. A ella le da lo mismo quién proponga la idea, siempre y cuando ella sea parte de lo que queremos hacer.

—Bien. Entonces es claro lo que debemos hacer.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

—Deberías emplear el cerebro de vez en cuando, amigo —dijo Salazar, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "amigo"—. Haremos que Rowena nos explique en qué consiste esa idea, y luego, le borraremos la memoria. No será nada drástico. Solamente olvidará que ella tuvo la idea del colegio de magia.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, es como si nosotros quisiéramos tener el crédito de haber tenido la idea.

—Se verá de ese modo, pero recuerda que no lo hacemos por la gloria. —Salazar miró a Godric con algo parecido a hambre en sus ojos, y él sintió un poco de miedo al ver esa mirada en los ojos de su amigo—. Lo hacemos por un asunto de percepción, nada más. ¿Cómo crees que verá el mago promedio que una mujer tuvo la mejor idea en cientos de años? Lo va a ver como una mala idea, y este proyecto jamás verá la luz. Y no queremos que eso pase, ¿no crees?

Godric no dijo nada, pero se podía ver que estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de su amigo Salazar. Esto causó una gran conmoción en Hermione, pues tenía una idea muy distinta de lo que fueron los fundadores de Hogwarts. Ella creía que aquellas personas se habían unido por compartir el sueño de querer educar a magos jóvenes, y que solamente unos desacuerdos habían alejado a Salazar Slytherin del colegio. No tenía idea que los complots se venían dando desde incluso antes que se concibiera siquiera la idea de formar el colegio de magia. ¿De verdad, Godric Gryffindor había aceptado participar en algo así? Sin embargo, Hermione había escuchado y documentado toda la conversación. No había ningún margen de duda. Salazar y Godric estaban confabulados para que la idea del colegio no proviniese de la cabeza de una mujer.

—¿Puedes creer lo que acabamos de escuchar?

—Aún lo estoy procesando —dijo Harry, quien se había quedado helado al ver cómo el fundador de la casa más valerosa de Hogwarts se había comportado como el Malfoy promedio—. Pero… diablos… no me extraña que esto no aparezca en los libros de historia, sobre todo con lo que está pasando actualmente con eso de la revolución femenina.

Hermione había olvidado que, en su presente, había un movimiento que abogaba por los derechos de la mujer, y aquello ocurría tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Por supuesto, la aristocracia mágica criticaba aquellos movimientos por "carecer de sentido biológico". Hermione hallaba cómica aquella declaración, pues, desde el punto de vista biológico, las mujeres tenían muchas ventajas sobre los hombres. Claro, uno podía argumentar que carecían de fuerza física, pero Hermione no era una mujer que no conociera cuáles eran sus fortalezas, y sabía que los hombres eran menos tolerantes al dolor, que no aguantarían ni dos semanas de embarazo y, por supuesto, no serían capaces de soportar las vicisitudes del ciclo menstrual, lo que de por sí era un asunto delicado para una enorme mayoría de las mujeres. Además, como los hombres poseían más fuerza física, consumían más energía, y su cuerpo se desgastaba más rápido, lo que los hacía envejecer más rápido. Y aun así, pese a todos esos argumentos, los cuales eran perfectamente racionales y acordes a la realidad, los aristócratas del mundo de los magos insistían en que las mujeres eran sirvientas glorificadas.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato, mientras veía a Godric y a Salazar separarse en diferentes direcciones—. Si esto se llegara a saber, habría una turba mañana mismo.

—¿Tienes todo documentado?

—Cada palabra —repuso Hermione, guardando el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma—. Incluso tengo registrado cuándo y dónde estos tipos van a realizar su plan.

—Entonces debemos estar allí.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Aquello fue un gran sobreentendido.

Harry gruñó, mientras se alejaba del lugar de la conversación, buscando un lugar seguro para llamar a Morro Negro y dirigirse al pueblo más cercano. Iban a necesitar el descanso.


	19. Chapter 19

XVIII

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el Alquimista salía de su mansión. Lo que necesitaba hacer a continuación debía hacerlo por sí mismo. Era una misión demasiado importante para encomendársela a una tercera persona, aunque fuese alguno de sus asociados. Por esa razón, decidió emplear su nombre real para entrar a aquel lugar.

Se transportó mediante Desaparición hacia su destino, o mejor dicho, a las afueras de su destino, pues era mucho pedir que no hubieran encantamientos defensivos, pese a que ya no hubiera amenazas visibles en el mundo mágico.

 _Mi trabajo no puede ser clasificado como una amenaza. Solamente quiero que las cosas sigan como están. Eso no puede ser una amenaza, ¿verdad?_

El Alquimista entró en el recinto, y fue relativamente bien recibido por los profesores y algunos alumnos. Dijo que necesitaba ir a un lugar en específico, y la profesora McGonagall no vio impedimento alguno para negarle su petición. De todas formas, él ya no era el mismo hombre que alguna vez fue.

O al menos eso era lo que el Alquimista quería hacerle creer a la directora del colegio. A ella y a todo el mundo.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegó al lugar. O al menos a varios metros frente al lugar, pues su destino se encontraba en un islote en medio de un lago. El Alquimista no entendía por qué diablos le llamaban el lago negro, si no lo era en absoluto. Tal vez se debía al hecho que no recibía tanta luz como debería, gracias a la presencia de nubes. De todos modos, era mucho pedir que en esas latitudes hubiera un clima como el de Europa Central, por ejemplo.

El Alquimista no vio ningún bote cerca, pero había otros medios para llegar al islote. No era llamado "Alquimista" en balde.

Extrajo una bolsa café de cuero y tomó un poco del polvo que se encontraba en su interior. Lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, y con la otra, hizo un encantamiento que esparció el polvo por la superficie del agua. No tuvo que esperar más de quince segundos para ver resultados tangibles.

El Alquimista caminó por un corredor de hielo, el cual se había formado a partir del contacto del polvo con el agua. Sin embargo, aquel hielo no era del común, sino que se trataba de una variedad más permanente, indiferente del clima o la temperatura. Además, se caracterizaba por su firmeza. Podía soportar el paso de un elefante sin ningún problema, pese a que el grosor de la capa de hielo no era más de veinte centímetros. Tampoco daba frío al tocarlo.

Cuando el Alquimista llegó al islote, divisó el extraño mausoleo que dominaba la exigua masa de tierra. También se trataba de la única construcción artificial en el lugar. El Alquimista miró de arriba abajo el mausoleo, con sentimientos encontrados dentro de él.

 _Dumbledore_ se dijo, crispando un poco los puños, _pese a que te quería muerto, también pienso que era necesario que te mantuvieras con vida. Después de todo, eras el único mago que conoce todo sobre la Orden del Fénix. Me servías mejor vivo que muerto. Voldemort era un mago poderoso, pero le faltaba visión. Para tratarse del mago más inteligente de su generación, no hizo planes demasiado ingeniosos, porque si lo hubieran sido, él estaría dominando el mundo en este momento. Haré un mejor trabajo que él. Nadie sabrá lo que estoy planeando hasta que sea demasiado tarde. De hecho, nadie lo sabrá jamás. Nadie tendrá alguna idea de que hubo un plan._

El Alquimista alzó su varita y apartó los grandes bloques de mármol que conformaban el mausoleo, de modo de no dañar o destruir ninguno de ellos. Una vez hecho esto, se acercó a la tumba y vio el cadáver del único mago que se suponía que el Innombrable temía. Como era de esperarse, el cuerpo casi no se había descompuesto. Ignoraba si se trataba de alguna magia presente en el lugar, o si Dumbledore era tan poderoso que su aura mágica no había abandonado su cuerpo… aún. El Alquimista sabía que eso no era de importancia.

O tal vez sí era relevante.

Si su aura mágica seguía irradiando poder, eso significaba que era posible que sus recuerdos siguieran presentes dentro de su cabeza. Aquello era conveniente.

Muy conveniente.

El Alquimista sacó la Piedra de la Resurrección, y la hizo girar tres veces. Al principio, no se percibió nada fuera de lo ordinario, hasta que el Alquimista vio que el cuerpo de Dumbledore se ponía de pie, o al menos una figura pálida que tenía la forma de Dumbledore, pues el cadáver seguía en su sitio. El Alquimista recordaba los testimonios de Harry Potter sobre lo que vio cuando usó aquella piedra y vio los ecos fantasmales de personas que habían sido cercanas a él. Durante un tiempo, al Alquimista le había preocupado que la Piedra de la Resurrección solamente podía ser empleada de ese modo, pero después, examinando más detenidamente el testimonio de Harry Potter, entendió que aquella piedra se podía usar con personas que no tuvieran una relación estrecha con él. Bastaba con desear que determinada persona volviera a la vida.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo el eco de Dumbledore, mirando con una mezcla de pena y lástima al Alquimista—. ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando ahora?

El Alquimista no dijo nada. Sacó la Varita de Saúco y apuntó con ella a Dumbledore. No era el momento de ponerse a filosofar.

—¡Imperio! —exclamó el Alquimista.

El chorro de luz dio de lleno en el eco de Dumbledore. Habría cantado victoria, pero el eco no parecía afectado por el encantamiento. El Alquimista frunció el ceño y crispó los puños, haciendo crujir la varita.

—Es admirable la forma en que piensas —dijo Dumbledore con la misma voz amable que siempre había tenido—. Usar la Piedra de la Resurrección para volverme a la vida, y emplear la varita más poderosa en existencia para hacer algo que se supone que es imposible para cualquier otra varita. Hubiera funcionado de maravillas tu plan, si fueses el verdadero dueño de la varita.

El Alquimista arrugó la cara.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La Varita de Saúco no es como las otras varitas que puedes comprar en el callejón Diagon —explicó Dumbledore con calma, como si estuviera dándole clases a un niño de doce años—. Para usarla de la forma en que quieres, tienes que ganarte su lealtad. Las varitas no son solamente palos de madera con propiedades mágicas. Poseen vida propia, tal como todo lo que se encuentra imbuido con magia. Aún no te has ganado la lealtad de esa varita, por eso no funciona de la forma en que quieres.

El Alquimista, pese a que era un hombre culto, jamás había escuchado algo semejante. _¿Las varitas poseen voluntad propia? ¿Pueden decidir a quién servir? ¿Pueden saber cuándo alguien es digno de usarlas?_

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —dijo el Alquimista después de un prolongado silencio—. Es información que me beneficia. ¿Por qué me la estás entregando de forma tan liberal?

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? —repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Te has convertido en un hombre en el que no creí que fueras capaz de convertirte. Siento que tienes un propósito, algo por lo que luchar, aunque no sea lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Sabes a quién represento, verdad?

—Me gustaría creer que te representas a ti mismo —dijo Dumbledore, mostrando una sonrisa triste—, pero pienso que hiciste esa pregunta porque, en efecto, representas a alguien más, alguien por encima de ti. Y, a fin de cuentas, solamente hay una razón por la que estás en este lugar.

—Así que lo sabes —repuso el Alquimista, poniendo los brazos en jarras—, y aun así, me entregaste información valiosa.

—No vi razón alguna por la que no debía decirte eso. No obstante, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que lo que te dije no te va a servir de mucho. Solamente hará que te hagas la pregunta que realmente importa.

—¿Y cuál es esa pregunta?

—Como te dije, eso lo descubrirás por tu cuenta. Yo creo que puedes conseguirlo. Ya no eres el mismo chico de antes. Has cambiado, en algunos aspectos para bien, y en otros, no tanto.

—¿Y por qué me estás ayudando?

—Soy un profesor —dijo Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi propósito es enseñar, da igual si mi alumno es un buen o un mal tipo.

El Alquimista no tenía otra cosa más que preguntar. Había acudido a ese mausoleo con un propósito bien definido, pero iba a salir de ese lugar con más preguntas que respuestas. _Solamente hará que te hagas la pregunta que realmente importa._ _¿Qué diablos quiso decir ese viejo con esas palabras? ¿Por qué piensa que haberme dicho que las varitas poseían lealtad no es tan importante?_

Mientras regresaba por el puente que él mismo había creado, el Alquimista revolvía las palabras de Dumbledore dentro de su cabeza, sin hallarles ningún sentido. No era capaz de ver qué pregunta podía ser tan relevante, así como tampoco podía ver por qué Dumbledore le había proporcionado información de esa forma. No obstante, el hecho que había regresado de su entrevista con las manos vacías debía indicarle algo. _Debe haber algo que Dumbledore no me dijo. Después de todo, él fue un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Debe, por fuerza, saber cosas que muchos no. Posee secretos, cosas que no quiere que personas como yo sepan. ¿Sabrá que formo parte de la Orden de Merlín? Es probable, pero no lo dijo de forma explícita. Pero estoy seguro que hay algo que me está ocultando. De otro modo, no me habría dicho ese secreto de las varitas con tanta liviandad._

Mientras se despedía de la profesora McGonagall y del resto de los profesores, el Alquimista regresó a la estación de Hogsmeade y empleó la Desaparición para trasladarse a su mansión. Normalmente, en ese tipo de circunstancias, cuando no podía encontrar la solución a un problema, recurría a algo que siempre le satisfacía. Y ese algo podía ser una de dos cosas: un buen trago, o un buen sexo.

El Alquimista tenía tanto dinero en su poder que podía costear los tragos más finos y las prostitutas más caras. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no tenía ganas de ninguna de las dos cosas. La plática con Dumbledore había sido más perturbadora de lo que había imaginado.

 _No obstante, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que lo que te dije no te va a servir de mucho. Solamente hará que te hagas la pregunta que realmente importa._

Aquellas palabras daban vuelta tras vuelta dentro de su cabeza, impidiéndole descansar como era debido. _¿Cuál es la pregunta que realmente importa? ¿A qué demonios se refería Dumbledore con eso?_ _¿Por qué cree que saber que las varitas tenían lealtad no me sirve de mucho? De todas formas, si las varitas poseen lealtad, deben tener un dueño…_

El Alquimista se frenó en seco. Miraba a la pared de su habitación, sin realmente verla. _¿Acaso podía ser tan simple?_ Después, tuvo que lanzar una carcajada. Muchas veces, las cosas más obvias eran las más difíciles de ver. Al final había encontrado la pregunta que realmente importaba.

Con el ánimo renovado, el Alquimista volvió a la amplia sala de estar, tomó asiento frente a la chimenea, y se puso en contacto con uno de sus agentes más valiosos y letales. Su cara apareció entre las llamas de forma oportuna.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

—Te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante —dijo el Alquimista en un tono lento y deliberado, para que su agente entendiera cada palabra—. Quiero que encuentres a la última persona que tuvo en su poder la Varita de Saúco antes que llegara al colegio. Tráeme a esa persona con vida.


	20. Chapter 20

XIX

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo ese tatuaje en mi espalda porque formo parte de una secta guerrera? —inquirió Harry con una expresión de total incredulidad en su cara, dedicando una mirada penetrante a Antonius Smith—. ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida!

Ian estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Antonius le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—Te entiendo a la perfección, Harry —dijo, alejándose de él un poco—. Yo tampoco lo creería si me lo hubieran dicho. Pero el tatuaje que tienes en tu espalda confirma lo que te acabo de decir.

—¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que este tatuaje haya sido falsificado?

—Ninguna —fue la respuesta lapidaria de Antonius Smith—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te examinaron en San Mungo, poco después de que te encontraron en esa cabaña?

Harry asintió.

—Recuerdo que Ian no vio el tatuaje hasta que yo me comencé a quejar de comezón. Fue ahí cuando me dijo que tenía un tatuaje.

—¿Y crees factible que alguien pueda haberlo hecho mientras te encontrabas inconsciente, en un lugar donde es imposible que alguien te haga un tatuaje?

Harry se llevó una mano al mentón por un breve momento antes de responder.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creer que eres un descendiente del brazo armado de la Orden del Fénix?

—Porque el tatuaje por sí solo no prueba nada —dijo Harry enérgicamente—. No he visto ninguna evidencia de que, en efecto, los miembros de aquella secta se identificaban con un tatuaje como el que tengo en la espalda.

Antonius Smith hizo un gesto para que Harry se acercara al libro que descansaba en el pedestal ubicado en el centro de la estancia. Antonius realizó un encantamiento para encontrar la página en la que se encontraba la información que buscaba. Harry vio en las páginas el mismo tatuaje que él tenía en su espalda, acompañado de una descripción breve sobre el asunto.

 _Los miembros del Clan del Dragón se identificaban mediante un tatuaje que era dibujado en sus espaldas. Éste, por norma general, tenía que ser dibujado a mano en los integrantes del clan. No obstante, en algunos casos excepcionales, el tatuaje aparecía sin que nadie lo dibujara en su espalda. Cuando eso ocurría, el miembro era nombrado de forma automática Jefe de Guerra del clan, cuya misión principal era proteger a la persona que tuviera el fénix tatuado en su espalda. Sin embargo, a diferencia del Clan del Dragón, ninguno de ellos presentaba tatuajes en su espalda, por lo que cualquier persona que lo tuviera, y se haya demostrado que no es una falsificación, se convierte automáticamente en el fénix._

 _Existe una profecía, escrita hace mucho tiempo, relacionando al dragón y al fénix, diciendo que existe un vínculo vital entre ambos. Esencialmente, mientras uno de los dos siga con vida, el otro no podrá morir, sin importar la gravedad de las heridas que tenga, o la enfermedad que padezca. La única forma de romper aquel vínculo vital es matando a ambos al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario, el vínculo seguirá vigente._

 _Tradicionalmente, en las tres veces en las que ha aparecido un dragón y un fénix, ambos siempre han sido hombres. No se sabe lo que podría pasar si, por ejemplo, uno de los dos es una mujer, y existe, o se establece, una relación sentimental entre ambos. Sin embargo, la convención histórica al respecto es que no debe haber vínculos románticos entre miembros de ambas congregaciones, pues podría dar pie a divisiones dentro de las entidades, lo que beneficiaría al enemigo. De todos modos, es muy importante que haya buenas relaciones entre la Orden del Fénix y el Clan del Dragón, y un ambiente sin relaciones sentimentales establecidas entre ambos grupos es deseable y necesario._

—Lo que me recuerda que debí haber consultado este libro antes de tratar de interpretar la profecía —dijo Antonius con una pequeña carcajada—. Por eso fue bueno que leyeras ese fragmento del texto. Nos aclaró muchos asuntos sobre la profecía y sobre tu posición en el Clan del Dragón.

—¿Y hay miembros sobrevivientes de ese clan? —preguntó Harry, quien no lucía complacido por alguna razón.

—Por desgracia, eres el único que existe —dijo Antonius, suspirando pesadamente y bajando la cabeza—. Al parecer, ya nadie quiere ser un guerrero hoy en día. La gente prefiere tener trabajos más ortodoxos y, lo que es más importante, trabajos remunerados. Uno no se convierte en un integrante del Clan del Dragón por razones económicas. Lo hace porque cree realmente en la causa por la que pelea, causa que comparte con la Orden del Fénix. Por eso ellos nos protegen. Y ahora, los necesitamos más que nunca. En especial a ti, Harry.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es porque Hermione está muerta?

Antonius volvió a acercarse a Harry, luciendo serio.

—Ya leíste lo que dice el libro —dijo, clavando sus ojos en los de Harry—. Tú tienes un vínculo vital con ella. Tenemos el cuerpo en una habitación especial para ella. Lo único que tienes que hacer para que vuelva a la vida es que estés cerca.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Fue cuando comprendió realmente lo que había querido decir el libro. Eso venía a implicar que Hermione era el fénix. El tatuaje en su espalda lo confirmaba. Aquello significaba que estaba en sus manos volverla a la vida. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su cara.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí, discutiendo tonterías? —dijo Harry con impaciencia.

Antonius escogió no replicar.

Los tres se encaminaron a un pasillo largo, el cual se encontraba tapizado con cuadros de fénix, dragones y paisajes montañosos que a Harry le resultaron familiares. El piso estaba forrado con placas cerámicas de color rojo y verde, y los candelabros estaban razonablemente espaciados entre ellos, de modo que nunca hubiera una penumbra total en el corredor. Al final de éste, una puerta dorada se interponía entre ellos y la habitación que solía ocupar el miembro de honor de la Orden del Fénix.

—Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra Hermione —anunció Antonius. Ian miraba la escena como si todo aquello fuese nuevo para él. Y, en efecto lo era—. Abre la puerta, Harry.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

Ian taladró a Harry con la mirada.

—Deberías tratar a Antonius con más respeto.

—Está bien —dijo el aludido, acercándose un poco a Harry—. Harry, no cualquiera puede entrar en esa habitación. Yo, como jefe de la Orden, tengo acceso, pero no soy yo a quien Hermione necesita. Te necesita a ti. Deberás entrar solo.

—¿Y puedo entrar?

—Eres el Dragón, el guerrero encargado de proteger al Fénix —explicó Antonius, señalándole la puerta a Harry—. Eres el más calificado para entrar en esa habitación. Cualquier otra persona no podría siquiera usar la manija. Pero tú no tendrás problemas.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, como si detrás de ella se escondiera un monstruo horripilante. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que la vida de Hermione era importante, y tomó la manija de la puerta, empujando hacia abajo. La manija cedió al instante y la puerta se abrió de a poco. Harry la empujo y vio que la habitación se encontraba bien iluminada al menos.

—Te dejaremos a solas —dijo Antonius, cerrando la puerta. Harry avanzó un poco, contemplando los detalles de la habitación con asombro. Lo que veía no desentonaría en una suite matrimonial en algún hotel cinco estrellas. Había muebles que parecían provenir de la Edad Media, una araña colosal en el techo, desde la cual provenían las luces, cuadros pintados al óleo, y una piscina pequeña, ubicada de una de las esquinas, humeaba con vapor, por lo que asumió que debía contener agua caliente. Soltando una risa sardónica, Harry desvió la mirada hacia la cama. Era de dos plazas, con un dosel de color rojo, al igual que las sábanas. Contuvo el aliento al ver a Hermione descansando, sin ninguna ropa cubriéndola. Su cabello se antojaba mojado, y supuso que alguien la había bañado antes de dejarla sobre la cama. Circundó la cama, y vio el tatuaje del fénix en su espalda.

—Es ella —se dijo Harry en voz alta, acercándose a Hermione por detrás y tomando su hombro.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo ella débilmente, dándose la vuelta y posando sus ojos en los de Harry—. No… no puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto está mal —dijo Hermione, poniéndose en alerta—. ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Los que me atacaron?

—Estás a salvo —repuso Harry en un tono tranquilizador, notando que la respiración de Hermione se hacía más rápida—. Nadie podrá ponerte la manos encima en este lugar.

Hermione miró a Harry con una expresión de incredulidad, para luego dar una buena mirada a su alrededor. Por la cara que ponía, Harry supuso que no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba. También entendió que no era bueno decirle la verdad en ese momento, estando tan alerta, esperando que gente la atacara en cualquier minuto.

—Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas —dijo Harry, recostándose sobre la cama y abrazando a Hermione, de modo de tranquilizarla—, pero créeme, éste no es el momento de respondértelas. Lo que realmente importa es que estás a salvo, y nadie tratará de matarte aquí. Te lo prometo.

Harry notó que Hermione temblaba. Si era por el frío o por el miedo, o por ambos, no podía decirlo con certeza. Decidió que se trataba del frío, y tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas, asegurándose que quedara bien abrigada.

Fue cuando Hermione tomó su mano.

—No necesito ese calor —dijo ella, clavando su mirada en la de Harry, pero él no entendía qué había querido decir Hermione con esas palabras. Después de un rato, miró en dirección a la chimenea, y notó que se encontraba apagada. Sacó su varita y, empleando un encantamiento simple, la encendió. Iba a pasar un rato para que el fuego calentara toda la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Hermione miró a Harry con una sonrisa de burla.

—¿Te he dicho que eres poco perceptivo? —dijo, con un poco más de energía en su voz.

—Hasta la náusea —repuso Harry, hastiado.

—Por Merlín, tengo que decírtelo todo de forma textual para que entiendas —dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos y luciendo exasperada—. Quiero tu calor.

Harry se quedó de piedra por un momento, para luego entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Hermione. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no esperaba que Hermione le pidiera semejante cosa hasta mucho después. A fin de cuentas, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se diera cuenta que una verdad que, al menos en un principio, le había sorprendido, pero que ya no constituía una sorpresa, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Qué crees? —dijo Hermione con un ligero viso de impaciencia.

—Es que no creo que sea el momento —dijo Harry, luciendo apremiado—. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

Pero Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Él cayó sobre ella, y ambos rebotaron sobre el colchón. Harry iba a protestar, pero Hermione tapó su boca con una mano.

—No arruines este momento, ¿ya? Quizás dentro de cuánto tiempo más podamos volver a estar a solas.

Harry intentó sacarse la mano de Hermione de la boca, pero tenerla a ella debajo de él, en esas condiciones, hizo que fuese perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad.

—Vamos, Harry, no te resistas. Sé que quieres esto.

Harry tuvo que admitir que Hermione tenía razón.

* * *

 **Nota:** Más tarde se explicará por qué Harry y Hermione parecen tener una relación romántica.


	21. Chapter 21

XX

Dos días habían transcurrido desde la conversación entre Godric y Salazar, y Harry y Hermione habían pasado esos días en una posada, ubicada en un pueblo cercano. La dueña era una mujer canosa, pero que trabajaba a gusto y sabía mucho de la vida. Disfrutaba compartir su experiencia con otras personas, aunque a Harry eso le traía sin cuidado. Aquello a Hermione le resultaba curioso, pues había conversado muchas veces con un hombre dotado de vasta experiencia, y no le daba la impresión que a Harry le aburrieran aquellas conversaciones.

Ese día iba a ser el último que pasaran en el pueblo, por lo que aprovecharon de dar una vuelta por el pueblo, no tanto por la curiosidad de saber más sobre la época en la que se encontraban, sino más bien para tener un poco de aire. Mañana, a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo, iba a tener lugar una reunión de carácter trascendental en la formación del colegio de magia, y Hermione había considerado inteligente tener un respiro como Merlín mandaba. Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Ginny? —quiso saber Hermione, sabiendo que faltaba poco para la boda.

—Eh… supongo que bien —repuso Harry con una cara de incertidumbre, como si no supiera realmente qué responder.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Supones que bien?

—Bueno… es que… ya sabes, con las chicas nunca se sabe.

—Harry, Ginny estuvo presente mientras estabas inconsciente en San Mungo —dijo Hermione con seriedad—. Estuvo llorando por ti, pensando en que no ibas a salir vivo de esa. Es obvio que ella te ama.

—Oh… bueno, es que no la he visto desde que me desperté —repuso Harry, notando que ella se había ido después de asegurarse que él estaba bien—. No tenía forma de saber por lo que ella estaba pasando.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo…

—No importa ya —dijo Harry, como si no le agradara mucho hablar del tema—. Estamos aquí, mil años en el pasado…

—¿Podrías callarte? —le espetó Hermione, golpeando su hombro con fuerza—. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije sobre eso?

—Ay, disculpa mamá —se quejó Harry. Hermione se vio conforme—. Lo que quise decir es que estamos muy lejos de nuestro hogar, y no hallaste otra cosa de la que hablar. A decir verdad, no estoy demasiado entusiasmado por esto de la boda.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? Has hablado del tema por semanas.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento. Parecía reflexionar sobre algún asunto desconocido para Hermione, aunque le dio la impresión de que estaba pensando en una réplica para sus palabras. Cuando finalmente habló, Hermione creyó que no estaba hablando con el Harry de siempre.

—Lo hice porque todos se veían tan contentos con la noticia —dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Debo reconocer que, al principio, la idea de casarme me entusiasmaba mucho. Después de todo, es eso a lo que todos aspiran, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, supongo.

—Luego, me di cuenta que no iba a compartir mi vida con la persona correcta —continuó Harry, mirando a Hermione fijamente, como tratando de decirle algo sin palabras—. Fue solamente un impulso que tuve, y vaya que duró harto tiempo. Pero todo acaba, y cuando acabó, me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por Ginny. Solamente me sentía atraído por ella, tratando de justificar que había algo más, cuando no había nada. No es que Ginny sea una mujer vacía… es sólo que… no es para mí. Necesito algo más que un encaprichamiento, algo que me llene… necesito a alguien con quien pueda conectarme de verdad, ¿me entiendes?

Hermione entendía a Harry a la perfección. Por mucho tiempo pensó que Ron no era ese hombre por el que había esperado toda su vida, pero terminó siéndolo. Pese a que le gustaba salir de fiesta con sus amigos, jamás había mostrado alguna señal de que la estuviera engañando con otra. En ese sentido, Ron era muy leal, además que había madurado bastante desde que comenzaron a salir. Aunque aún no había planes de casamiento, a Hermione le gustaba no tener ningún compromiso con Ron. Pese a que vivían juntos, y él se había ofrecido a pagar sus deudas, a Hermione le gustaba hacerse cargo de sus propios gastos. Esperaba que, cuando concluyera el trabajo que en ese momento estaba desempeñando, pudiera liberar a Ron de hacerse cargo de sus deudas.

—Te entiendo. Aunque no esperaba que dijeras algo así de Ginny.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, suspirando—. No le va a gustar mucho que se lo diga, pero pienso que es necesario. Como siempre decía Dumbledore, siempre es preferible la verdad a las mentiras.

—Ella está muy ilusionada —dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry con un poco de reprobación—. Vas a destrozarle el corazón si se lo dices de forma muy directa. Tienes que ser muy sutil para hacerlo, y te conozco, Harry. Tú eres tan sutil como un ogro de montaña. Estoy segura que ella no querrá verte nunca jamás si actúas como normalmente lo haces y, lo que es peor, te echarás a Ron encima. Y estoy convencida de que no quieres eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—De hecho, es fácil lo que debes hacer. —Hermione se dirigió hacia un lugar en el que no hubiera mucha gente, y Harry la siguió—. Tienes que ser auténtico en lo que hagas. No seas textual. Actúa de acuerdo a lo que crees. Muéstrate apático cuando estés con ella, o al menos no tan emocionado como deberías. Ella va a captar el mensaje, y hará la separación menos traumática.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Ginny es tu amiga.

—Por que siempre es preferible la verdad a las mentiras —repuso Hermione con una sonrisa pequeña—. Si yo estuviera en la misma situación que tú, estoy segura que harías lo mismo.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado—, he sido amigo de Ron por más tiempo. Le daría prioridad a él.

Hermione bufó en broma.

—Imbécil.

—Traidora.

Hubo un silencio breve, antes que ambos se echaran a reír. Tuvo que pasar un minuto completo para que ambos se calmaran.

—Fuera de broma, Harry —dijo Hermione, adoptando un tono serio—, ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Dejar a Ginny?

—Ya te lo dije. Solamente fue un encaprichamiento tonto. Ya viste cómo reaccionaba cada vez que ella andaba con Dean.

—En eso, solamente puedo darte la razón.

—Por cierto, gracias por los consejos —dijo Harry, tomando los hombros de Hermione con sus manos—. La verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Pues no mucho.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a la posada cuando vieron que el sol se estaba poniendo lejos en el occidente. Después de todo, la noche siempre era un buen momento para ladrones y asesinos, aprovechando la ausencia de luz para cometer sus crímenes sin que alguna vez fuesen atrapados. Y ser asesinados o víctimas de un robo no estaba en los intereses de ninguno de los dos.

Para abaratar costos, ambos compartían una habitación. No obstante, el dinero les sobraba para solicitar el cuarto más amplio, por lo que no había muchos problemas de espacio. El único problema era la intimidad. Aunque a Hermione no le causaba mayores dramas que Harry la viera desnuda, él no era de la misma opinión.

—¿Y si comienzo a sentirme atraído por ti? —dijo Harry, como si la sola idea le asustara más que un colacuerno húngaro.

—Eso no va a pasar —repuso Hermione desde el baño, mientras que se bañaba en la tina—. Además, sé que no soy tu tipo.

—¿Y yo soy tu tipo?

Hubo una breve pausa antes que Hermione hablara.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a responder esa pregunta?

—Ah, cierto —dijo Harry, recordando algo que había escuchado hace años ya—. Una chica nunca te dirá cómo atraerla.

—Es como si quisieras obtener el contenido de una caja fuerte preguntándole al dueño la combinación —repuso Hermione, luciendo divertida—. Bastante tonto, ¿no crees?

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Harry, recostándose sobre su cama, mirando al techo distraídamente—. Por cierto, procura no salir en pelotas del baño, ¿ya?

—¿Tan fea soy?

—No, es que no quiero tener sueños pecaminosos.

Hermione bufó.

—Bah, no soy tan atractiva. Ron me dice lo mismo, aunque agradezco que intente hacerme sentir mejor con sus cumplidos. En cuanto a ti, bueno, digamos que ya tienes una idea bastante precisa de lo que es una mujer atractiva.

—¿Te refieres a Ginny?

—¿A quién más?

—Bueno, podrías estar hablando de Cho Chang.

—Ah, verdad que también saliste un tiempo con ella. —Se dejó de escuchar el chapoteo del agua, y Harry asumió que Hermione había acabado con su limpieza—. ¿La viste en pelotas alguna vez?

—Estábamos en el colegio, Hermione —murmuró Harry, como si no quisiera acordarse realmente de Cho Chang—. No había posibilidad de que eso ocurriera.

—Pero no puedes pretender que eras inocente. Ron me contaba que, cuando comenzaron cuarto año, ustedes se apiñaban en las escaleras para mirar debajo de las faldas de las chicas. Incluso apostaban sobre qué color de calzón usaba cierta alumna. ¿Alguna vez le viste, o quisiste verle, los calzones a Cho? ¿O a Ginny?

—¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? —dijo Harry, indignado—. Da igual si era inocente o no. No deberías ser tan impertinente, sobre todo con un tema que está entre los tantos que se discuten sobre la igualdad de género.

—Oh, así que, de repente, encontraste el feminismo.

—Trato de ser empático —dijo Harry, procurando mirar hacia otro lado para no ver desnuda a Hermione. Fue cuando notó un detalle que antes había pasado por alto. No escuchó las palabras de Hermione, pues tenía los ojos fijos en un objeto de color negro. Lucía como una uñeta, de esas que se usaban para tocar la guitarra, solamente que mucho más grande.

—Hermione, ven a ver esto —dijo Harry con cierta urgencia.

—No cambies de tema, Harry —repuso Hermione, saliendo del baño y sentándose sobre su cama—. Admite que te ganabas debajo de las escaleras para verle la ropa interior a las chicas.

—Los calzones de quien sea me importan una mierda en este momento —espetó Harry, y Hermione supo que se trataba de algo serio. Sin molestarse en vestirse, Hermione acudió hacia donde estaba su amigo y vio el objeto que estaba mirando Harry. Lo tomó y lo expuso a la luz, para ver si había algo relevante. Resultaba que así era.

—Hay una pequeña nota —dijo Hermione, y Harry también la vio. Estaba en caracteres que ambos podían leer muy bien.

 _Prendan fuego a esta escama, y allí estaré.  
_ _Morro Negro._


	22. Chapter 22

XXI

El Alquimista había dado la orden de encontrar al último dueño de la Varita de Saúco hace diez horas atrás, y aún no había resultados concretos. El último reporte de su agente de campo hablaba de ciertas inconsistencias entre los testigos que vieron por última vez a la persona que había sostenido la varita por última vez. Cuando el Alquimista preguntó si había interrogado a los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, el agente dijo que eran precisamente ellos los que no podían ponerse de acuerdo en sus relatos. Aquello era problemático, porque retrasaba sus planes de una forma en que no le convenía. Mientras más pronto hallase la información que buscaba, menos riesgo corría de que todos sus esfuerzos dieran en el tacho de la basura.

El Alquimista decidió que debía hilar más fino si quería encontrar esa información. Quería escuchar de primera mano los testimonios a los que había accedido su agente. Para tal menester, solicitó a su agente compilar todos los testimonios obtenidos durante su investigación, cosa que tomó solamente media hora. En ese tiempo, el Alquimista tuvo un libro de más de cincuenta páginas llenas de declaraciones. Su hombre había sido diligente y efectivo con su labor.

En efecto, tal como lo había dicho su agente, los testimonios eran contradictorios. Aquello era de esperarse, pues los alumnos no habían puesto demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No obstante, armar una imagen de la escena no fue difícil. De hecho, uno de sus dichos decía que la verdad no era más que un conjunto de puntos de vista, e iba a aplicar aquella doctrina a la tarea a mano.

Pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Batalla de Hogwarts, había un punto de acuerdo entre los testigos, y era el duelo final entre Harry Potter y Voldemort. Uno de los alumnos recordaba haber visto la varita de Dumbledore en las manos de Voldemort, y había varios que concordaban en ese punto, pero había otros que decían que no habían podido identificar correctamente la varita que empleaba el mago tenebroso. Al comparar las descripciones de las personas que consiguieron identificar la varita con el objeto que tenía en su poder, dedujo que las similitudes eran demasiadas para que aquello fuese una simple coincidencia. Por lo mismo, dedujo que Voldemort estaba en posesión de la Varita de Saúco en aquel duelo. Aquello significaba una sola cosa.

Si lo que decían sobre la Varita de Saúco era cierto, entonces el dueño legítimo de la varita era…

 _Mierda._

El Alquimista, en su afán por impedir que su plan saliera a la luz, había cometido un error de juicio. Un error, sin embargo, que tenía solución.

Y era más simple de lo que había imaginado.

Llenando un vaso de whiskey de fuego, el Alquimista arrojó polvos flu al fuego y llamó a uno de los tantos agentes que tenía a su disposición. Cuando la cara del sujeto apareció entre las llamas, el Alquimista tomó asiento.

—¿Me llamaba, señor?

—En efecto, señor Higgins —dijo el Alquimista en su tono usual—. Requiero de tu presencia en mi mansión lo antes posible.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Necesito aclarar una duda con respecto a tu último trabajo.

Higgins frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi último trabajo? ¿Y cuál es el problema? Pensé que el asunto ya estaba zanjado. Recuerdo que usted fue muy diligente con el pago.

—Lo recuerdo bastante bien —repuso el Alquimista en un tono diplomático—, y no es un problema en absoluto. Es solamente una duda. Estuve revisando el reporte de tu misión, y necesito una pequeña aclaración.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Es una pequeñez. No le quitaré mucho tiempo.

Higgins se quedó pensando en el asunto por un minuto completo antes de acceder a la petición del Alquimista. La cara del agente desapareció y, dos minutos más tarde, el hombre completo apareció junto a la chimenea. Normalmente, el Alquimista no permitía que sus hombres pudieran transportarse mediante métodos mágicos a su mansión, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Aquel hombre era crucial para la siguiente etapa del plan, pero no por lo que el señor Higgins creía.

—¿Cuál es la duda que desea aclarar, señor?

No obstante, el Alquimista tomó por sorpresa a Higgins y ejecutó un maleficio asesino con un movimiento flojo de su varita. Higgins cayó al suelo con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y terror en su cara. El Alquimista volvió a tomar asiento, como si asesinar empleados a su cargo fuese un asunto corriente, y entregó instrucciones a un par de elfos domésticos para que se deshicieran del cuerpo.

 _Es el momento de probar si estoy en lo cierto_ se dijo el Alquimista, tomando la Varita de Saúco, la cual descansaba sobre una mesa junto al sillón, y manejándola con parsimonia, pensando en lo que iba a pasar si regresaba a Hogwarts. Juzgó que no era inteligente regresar al colegio con tan poca diferencia entre la primera visita y la segunda. Decidió que iba a pasar la noche en su mansión. Por supuesto, no iba a estar solo.

Usando la misma chimenea, habló con un hombre de aspecto enjuto y cara alargada, preguntando por algo que, en ese momento, le hacía mucha falta. Después de negociar las menudencias del asunto, el Alquimista esperó en su sillón, sabiendo que no iba a ser necesario siquiera ponerse de pie.

Cuando una persona apareció junto a la chimenea, supo que iba a requerir un toque distinto al que le dio al señor Higgins. Llamando a la chica con un dedo, el Alquimista se acomodó en el sillón, bajándose los pantalones, poniéndole en bandeja a la chica la faena que debía realizar.

 _Esta noche, tú eres mi puta_ se dijo el Alquimista, y supo que había elegido bien en cuanto la mujer se inclinó delante de él.

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando el Alquimista despertó. Como esperaba, la chica con la que había compartido lecho ya se había ido. _Es una chica muy profesional. Me gusta._ Teniendo una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, se tomó una ducha, se puso su ropa y, tomando la Varita de Saúco, salió de la casa, en dirección a Hogwarts. Decidió emplear la desaparición para tal menester.

Una vez de vuelta en los terrenos del colegio, el Alquimista hizo los saludos respectivos a los profesores, alegando que había olvidado dejar un presente en el mausoleo del profesor Dumbledore. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que los profesores se habían tragado la mentira, encaminó sus pasos hacia la isla. Le causó tranquilidad percatarse que el puente de hielo aún seguía en su lugar. Atravesó el puente y llegó al mausoleo, usando un encantamiento simple para abrirlo, y revelar el cuerpo del difunto director de Hogwarts. No le sorprendió ver que el eco de Dumbledore seguía en su sitio.

—Te tomó poco tiempo resolver el enigma —dijo él, luciendo complacido—. Pero éste solamente es el primero de muchos que deberás resolver.

El Alquimista no quería escuchar las peroratas de Dumbledore. Alzó la varita y, con un movimiento decidido, hechizó al eco de Dumbledore, y supo en el acto que había funcionado, porque el eco mostró la típica expresión de alguien bajo el influjo del maleficio Imperius. No habría obtenido el mismo resultado con cualquier otra varita. De hecho, no habría obtenido resultados en absoluto.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix?

—Bajo el edificio del Parlamento inglés —repuso el eco de Dumbledore con una voz carente de emoción—. No obstante, necesitas siete llaves para acceder a ese lugar. No es posible entrar a la fuerza, pues está protegida por una magia antigua, una magia que solamente puede romperse con las siete llaves de las que te hablé.

—¿Y no puedo emplear la aparición?

—El complejo está protegido de forma que nadie, salvo los miembros de la orden, puedan entrar. Si tratas de obligar a un miembro de la orden a que use aparición conjunta para que puedas acceder al cuartel general, el miembro podrá entrar, pero tú quedarás atrapado en el espacio entre espacios, sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

—¿Y entonces por qué hay una entrada?

—La entrada es para las personas que deseen unirse a la orden —explicó Dumbledore desapasionadamente—. Los siete templos, en donde se encuentran las siete llaves, constituyen una prueba para ver si el aspirante es digno de ser miembro de la orden. Por eso dije que éste era el primero de los enigmas que deberás resolver.

—¿Y dónde puedo encontrar esos templos?

—Hallarlos es parte del reto. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que el primero se encuentra en la sede de gobierno del mundo mágico, al menos en este país, si es que sabes cómo buscar. Lo otro que debes tener en cuenta es que no puedes emplear seudónimos para identificarte. Tendrás que hacerlo con tu nombre real. De otro modo, no serás capaz de entrar en los templos.

El Alquimista no podía decir que estaba complacido con la información que acababa de obtener. Una buena parte del plan dependía de su total anonimato. Nadie podía saber quién estaba detrás de todo el plan, y si él era expuesto, los demás seguirían, y la Orden de Merlín desaparecería de la faz de la tierra. Ni a él ni al mundo le convenía que aquello ocurriese.

 _Tengo que plantear este dilema a mis superiores_ se dijo el Alquimista mientras dejaba todo en su sitio y regresaba por donde había venido. _Debo tener mucho cuidado si quiero entrar en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y obtener ese maletín._

Haciendo los respectivos gestos protocolares, el Alquimista salió del perímetro del colegio y se transportó, no hacia las afueras de su mansión, sino que a otra parte.

Al Alquimista le parecía curioso que el primer templo se encontrara tan cerca del cuartel general de la Orden de Merlín. De hecho, estaban en el mismo lugar, pero en pisos distintos. Supuso que entrar a ese templo implicaba hacer algo que nadie en la Orden de Merlín hacía: decir la verdad. En ese sentido, ambas órdenes eran como agua y aceite, incompatibles entre sí.

Pero aquello no importaba realmente.

La convicción con la que ambas congregaciones actuaban era lo que debía tenerse en cuenta. El grupo con la convicción más fuerte era quien iba a ganar. Y, en ese sentido, la Orden del Fénix no había hecho más que protegerse, mientras que la Orden de Merlín no había hecho más que atacar. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la Orden del Fénix cometiera un error y pagara el precio.

Sin embargo, todo dependía de lo que sus superiores irían a decir respecto a sus intenciones. La misión que estaba a punto de emprender implicaba dejar de lado algunos de los preceptos más básicos sobre los que se fundaba la Orden de Merlín, pero era la única forma lógica en que se podía poner fin a una guerra que había comenzado hace más de mil años atrás.

 _Y yo quiero ser quien le ponga punto final._


	23. Chapter 23

XXII

El día había amanecido nublado, y era el momento de abandonar la posada. Hermione consideró que no era inteligente llamar a Morro Negro mientras siguieran en el pueblo. Por eso, empacó las cosas, guardándolas en aquella legendaria bolsa de cuentas, y saliendo de la posada, entregando una generosa propina a la dueña por el trato recibido.

No fue hasta que estuvieron a un par de kilómetros del pueblo cuando Harry usó su varita para prender fuego a la escama, la que no se consumió en cenizas, como había creído hasta ese momento. No tuvo que pasar mucho rato para que se escuchara el batir de unas alas. Harry miró hacia el occidente y vio la silueta de un dragón recortarse contra las nubes. Hermione se aseguró que no hubiera ningún mirón en las cercanías, mientras que Morro Negro daba con sus patas en el suelo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry, palpando el hocico del dragón a modo de cariño.

—Descansando —repuso el animal, flexionando las patas, de modo que Harry y Hermione pudieran treparse a su lomo—. Por un momento creí que te habías olvidado que existo.

—Sabes que no es por eso que no te necesitamos durante esos días —dijo Harry, pues, antes que él y Morro Negro tomaran caminos separados, le había explicado cuál iba a ser su siguiente misión.

—Jajaja, lo decía en broma, Jefe Dragón. Tengo claro cuál es mi siguiente destino. Ahora, sujétense, que llegaremos en menos de lo que a uno le tomaría decir "buenos días".

Morro Negro batió sus grandes alas, y Harry y Hermione se agarraron de lo que pudieron. En instantes, el dragón se encaminaba hacia el cielo, volando justo por debajo de las nubes. El lugar de la reunión no se encontraba demasiado lejos hacia el oriente, justo al otro lado de unos cerros escarpados, en cuyas faldas se extendía un lago de aguas oscuras. Morro Negro localizó el lago, y comenzó su descenso en espiral hacia la orilla poniente del lago, viendo que había una pequeña casucha a unos quinientos pies del lago.

—Esa es la morada de Rowena Ravenclaw —gritó Hermione, señalando la casucha con un dedo. Harry siguió la dirección en la que estaba apuntando su amiga, y vio que las apariencias podían engañar. Lucía como una casucha, pero solamente por el tamaño. La morada se veía como si estuviera recién construida, y estaba pintada de un color azul que no desentonaría para nada en el uniforme de la casa que Rowena había fundado. También se percató que había dos caballos a unos cien pies de distancia, y los jinetes apenas habían desmontado. Caminaban a paso desgarbado hacia la casucha, con varitas en ristre.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —exclamó Harry, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que Godric y Salazar modificaran la memoria de quien sería su compañera fundadora—. ¡Hermione, pásame la capa! ¡Tendremos que saltar!

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —protestó Hermione, notando que debía estar por lo menos a unos cien pies de altura—. ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡Y si sobrevivimos, esos dos pelafustanes se van a dar cuenta de nuestra presencia!

—No lo harán —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. A Hermione no le gustó para nada aquel gesto.

—Morro Negro, en cuando saltemos, cúbrete con unos árboles. Te llamaremos en cuanto completemos nuestro objetivo.

El dragón asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta.

Hermione, mirando a Harry como si temiera por su salud mental, le pasó la capa, y él procuró cubrir a ambos con ésta. Luego, sacando su varita, se trepó al lomo del dragón, aferrando fuertemente a Hermione, y se dejó caer. Anticipando los reparos de Hermione, Harry tapó su boca con una mano, y con la otra (sin dejar de poner a su amiga a buen recaudo), ejecutó un hechizo de viento, de forma que la corriente de aire amortiguara la caída. Por desgracia, la corriente no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza. Por fortuna, ninguno de los dos se había fracturado algo importante. Solamente sentían un dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Harry miró en dirección a los dos magos que caminaban hacia la morada de Rowena, y notó que se habían detenido, mirando hacia ellos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry se puso de pie como pudo, ayudando a Hermione, y, procurando que la capa no revelara nada, se alejaron de los dos magos, esperando que se detuvieran donde habían caído. Harry vio que había un punto bajo a unos treinta pies de su posición, y se encaminó en esa dirección, esperando que nadie advirtiera nada. A la usanza militar, Harry y Hermione se aplanaron contra el pasto, observando detenidamente a Godric y a Salazar. Parecían indicar con el dedo algo invisible en el suelo. Luego, de forma sorpresiva, Hermione tragó saliva, y Harry lo notó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione miró a Harry con ojos vesánicos.

—¿Realmente esperabas que cayéramos desde treinta metros de altura sin que nadie lo notara, verdad? Ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en que dejaríamos una marca sobre el pasto. Ahora, ellos van a saber que alguien estuvo aquí y, muy probablemente, harán el movimiento otro día, y nosotros jamás lo sabremos.

—Cállate, quieres —le espetó Harry en un enojado susurro—, y escucha.

Ambos observaron a Godric y a Salazar, quienes se dedicaban miradas de complicidad. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—Maldita sea. Creí que alguien nos estaba espiando —dijo Godric, taladrando con la mirada a Salazar.

—En todo caso, la marca luce como la de un cerdo —añadió Salazar, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Recuerda que por aquí vive un hombre que cría cerdos, pero que nadie quiere comprarlos.

—¿Quién querría cerdos con verrugas? —dijo Godric. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, después del cual, ambos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a encaminarse hacia la casa de Rowena. Harry dirigió una mirada de desdén a Hermione antes de ponerse de pie, tomarla de la mano y, en completo silencio, se acercaron a la casa, coordinando sus pasos de modo que llegaran a la puerta cuando Godric y Salazar ya estuvieran dentro.

—Estuve esperando por usar uno de estos —dijo Hermione con una voz monocorde, claramente disgustada por el susto que Harry le hizo pasar, y extrajo una cuerda de color carne de su bolsa de cuentas.

—¿Orejas Extensibles? —dijo Harry, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y qué pasaría si alguien de este tiempo descubre una de éstas, o peor, aprende a usarlo?

Hermione dedicó a Harry una mirada de puro veneno.

—Yo, a diferencia de ti, soy cuidadosa. Es claro que no voy a dejar esto tirado por ahí. Ahora, ¿podrías callarte por un momento? Necesito que saques pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Esta vez, tú vas a escribir lo que yo te diga.

Harry gruñó.

Hermione se detuvo al lado de la puerta, y coló la cuerda por debajo de ésta, procurando que no penetrara demasiado en el interior. Puso el otro extremo en su oreja, probando su funcionamiento. Por fortuna, la conversación se escuchaba claramente.

—¿Han venido a discutir con más detalles lo del colegio? —preguntó una voz de mujer, quien no era otra que Rowena.

—Tú fuiste quien propuso la idea, y nosotros aceptamos —dijo Godric en su usual tono caballeroso—. Ahora queremos saber los detalles.

—Muy bien —repuso Rowena con calma. Se escucharon unos pasos cortos y el típico sonido de madera rozando con madera, y Hermione supo que los tres habían tomado asiento—. Primero que nada, no estoy viviendo aquí por gusto. Desde hace años que he estado pensando en una forma de pasar mi conocimiento a otros magos y brujas, y pienso que éste es el lugar perfecto para fundar un colegio de magia.

—¿Y cómo pretendes organizar todo esto? —se oyó la voz de Salazar, sonando un poco escéptico, y Hermione supuso que lo había hecho para realzar la naturaleza casual de la reunión—. Porque armar un colegio de magia no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana.

—No, no lo es —repuso Rowena con su voz pausada y calmada, como la voz de alguien que tuviera la experiencia del mundo entero en su cabeza—, pero es realizable. Lo primero que tenemos que discutir es si vamos a incluir a todos los magos, o solamente a algunos.

—Yo pienso que solamente deberían entrar aquellos que sean magos en toda regla —repuso Salazar, y Hermione se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que él diría. Aquello no le hizo sentir mejor, sin embargo.

—Pues yo creo que todos los magos merecen una oportunidad, sin importar de dónde provengan —dijo Godric, y, a juzgar por el bufido que se escuchó en la sala, era obvio que a Salazar no le gustaba la idea.

—¿Cómo separarías a los magos que son en toda regla de los que no lo son? —preguntó Rowena, y a Hermione le sorprendió que no hubiera prejuicio impregnando su voz.

—Por sus genealogías —repuso Salazar escuetamente.

—O sea, por su sangre —concluyó Rowena, quien, de golpe y porrazo, ya no lucía ni remotamente imparcial—. Salazar, quiero que quede esto muy claro. Nosotros no podemos hacer diferencias por cosas tan banales como la sangre. Tal vez no te guste escucharlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Godric. Todos merecen una oportunidad de convertirse en magos en toda regla, no solamente algunos. Empezaríamos mal si le dijéramos a un niño con poderes mágicos que no puede convertirse en un mago. Ese no es el propósito de un colegio. Su propósito es proporcionar conocimientos a la gente que lo requiera para que sea una persona que pueda concretar sus metas en la vida.

—Pero es que…

—No hay peros que valgan —interrumpió Rowena con una voz más firme—. Lo importante es que no habrá divisiones en este colegio. Nosotros seremos los primeros profesores, y entre los cuatro, enseñaremos a los alumnos que deseen estudiar aquí. Por supuesto, enseñaremos diferentes materias, en las que seamos más versados, y si todo resulta bien, reclutaremos la ayuda de más personas para que cubran las especialidades.

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla rasgar el piso de madera, y Hermione supo que alguien se había puesto de pie.

—¿Qué pretendes, Salazar? —preguntó Rowena con un viso de temor en su voz.

—¡Obliviate! —exclamó Salazar, y Rowena no dijo más. El hechizo había dado resultado. Otro sonido de sillas moviéndose se escuchó, y Hermione asumió que Godric también se había puesto de pie.

—Desde este momento, harás lo que nosotros digamos —dijo Salazar con un poco de bronca—. Seguirás siendo uno de los fundadores, pero seremos nosotros quienes decidamos qué alumnos entrarán al colegio o no y cómo lo organizaremos todo.

—De acuerdo —accedió Rowena con una voz sin color, claramente una consecuencia a corto plazo del hechizo que modificaba la memoria. Salazar no dijo nada, pero era evidente que lucía complacido.

Harry había acabado de anotar todo lo que se había dicho, viendo a Hermione retraer la cuerda, una expresión de horror oscureciendo su cara. No la podía culpar. Nada de lo que había pasado en el interior de la casa se hallaba escrito en los libros de historia mágica. Asumió que ella no estaba preparada para encontrarse con aquellos detalles en la historia de la formación de Hogwarts. Por último, hizo un ademán a Hermione para que la siguiera hacia un lugar seguro desde el cual llamar a Morro Negro. Iban a necesitar una posada para descansar y procesar todo lo que había pasado.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIII

Ian y Antonius se habían cansado de esperar en la habitación del fénix, y se retiraron hacia el Salón del Manuscrito, donde había sillones donde podían sentarse con más comodidad. No obstante, Antonius tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando al interior de esa habitación. Lo último que necesitaba en su hoja diaria de problemas era que el dragón y el fénix estuvieran románticamente involucrados. Aquello sería fatal para la causa que estaba defendiendo.

Ian, por otro lado, no tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que había algo más que amistad entre Harry y Hermione. Lo que le tenía la cabeza dando vueltas era cómo mierda había ocurrido algo así. Ian sabía que Hermione estaba viviendo con Ron Weasley, y que no había problemas entre los dos. Pese a que no había planes de matrimonio a corto plazo, era obvio que había amor entre ambos. En cuanto a Harry, él sí tenía planes de matrimonio con Ginny Weasley. De hecho, de acuerdo con sus fuentes, la boda ya estaba en fase de planificación. Ninguno de los dos Weasley sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente, y estaba dispuesto a hacer pública la información, de modo que la misión de la Orden del Fénix no colisionara con un muro de hormigón.

—¿Tiene hambre? —preguntó Ian, notando que su estómago clamaba en protesta.

—Pues no le diría que no a unos bollos con crema.

—Iré a la despensa, entonces —anunció Ian, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del Salón del Manuscrito. Antonius miró como Ian desaparecía por una puerta lateral, luciendo preocupado. Desde que tomó la decisión de irse de la entrada a la habitación del fénix que había visto a Ian tenso, como si supiera que algo terrible venía en camino. Notó que miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera entrar a la fuerza y detener lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo al interior. Antonius quería creer que el dragón era lo suficientemente cauto para no atreverse a entablar un romance con el fénix, o que este último valorara la relación que ya tenía entre manos. Pero la mirada de Ian, y la expresión de su cara, eran difíciles de olvidar.

Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había dos personas frente a él. Cuando lo hizo, pegó un pequeño brinco.

—Harry, Hermione —dijo él con una voz un poco más aguda de lo usual—. No me di cuenta que estaban aquí.

—Solamente estábamos aclarando algunos puntos —dijo Harry, mirando a Antonius en lugar de a Hermione—. Bueno, ha llegado el momento en que le diga por qué estoy aquí, en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

—Pensé que solamente querías saber por qué tenías ese tatuaje en tu espalda.

—Bueno, ahora que sé cuál es el propósito de esta orden, tengo información que podría serle de mucha utilidad para su causa.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el auténtico origen de la magia.

Antonius se había quedado helado al escuchar las palabras de Harry. No tenía idea de qué clase de información había obtenido, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con el origen de la magia era controversial. Por muchos años, eruditos de todas partes del mundo habían tratado de dilucidar de dónde provenía la magia, si los humanos siempre la habían tenido, o si la habían obtenido de otras fuentes. Sin embargo, muchos historiadores coincidían en que los magos habían existido desde incluso antes de los fenicios. Otros decían que la evidencia que apoyaba la teoría de que la magia era más antigua de lo que se pensaba era bastante circunstancial. El debate era encarnizado, e incluso había desatado algunos tristes incidentes que habían dejado varios muertos y muchos heridos.

—Ese es un tópico muy sensible —dijo Antonius, a sabiendas de que si Harry tenía información fehaciente sobre el origen de la magia, hacerlo público sería como echar sal a una herida abierta—. Espero que tengas algo muy concreto entre manos, porque si no es así, entonces seremos el hazmerreir de todo el mundo mágico.

—Tengo algo más que concreto —dijo Harry con aplomo—, pero no soy el indicado para decirle lo que necesita saber. La tengo a ella. —Harry señaló a Hermione, y ella comenzó con su relato sobre todo lo que había visto y la evidencia histórica que la apoyaba. El relato duró no menos de veinte minutos, y Antonius se veía cada vez más sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando Hermione acabó, Antonius no podía articular palabra. Lucía como si la Navidad se hubiera adelantado. Cuando fue capaz de hablar, le fue imposible ocultar su emoción.

—Esto es… esto no es lo que he escuchado de tantos sabios ya —dijo, con una voz vibrante y alegre—. Contradice toda la sabiduría actual sobre el tema. Esto implica que tenemos una tarea gigantesca por delante. Debemos arreglar tantos errores… tantos errores, demasiados. Vivimos creyendo que nosotros éramos superiores por poseer esto que llamamos "magia". Esto, creo, es capaz de devolvernos la humildad y aprender de nuestros errores.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y los tres vieron cómo Ian entraba al Salón del Manuscrito, llevando una bandeja llena de bollos con crema. Se detuvo en el momento que vio a Harry y a Hermione, de pie frente a Antonius. No dijo nada por varios segundos, como si no fuese consciente de que sostuviera una bandeja. Después, dejó la bandeja en otro sillón y avanzó a paso raudo hacia Harry y Hermione, como si quisiera colisionar con ellos, pero se detuvo, mirando a ambos con unos ojos que solamente podían verse en alguien con la clara conciencia de que esos dos habían hecho algo malo.

—Sé lo que estuvieron haciendo en esa habitación —dijo Ian, y Harry y Hermione se miraron, como si no pudieran entender a qué se estaba refiriendo Ian con esas palabras. Por desgracia, aquel gesto no hizo más que echar leña al fuego—. No ganan nada con negarlo. Ustedes tuvieron sexo. Aún puedo oler el olor de la entrepierna de Hermione en tu boca, Harry Potter.

Antonius contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó a su discípulo hablar en esos términos de Harry y Hermione. Sin embargo, en cuanto tomó la decisión de intervenir, se escuchó un sonido seco en el salón, y vio que Hermione le había asestado una bofetada a Ian. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así, asqueroso cerdo de mierda? —bramó ella, dando un paso en dirección a Ian, pero él no dio muestra siquiera de sobarse la mejilla. Permaneció impasible, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para enfrentar a una terrible bestia del infierno.

—Soy dueño de mi boca. Digo lo que se me venga en gana. —Ian extendió un dedo en plan acusador hacia Hermione—. Además, eso no es nada comparado con el sacrilegio que acabas de cometer.

—Oh, por las bragas de Merlín, estúpido atorrante, ya no estamos en la Inquisición.

—¡Acabas de poner en peligro a todo nuestro plan! —gritó Ian, como si Hermione le hubiese hecho un daño obsceno—. Antes de abrirle tus piernas a Potter, debiste haber preguntado si eso estaba bien o no. Recuerda quién eres, quiénes son ustedes dos.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero Harry la detuvo con un gesto de su brazo. Era su turno de hablar.

—Primero que nada, reverendísimo imbécil, lo que hagamos Hermione y yo con nuestros cuerpos no es de tu incumbencia. Segundo, te lanzaste a tirarnos mierda sin que nos explicaras por qué no podemos tener sexo, o tener alguna relación sentimental de cualquier tipo. Así que, lo primero que te voy a pedir, es que te calmes y nos expliques todo, de forma que Hermione también pueda entender.

—No debe haber una relación romántica entre el dragón y el fénix —dijo una voz que no era la de Ian. Cuando Harry se volteó para ver quién había hablado, vio que Antonius se acercaba lentamente a él. Lucía preocupado—. Vi necesario recordártelo, porque parece que lo olvidaste. Recuerda que lo leíste precisamente en ese libro—. Antonius indicó con el dedo el libro que descansaba sobre el pedestal, en aquella misma habitación—. Eso es lo que el enemigo quiere. El romance no es algo que alentemos en esta orden, porque provoca pasiones, pasiones que después se vuelven imposibles de controlar. Por amor, Troya pereció. Las guerras más terribles que han asolado nuestro mundo han ocurrido por culpa de nuestras pasiones. Si ustedes tienen una relación romántica, les aconsejo que la terminen de inmediato. No está en nuestros intereses que el Clan del Dragón y la Orden del Fénix corran el riesgo de estar divididos.

—Por eso, ustedes no pueden tener ninguna relación, sexual o amorosa —añadió Ian, quien lucía un poco más tranquilo—. Si quieren servir a la causa de la verdad, es mejor que permanezcan juntos, pero no revueltos.

Por un momento, Harry y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran buscando algún argumento con el que rebatir las ideas de Ian y Antonius. Al final, fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Y por qué la Orden del Fénix y el Clan del Dragón podrían estar enemistados? Si ambos sirven a la misma causa, ¿qué podría separarme de Harry? ¿Qué podría separarlo a él de ustedes?

Antonius exhaló hondo antes de tomar la palabra.

—Como dije, el amor engendra pasiones. Las pasiones engendran envidia. La envida engendra resentimiento. El resentimiento engendra odio. El odio engendra agresión. La agresión engendra sufrimiento. Y el sufrimiento engendra miedo. No puedo permitir que el miedo se apodere de nuestra orden. No debemos temer descubrir y proclamar la verdad. Y para eso, necesitamos estar unidos.

Pero Hermione no lucía convencida por el argumento de Antonius.

—No creo que ese sea el caso. La experiencia me ha dicho que los puntos de vista de una persona son moldeadas por sus experiencias, sus enseñanzas y el entorno. No alcanzo a imaginar que el amor engendre tantas cosas malas, a menos que usted lo haya experimentado de ese modo. No voy a pretender que conozco su pasado, pero, lo que he vivido, sobre todo a lo largo de mis siete años en Hogwarts, me ha enseñado que no hay algo que una más a las personas que el amor. Diga lo que diga, no me va a separar de Harry, y si eso contradice sus doctrinas, pues mala suerte para usted.

Antonius, lejos de estar enojado, miró al suelo, luciendo derrotado. Ian, por otro lado, parecía haber encontrado una nueva determinación para chocar de frente con Harry y Hermione.

—Pues yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados —dijo, dirigiendo una mirada de puro veneno a Harry—. Haré lo que sea necesario para que esta orden cumpla con su misión. Aunque tenga que decirles a Ginny y a Ron de que ustedes se han estado revolcando a escondidas.

Y, antes que Hermione pudiera golpearle una vez más, Ian desapareció del salón, dejando a ella, Harry y Antonius enraizados al piso, sin saber cómo reaccionar.


	25. Chapter 25

XXIV

Ron Weasley estaba a punto de tomar medidas drásticas.

Nadie en el Ministerio era capaz de decirle dónde se encontraba Hermione. Se suponía que su trabajo iba a tomarle unos pocos días, pero esos días hace rato que se habían acabado, y Hermione brillaba por su ausencia. En palabras del jefe de Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, "estaban en ello". Siempre estaban en ello cuando se trataba de gente desaparecida, y eso a Ron le tenía con las entrañas revueltas. No sabía a quién preguntar, y la única entidad que, en efecto, podía hacer algo, le había respondido con evasivas.

Por supuesto, algo sabía sobre el incidente que había ocurrido en su casa, cuando unos hombres de capas negras habían atacado a unos desconocidos. Él se encontraba viajando en ese momento, por unos asuntos del club para el que trabajaba, cuando escuchó la noticia. El reporte de los Aurores hablaba de un fallecido en el altercado, y se habría revelado la identidad de la persona muerta, de no ser por la misteriosa desaparición del cuerpo. Ron había tragado saliva cuando supo que había una víctima fatal en el altercado, queriendo creer que aquella persona no era Hermione. Sin embargo, el hecho que nadie había podido encontrarla hasta ese momento, le tenía con los nervios retorcidos.

Para tranquilizarse, Ron escogió ir a una cafetería, la misma en la que había ocurrido otro incidente. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el local se encontraba casi lleno. Había solamente un puesto desocupado y Ron se apresuró en tomarlo. La mesera lo atendió, notando que lucía un poco agitado.

—¿Qué se va a servir?

—Un capuchino descafeinado, por favor… y una hamburguesa de carne con queso y tomate.

Ron odiaba el capuchino, pero era el local más cercano a donde se encontraba, y no quería molestarse en usar la desaparición para acceder a una restaurante más ortodoxo para él. Además, necesitaba calmarse, y esperar por su pedido le iba a hacer bien, más que el pedido en sí.

Había pasado cinco minutos sentado frente a esa mesa, cuando un hombre tomó asiento frente a él (la mesa contenía dos sillas). Ron iba a decirle que el puesto se encontraba ocupado, pero cuando vio a quien le estaba haciendo compañía, frunció el ceño. A ese hombre no lo había visto desde cuando acabó la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Hola, Weasley —dijo Draco Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, como siempre hacía, lo que a Ron aún no le terminaba de irritar—. Supe lo que le pasó a Granger. ¿Verdad que son inútiles los del Ministerio?

Ron arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando a Hermione?

—Por favor, Weasley, estás a un contrato de distancia de estar casado con ella. Es obvio que harías cualquier cosa por ella. —Draco hizo un pausa para evaluar a Ron. Lucía distraído, movía las manos de forma compulsiva, y aquello se hacía extensivo a sus pies—. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que tienes una oportunidad para encontrar a Granger?

—Por supuesto que la tomaría.

—¿Aunque tuvieras que enfrentar a la muerte y a la justicia?

—He hecho cosas peligrosas antes. Eso no es nuevo para mí.

Draco se llevó una mano al bolsillo y le tendió un trozo de pergamino, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Ron lo tomó, y leyó su contenido, dilatando levemente sus ojos.

—¿La Orden del Fénix está reclutando gente? Yo creía que se había disuelto después de la caída del Innombrable.

—No me preguntes a mí —dijo Draco con una pequeña carcajada—. Esto lo encontré pegado en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Pero sí sé que la orden solía luchar a favor de la justicia, así que podrías empezar por ahí, si es que quieres encontrar a Granger, claro.

Ron miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres que me convierta en un justiciero, o algo parecido?

—No seas tonto —repuso Draco, taladrando con la mirada de Ron—. Solamente quiero que te unas a gente que realmente puede hacer algo por ti, como por ejemplo, hallar a Granger.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, tiempo durante el cual, la orden de Ron llegó. La mesera dejó el capuchino y la hamburguesa sobre la mesa, preguntando si Draco tenía algo que pedir. Solamente pidió un emparedado de jamón con queso y agua mineral con gas, lo que no tardó en llegar. Draco dirigió una breve mirada hacia atrás, arqueando una ceja.

—Bonito trasero —dijo, y Ron no supo qué decir, por lo que Draco continuó—. Le daría por detrás. Bueno, de vuelta a lo que estábamos conversando, ¿no crees que una mínima oportunidad de encontrar a Granger es mejor que ninguna? Si yo fuese tú, lo que no me agradaría para nada, tomaría esta oportunidad.

Hubo otro silencio prolongado. Ron miraba de forma distraída a Draco, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de unirse a la Orden del Fénix, o estuviera analizando otro asunto que nada tenía que ver con la oferta.

—¿Y bien?

Ron probó un poco de su hamburguesa, juzgando que estaba muy bien hecha, y encaró a Draco, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—¿Por qué vienes a mí ahora? Apareciste de la nada, en una cafetería muggle, diciéndome que hay una posibilidad de encontrar a Hermione. ¿No crees que es un poco extraño? ¿O conveniente?

—A mí me conviene que Granger desaparezca del mapa —dijo Draco en un tono lento y deliberado, siempre arrastrando las palabras—. No creas que te estoy ayudando porque me caes bien. Te estoy ayudando para mejorar mi propia imagen. La gente no ha olvidado que mis padres solían ser Mortífagos. Aunque me imagino que eso lo sabías. Tú fuiste uno de los responsables de que ellos entraran en Azkaban.

Pero Ron arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me ayudas solamente por mejorar tu imagen?

—¿Por qué otra razón lo haría? —dijo Draco, comiendo un bocado de su emparedado, arrugando un poco la cara—. Esto no sabe a jamón, ni remotamente.

—Bueno, debo admitir que es exactamente lo que harías para que la gente piense que eres un buen chico. —Ron acabó con su hamburguesa, y se arriesgó a beber un poco de su capuchino, imitando el gesto de Draco cuando le dio un mordisco a su emparedado—. Esto sabe a tierra.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Draco, dando un último bocado a su emparedado, dejando el resto sobre el plato, y tomando la botella de agua mineral—. Bueno, debo irme. Necesito seguir arreglando el lío que mis padres dejaron. No voy a permitir que mi apellido siga siendo arrastrado por el fango.

Ron vio cómo Draco se ponía de pie y dejaba una generosa propina sobre la mesa. Vio cómo se acercaba a la mesera y le decía algunas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar. Sin embargo, notó cómo ella se ponía colorada, justo antes que él saliera del local a paso normal, como si jamás estuviera coqueteando con una mesera. Ron volvió a concentrarse en su comida, pero se dio cuenta que ya no había nada más que comer… o beber. Pensando en las palabras de Draco, se puso de pie, fue a la caja a pagar su pedido, y dejó una propina moderada por la hamburguesa.

 _Típico de Malfoy_ se dijo Ron, mientras escuchaba a la mesera dialogar con sus colegas, en un tono muy emocionado, que un empresario acababa de invitarla a su mansión, y que le había dejado la propina más grande que nunca había recibido. _Acaba de comprar el cuerpo de otra mujer. Todas son prostitutas para él._ _No sé cómo diablos siguen cayendo, con todo esto de la revolución femenina._ No obstante, las preferencias personales de Draco Malfoy no eran su prioridad en ese momento.

Mientras se dirigía nuevamente al Ministerio de la Magia para volver a intentar obtener algún resultado a través de los conductos regulares, Ron pensaba en la alternativa que Draco le había ofrecido. Dudaba mucho de que la Orden del Fénix, si es que realmente se había formado otra vez, anduviera usando panfletos para reclutar gente. También estaba el por qué. Si recordaba bien, la Orden del Fénix se había formado en respuesta a los Mortífagos, cuando el mundo mágico se encontraba en peligro. Se preguntó si había alguna amenaza de la que no tuviera conocimiento, pero ninguna respuesta acudía a su cabeza. De todas formas, aquellas preguntas eran solamente de importancia académica. Lo único que le debería importar era el paradero de Hermione.

Cuando llegó al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pidió ver al jefe de departamento, pero su secretaria le había dicho que se encontraba en una reunión con el Ministro de la Magia, y que podría estar horas encerrado en el primer piso del edificio. Gruñendo, Ron salió del Ministerio, luciendo cada vez más agotado. Los pies se le estaban adormeciendo, y no tenía ánimos siquiera para emplear magia y llegar a su casa más rápido. Volvió a sacar el panfleto de su bolsillo, apenas atreviéndose a creer que estuviera haciéndole caso a Draco Malfoy.

Hizo lo que el panfleto le instruía, y lanzó un Patronus al aire, sintiéndose estúpido. Si se trataba de una estafa, o una broma, estaba seguro que alguien tendría un trabajo muy complicado al diferenciar su cara de su cabello. Por eso, todo su cuerpo saltó cuando un hombre joven apareció frente a él, mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

—¿Tú enviaste ese Patronus? —preguntó. El pobre Ron tardó un poco en componerse y responder, pues era mucha la impresión ver a alguien aparecer delante de uno sin siquiera esperarlo.

—Bueno… sí.

—Mi nombre es Ian, y formo parte de la Orden del Fénix. —Al ver que Ron abría la boca, Ian se vio en la necesidad de explicarse—. Tal vez pensaste que nosotros no seguíamos activos, pero créeme, es necesario que sigamos de pie. Enviaste ese Patronus porque quieres formar parte de nuestras filas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno… esto… sí. Alguien me dijo que ustedes podían conseguir cosas, como encontrar personas desaparecidas.

Ian se quedó mirando a Ron, como si lo hubiera visto en alguna otra parte. Después de un breve momento, cobró conciencia de con quién estaba hablando.

—Tú eres Ronald Weasley.

—Eh, bueno… supongo.

—¿Por casualidad estás buscando a Hermione Granger?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron. No podía creer que Draco hubiera tenido razón al tratar de contactarse con la Orden del Fénix.

—Sí. He tratado de hacer que el Ministerio la busque, pero me tapan con burocracia.

—No me sorprende —dijo Ian, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Pues te tengo una buena noticia. Bueno, en realidad, una buena y una mala noticia. Y las dos tienen que ver con Hermione Granger.

—¿Cuál es la buena?

—Ella se encuentra sana y salva en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Ron suspiró de alivio.

—¿Y cuál es la mala?

—La mala noticia es que tendrás que pasar muchas pruebas para llegar a nuestro cuartel general.

—¿No puedo llegar y entrar?

—Por desgracia, no —dijo Ian, mirando a Ron con una extraña severidad—. Tendrás que atravesar siete templos, los que pondrán a prueba diversos aspectos de tu persona, de modo que puedas probar que eres digno de formar parte de nuestra orden.

Ron tragó saliva. No sabía por qué, pero temía que Ian le dijera algo parecido.

—¿Y por qué querría yo pasar esas pruebas, solamente para encontrar a Hermione?

Ian exhaló aire, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a generar mucha consternación en Antonius Smith.

—Porque me temo que te tengo más malas noticias.


	26. Chapter 26

XXV

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry y Hermione escucharon la conversación entre Godric, Salazar y Rowena, y esta última no había podido hablar de ello en todo ese tiempo. Harry, al tanto de lo que tenía muda a Hermione, escogió no hablarle, limitándose a comer, a pasear y a dormir. Ese día, acababa de volver del mercado local, donde había estado cotizando víveres para el viaje de retorno a Inglaterra. Había decidido que era mejor no emplear a Morro Negro para viajar, pues no era un trayecto corto, y había más riesgos de que algún muggle viera el dragón.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, vio a Hermione sentada a la turca sobre la cama, mirando distraídamente hacia la pared. Había estado así desde la mañana, presumiblemente perdida en pensamientos relacionados con lo que había escuchado en aquella casucha.

—Siete años en Hogwarts… sin saber la verdad sobre el colegio —dijo Hermione, por primera vez en tres días. Harry notó que tenía la voz ronca, como si sintiera la garganta áspera—. ¿Nunca te preguntaste que había detrás de las cuatro casas del colegio?

Harry no sabía qué decir a esas palabras. Él, como Hermione, también había tenido que procesar lo que había transcrito a letras. Pero ella había hecho buenas preguntas, para las cuales había malas respuestas.

—Nada de lo que escuchamos aparecía en "Historia de Hogwarts" —continuó Hermione, sin esperar por una respuesta de Harry—. Supongo que lo que dicen sobre la historia es cierto… que la escriben los ganadores.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Hermione?

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué el colegio estaba dividido en casas? —dijo Hermione, añadiendo un poco más de color a su voz, pero sin cambiar de postura—. ¿Por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador nos mandaba a una casa o a otra?

—Pues, debo reconocer que jamás me lo pregunté.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Harry—. La ignorancia es una dicha, dice la gente. A veces… sólo a veces… pienso que es una maldición, saber demasiado.

Harry dilató un poco los ojos y arqueó ambas cejas.

—Guau, Hermione. Esas palabras, dichas por ti, dicen demasiado.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Me cuesta mucho ser objetiva con esto. Y el hecho que haya sido la voz de una mujer la que fue silenciada, lo hace todo mucho peor. Es como si… como si las mujeres no tuviéramos derecho a tener buenas ideas.

Harry no dijo nada, por temor a meter la pata. Hermione, en los años que habían pasado después de la caída de Voldemort, había cobrado conciencia de que las mujeres jamás habían tenido un papel preponderante en la sociedad mágica. Había muy pocas mujeres ocupando cargos altos en el Ministerio y, desde luego, había una cantidad mínima de mujeres entre las filas de los Aurores, quienes, tradicionalmente, casi siempre resultaban ser hombres. Pero Hermione, en esos años, sabía que no era una simple tradición. El Ministerio, de forma deliberada, impedía que más mujeres trabajaran como Aurores, apelando a sus debilidades inherentes a su género. Aquella era una de las cosas que el ministro interino Shacklebolt había tratado de cambiar, pero sus políticas de equidad de género fueron desestimadas en cuanto el nuevo Ministro asumió su cargo (2). Desde ese momento, el movimiento feminista había crecido como la espuma, manifestando diversas proclamas sobre la mentada equidad de género, entre las cuales había muchas demandas relacionadas con el funcionar del Ministerio de la Magia.

—Jamás imaginé que la idea de las cuatro casas fuese una idea masculina —continuó Hermione, abandonando de a poco su postura y poniéndose de pie—. Pero, después de pensarlo un poco, todo tiene sentido. Los hombres tienden a categorizar, dividir y organizar todo, porque ellos funcionan así. Las mujeres somos más criaturas de unión y cooperación. Por desgracia, muchos hombres ven esa cualidad de nosotras como un defecto, pues atenta contra sus propias ideas de orden. Al hombre le cuesta menos trabajo contar cuántos blancos y negros hay en una población cuando están debidamente organizados. Trata de hacer que un hombre haga lo mismo cuando esa misma población se encuentra desordenada.

—¿Y cuál es tu punto?

—Mi punto, Harry, es que, de no ser por Salazar Slytherin, Hogwarts no estaría dividida en casas, todos habrían tenido las mismas oportunidades de ser un mago, y, desde luego, no existiría esa estúpida creencia de que los sangre pura son la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica. Nada de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Habríamos sido, simplemente, alumnos de Hogwarts.

Harry entendió, al fin, el punto de Hermione, pero juzgó que ella estaba siendo demasiado optimista. No importaba realmente si el colegio no estuviera dividido desde el comienzo. Mientras Salazar Slytherin enseñara magia en el colegio, siempre habría quienes serían seducidos por sus artes. Voldemort seguiría siendo una realidad. No obstante, decidió no mencionar nada de eso a Hermione, pues sabía que estaría condenándose a sí mismo a tener un largo debate con su mejor amiga, lo que no era, bajo ningún motivo, un pasatiempo estimulante. En lugar de eso, le platicó sobre el propósito para el que había salido al pueblo.

—Encontré un lugar donde comprar caballos y víveres —dijo, sentándose sobre su propia cama para quitarse la ropa y bañarse—. Mañana te indico dónde. Ahora, necesito mojarme la piel. ¿Podrías mirar para otro lado, Hermione?

—Bah, por favor, Harry. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes. Recuerda que trabajaba como sanadora. Veo gente en pelotas todo el tiempo.

Harry gruñó por toda respuesta. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, se preguntó por qué Hermione se tomaba con tanta liviandad el asunto de la intimidad, sobre todo con él. No le daba ningún pudor que él la viera desnuda, y él sabía que las mujeres podían ser bastante insistentes con su privacidad. ¿Querría ella marcar diferencia con otras personas de su propio género? Desechó la idea. Hermione no era de esas mujeres que andaba mirando por encima de sus hombros a ver que hacían las demás personas. Pero entonces, si no se trataba de eso, ¿qué podría ser? Tal vez se sentía en confianza con él. Después de todo, eran amigos, y unos muy cercanos. Incluso conocía casos de amigos que eran capaces de tener sexo entre ellos sin ninguna contemplación, diciendo que su amistad era mucho más cercana después del acto. Harry bufó. Dudaba mucho que Hermione lo viera de ese modo.

Después que Harry acabó con su baño, fue el turno de Hermione. Mientras Harry se recostaba sobre su cama, pensaba en que era perfectamente plausible que ella se encerrara en el baño para quitarse la ropa y bañarse. Después de todo, era lo que hacían las mujeres cada vez que debían compartir la misma habitación con un hombre. La intimidad era, por lo general, sagrada para las mujeres. ¿Por qué Hermione no se comportaba como la mayoría? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo mostrar su cuerpo? ¿Tan poco atractiva se encontraba como para actuar de ese modo?

Harry, por primera vez en lo que iba de aquella excursión en el tiempo, se atrevió a mirar a Hermione en cueros, justo cuando ella se quitaba la última prenda de ropa. Le sorprendió que ella se considerara poco atractiva, pues, por lo menos, todo estaba en su lugar, y en las proporciones adecuadas. Aquella no era la definición, ni por asomo, de "poco atractiva".

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione, como desafiando a Harry—. ¿Qué opinas? No tengas miedo de decir lo que piensas. No me voy a poner a llorar porque luzco como un ogro de montaña.

—Hermione, no luces como un ogro de montaña —repuso Harry, hastiado—. ¿Contenta?

Ella no dijo nada. Solamente dio media vuelta y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Harry miró al techo, más interesado en la conversación que había tenido hace un rato atrás, sobre Salazar y Godric confabulando para que Rowena cambiara sus ideas sobre Hogwarts. Harry había leído lo suficiente sobre la época en la que se encontraba en ese momento para no esperar aquella maniobra. De hecho, el movimiento feminista era algo reciente, pues, antes de la Segunda Guerra, la aristocracia mágica, tradicionalmente machista, reinaba a sus anchas en la sociedad, y el Ministerio comúnmente hacía la vista gorda, pues esta misma aristocracia mágica realizaba obras de caridad, o supuestamente de caridad, lo que hacía que la sociedad los viera con buenos ojos, pese a sus ideologías. Sin embargo, después de la caída de Voldemort, el mundo mágico vio que esos mismos aristócratas, o al menos un buen número de ellos, habían sido sus fieles seguidores. Muchos mitos se derrumbaron por su propio peso, y la aristocracia perdió mucha influencia y, mucho más poder político. No obstante, había unos pocos que seguían manteniendo las viejas costumbres, y lo que era peor, eran hombres que aún ejercían considerable poder político, pues ocupaban cargos altos en el Ministerio, y, dado que éste era un gobierno autocrático, era muy difícil destituirlos de sus puestos sin largos y engorrosos procesos legales.

Harry sabía lo que una ideología podía hacerle al mundo, si se creía lo suficiente en ella. Lo había visto en Voldemort, quien tuvo los redaños de mutilar su propia alma para escapar a la muerte y llevar a cabo sus planes. No obstante, después de aquella excursión a la casucha de Rowena Ravenclaw, se dio cuenta que, al menos dos los fundadores de Hogwarts, se habían comportado del mismo modo, cegados por una ideología, pues asumía que la llevaban creyendo todas sus vidas.

Tan obcecado se encontraba divagando, que no se dio cuenta que Hermione ya había salido del baño. De hecho, se estaba acostando, con su pijama ya puesto.

—¿Te sientes más tranquila?

—Bueno, todavía me molesta que Godric Gryffindor sea un machista de marca mayor, pero, por lo menos, ya no me va a quitar el sueño. Por cierto, ¿guardaste todas las notas? No quiero que se nos pierda nada en este tiempo.

—Tengo todo empacado para mañana. Incluyendo nuestras notas. El señor Blackwood estará complacido de que hicimos un buen trabajo, y sin dejar rastro, lo que es mejor.

—Lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos —dijo Hermione, quien aún se notaba un poco inquieta—, pero… no sé… me siento como su hubiéramos olvidado algo importante. Tal vez no sea nada, tal vez lo sea, pero me preocuparé de eso mañana. Tenemos todo un viaje para recordar qué es.

—Pues yo estoy seguro que hicimos todo correctamente —la tranquilizó Harry, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa—, bueno, todo a excepción de esa caída desde el dragón.

—Tuviste suerte de que no nos matáramos

—¡Oye! Sí hice el encantamiento de viento.

—Pero lo hiciste mal —dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry con reprobación—. Te faltó hacer una floritura más amplia.

—Bah, cállate —le dijo Harry, en un tono de broma, por supuesto, mientras se daba vuelta y empleaba su varita para apagar los candelabros—. Típico de ti, siempre corrigiendo a los demás.

Hermione también se dio media vuelta, acomodando las sábanas sobre ella.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo, con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

Harry gruñó. _Mujeres. Siempre queriendo tener la última palabra._

* * *

(2) No me gusta la palabra "igualdad" de género, pues da la impresión de querer que las mujeres deben ser iguales a los hombres, comportarse como ellos y tener la vida de ellos. Pienso que "equidad" es la palabra más adecuada, pues refuerza la idea de que las mujeres tengan las suficientes oportunidades para lograr lo mismo que los hombres. La equidad busca ayudar solamente a las personas que lo necesiten para lograr lo mismo que la gente que no necesita ayuda, mientras que la igualdad es ayudar a todos por igual y en la misma medida, sin importar si realmente necesita ayuda o no.


	27. Chapter 27

XXVI

—¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? Hermione nunca me haría algo así. ¿Tienes alguna forma de probarlo?

Ron acababa de escuchar la razón por la que Ian lo estaba buscando, y le parecía increíble que alguien hiciera una afirmación de ese calibre.

—¿Y no puedes hacer que Hermione venga para acá, de modo que pueda preguntarle yo mismo?

—Ella no quiere salir del templo —repuso Ian, lo que era cierto. Pese a que no le agradaba que Harry se hubiera revolcado con Hermione, ella había descubierto unas verdades que justificaban de largo la existencia de la Orden del Fénix y no había que perder mucho tiempo—. Ha descubierto cosas nuevas sobre la magia, y está transmitiendo lo que sabe a nuestro maestro mientras hablamos.

—Entonces, si quiero verla, ¿tengo que pasar por esos templos?

—Es la única forma.

—¿Y me puedes explicar qué fue lo que descubrió Hermione?

—La única forma en que lo sepas es ingresando a la orden —dijo Ian, extrayendo un trozo de pergamino y tendiéndoselo a Ron—. Es la pista para encontrar el primer templo. A partir de aquí, estás por tu cuenta.

Ian giró sobre sus talones y desapareció, dejando a Ron en medio de la calle, con unas cuantas preguntas en su cabeza. Muchas ideas habían cambiado durante esa conversación. Por mucho tiempo, había creído que la Orden del Fénix había nacido en respuesta a los Mortífagos, pero parecía ser que no era el caso. Si era otro el propósito de la Orden, ¿había sido Dumbledore quien la había fundado? ¿Habría nacido durante la Primera Guerra, o su origen era mucho más remoto en el tiempo? Y, si la Orden no había sido fundada para oponerse al Innombrable, ¿cuál era su misión? ¿Por qué era tan complicado y enrevesado entrar a la Orden? ¿Había sido siempre así? Porque no recordaba haber realizado ninguna prueba para ser parte de ella durante la Segunda Guerra.

Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ganar nada haciéndose esas preguntas. Tratar de responderlas no iba a hacer que llegara junto a Hermione. Tenía que pasar la prueba. Si quería saber qué nueva información sobre la magia había sido desenterrada, y si Hermione le había sido infiel, tenía que hacerlo. No obstante, saber con quién se había metido Hermione le había recordado otra cosa, algo que necesitaba hacer, de modo que las cosas fuesen parejas. Con eso en mente, se traslado a la casa de Ginny mediante la Desaparición.

Ella acababa de llegar a su domicilio cuando Ron apareció frente a la puerta. De hecho, le había visto aparecer en medio de la nada, y supo que él quería hablar con ella. Le abrió la puerta y le invitó a que se sintiera cómodo, mientras ella traía una taza de té.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No vengo con muy buenas noticias —dijo Ron, juzgando innecesario cualquier preámbulo—. Es posible que tu boda se encuentre en peligro.

Ginny sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas. Sabía que Harry se encontraba realizando un trabajo especial para el Departamento de Misterios, pero también sabía que no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, varios días habían transcurrido desde que se fue al Ministerio de la Magia y había escrito varias cartas sobre el asunto, pero ninguna regresaba. Era como si el Ministerio hubiera sido sellado para que nada entrase o saliese.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Ginny con una voz más aguda de lo usual.

—Supe que Hermione me fue infiel con alguien —dijo Ron, tratando de lucir como si estuviera completamente seguro de que así había sido—. Tengo que hacer una especie de viaje para comprobar que lo que me dijeron es cierto. Pero también supe con quién había sido infiel Hermione, y no te va a gustar la respuesta.

Ginny pasó de tener sus intestinos revueltos a reír de forma casi incontrolable. Ron no hallaba para nada graciosa la situación. Ginny había hablado de pocas cosas que fuesen diferentes a la boda que iba a tener lugar dentro de algunos meses, y Ron sabía que si Harry realmente se había acostado con Hermione, ella se lo iba a tomar como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? No es ninguna broma lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Por favor, Ron, si estás insinuando que Harry se metió con Hermione, entonces no puedo tomarte en serio. —Ginny le tendió la taza de té, pero Ron no la tomó, notando que tenía una expresión inusualmente grave en su cara—. Sabes cómo ve Harry a Hermione. Se sentiría como si estuviera cometiendo un delito si siquiera le da un beso en sus labios. Harry es demasiado moralista como para hacer algo así. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que Hermione te estaba siendo infiel?

—Un… un asociado de ella me lo contó.

—¿Y lo has comprobado de forma fehaciente? —Ginny bebió de su té, mirando a Ron como si él fuese su hermano menor, y no ella—. Ron, estás armando una montaña a partir de nada. De hecho, lo mismo le dije a un tipo que vino a mi casa hace unos minutos atrás. Dijo que él estaba completamente seguro de que Harry se había acostado con Hermione, pero cuando le pregunté si los había visto, él me contestó con evasivas. No sé por qué la gente se ha vuelto tan crédula.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Me dijo que se llamaba Ian, y que trabajaba con Harry en el proyecto en que estaba participando. Me dijo que él se encontraba sano y salvo, pero no le creí mucho. De todas formas, jamás había visto a ese sujeto en mi vida, y no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en él. Ni siquiera aceptó mi té, diciendo que tenía que hablar un asunto serio conmigo.

—Pues yo tengo razones pare creerle —dijo Ron, quien había escogido no platicarle a Ginny sobre su encuentro con Draco Malfoy, y sobre cómo le había persuadido para que ingresara a la Orden del Fénix, cosa que tampoco iba a discutir con su hermana—. Por eso dije que tenía que hacer una especie de viaje.

—¿Y adónde vas?

—Supuestamente, al lugar donde están Harry y Hermione —dijo Ron, quien juzgó sensato decirle una de las razones por la cual quería entrar a la Orden—. Hermione descubrió algo importante sobre la magia, algo que podría cambiar nuestro concepto de ella para siempre.

—¿Sabes? Ya estoy harta de esas personas que descubren cosas nuevas sobre la magia a cada rato. ¿Por qué les gusta cambiar las cosas que ya sabemos? ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? La magia nos ha resuelto un montón de problemas ya. Como dicen, ¿para qué arreglar lo que no está roto?

—Bueno, lo mismo pienso yo.

—¿Entonces, por qué quieres saber qué fue lo que descubrió Hermione?

—Mera curiosidad.

Ron se tomó el té de un trago y se puso de pie, dando una mirada severa a Ginny.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Te pido que tomes en cuenta todo lo que te dije, aunque no me creas. No quiero que digas que no te lo advertí, en caso que sea cierto lo que te dije sobre Harry.

Ron no escuchó ninguna réplica por parte de Ginny mientras salía de la casa. Caminó de forma distraída, sacando de su bolsillo el trozo de pergamino que le había entregado Ian. En su afán por convencer a Ginny de que Harry posiblemente le había sido infiel, había olvidado por completo que debía hallar la forma de llegar al primer templo. Sintiéndose tonto, Ron leyó el pergamino. Había pocas palabras consignadas en éste, pero le trajeron un dolor de cabeza de aquellos, cuando supo que había entrado en un territorio donde Hermione podía moverse con más soltura.

 _Lo que buscas, lo encontrarás en el centro del círculo de piedra, cuando el sol se encuentre en su cénit._

Ron no tenía idea a qué diablos se refería la frase con el "círculo de piedra". Había muchos círculos de piedra a lo largo y ancho del mundo, como el Coliseo Romano. Ron dudaba mucho de si el primer templo se encontraba allí, pues era un lugar muy obvio para buscar un templo. Además, era un monumento mundialmente conocido, y tenía la certeza que la Orden del Fénix no habría puesto un templo allí. Pero, si no era el Coliseo, ¿qué podría ser? ¿De qué círculo de piedra estaría hablando la pista? Se enfocó en la parte final de la frase, la que decía "cuando el sol se encuentre en su cénit". ¿Acaso esa parte tenía relación con ese círculo de piedra? Y si así era, ¿cuál podría ser?

Ron no se había dado cuenta que había caminado varios kilómetros sin percatarse de ello. Tomó asiento en un paradero de bus para descansar, mientras seguía tratando de descifrar aquel enigma. Se le habían pasado muchos recintos circulares por la cabeza, pero juzgaba que ninguno de ellos revelaría algo importante cuando el sol se encontrara en su cénit. _Lo estoy viendo desde el ángulo incorrecto. ¿Qué clase de círculo podría revelar algo cuando el sol se encuentre en su cénit._ Ron sabía que algunos monumentos megalíticos eran usados con propósitos astronómicos, y que usualmente estaban dispuestos en forma de círculo…

Ron sintió un golpe de electricidad en su cuerpo. No había pensado en uno de los monumentos megalíticos más famosos del mundo. Era la clase de lugar que escondería un secreto, a plena vista de los ojos de los muggles, muy distinto al Coliseo, que había sido erigido para que la gente pudiera divertirse a costa de la muerte ajena. Sin embargo, su excursión a Stonehenge debía esperar, pues el sol hace rato que ya no se encontraba en su cénit. Decidió regresar a su casa para preparar su viaje con todo lo que necesitaba. No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba en Stonehenge, pero dudaba que fuese algo que hubiese hecho antes. De algún modo, creía que la Orden del Fénix no había diseñado sus pruebas para poner en peligro a potenciales aspirantes.

Ron ignoraba que alguien estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Muy de cerca.

* * *

El Alquimista, desde un vehículo alquilado, veía cómo Ron se dirigía a su casa a toda prisa. Por la expresión de su cara, supuso que había encontrado el primer templo. Por un momento, había dudado de las capacidades deductivas de Ron, pero se vio aliviado cuando descubrió que necesitaba ir a Stonehenge. También tenía claro que debía ir mañana a ese lugar.

El Alquimista ordenó a su conductor que siguiera a Ron. Si su plan salía bien, podría apoderarse del maletín, y desbaratar a la Orden del Fénix al mismo tiempo. Además, no podía darse el lujo de demorarse mucho. Sus superiores le habían otorgado un plazo para que él pudiera hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer.

Veinticuatro horas. De ese tiempo disponía para concretar su plan. Cuando el Alquimista preguntó por qué veinticuatro horas, sus superiores le explicaron que algo iba a pasar en ese lapso de tiempo, algo que iba a terminar por derrumbar los planes de la Orden de Merlín. Cuando vio a lo que se enfrentaba, el Alquimista solidarizó con sus superiores, y prometió que cumpliría con la tarea de forma diligente y efectiva.

 _Los planes se han acelerado. Dentro de veinticuatro horas, la Orden hará público algo que va a cambiarlo todo. No debo permitir que eso ocurra._

Sin embargo, también sabía que no valía la pena apresurarse. En su tiempo asumiendo como el artífice de los planes de la Orden de Merlín, el Alquimista había aprendido que la paciencia era una virtud de la que no podía prescindir.

Y mientras tanto, el vehículo seguía muy de cerca a Ron Weasley.


	28. Chapter 28

XXVII

Harry y Hermione llevaban varios días de cabalgata, y en ese momento, se encontraban a medio camino entre el poblado del que habían partido y el anfiteatro donde habían aparecido en ese tiempo. No obstante, ya era tarde, y no había aldeas cerca, por lo que decidieron acampar a la vera del camino, tejiendo los encantamientos defensivos usuales, y para cuando la noche hubo caído, Hermione se hallaba cociendo papas en la cacerola, mientras que Harry vigilaba la carne que se asaba al fuego de una fogata.

—Oye, Harry.

—Dime.

—¿Es cierto que ya no tienes tantas ganas de casarte con Ginny?

Harry suspiró en señal de fastidio. Era la enésima vez que ella le preguntaba lo mismo, y ya le causaba molestia tener que dar siempre la misma respuesta.

—¿Y por qué te interesa tanto el tema?

—Es que… bueno… debes admitir que es extraño. Antes de que desaparecieras, no hablabas de otra cosa que no fuese la boda. Ahora, te veo apático. Sé que ya me has dado tus razones, pero, no sé, Harry, me da la impresión que no estás siendo completamente honesto conmigo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Te dije la verdad.

—Harry, en mi experiencia, los hombres no pierden repentinamente el interés por una mujer, a menos que estén interesados en otra. Ahora, quiero que seas completamente directo y honesto conmigo. ¿Hay otra mujer?

Harry, en lugar de responder, soltó una carcajada. No habló hasta que se hubo tranquilizado.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? A veces suenas como si fueses mi novia.

—Responde la pregunta, Harry —insistió Hermione, esta vez con mucha severidad. Harry arqueó una ceja. No creía que aquel tema tuviera tanta relevancia para ella.

—Es posible —contestó Harry, sonando un poco más serio—, pero no lo sabré con certeza hasta que haya pasado un poco más de tiempo.

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien arqueó no sólo una, sino que ambas cejas.

—¿Y quién es?

—Yo creo que tú sabes quién es.

Hermione decidió que las papas estaban lo suficientemente cocidas, y las sacó de la cacerola, dejándolas sobre unos platos de greda. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a imaginar qué persona que conociera pudo haberse ganado el corazón de Harry.

—Mientras no sea Romilda Vane…

—¡Vamos, Hermione! Me estás insultando.

—Tienes razón —admitió Hermione, soltando una pequeña carcajada—, pero no conozco a nadie que pueda quitarte a Ginny de tus sueños. Recuerdo que perdías la cabeza por ella.

—No necesito a alguien que me haga perder la cabeza, sino alguien con quien pueda mantenerla en su sitio.

Hermione alzó nuevamente ambas cejas.

—No esperaba que tú dijeras algo así alguna vez.

—Es que… perder la cabeza por una mujer es estúpido —dijo Harry, juzgando que la carne se encontraba en su punto, y la retiró del fuego, dejándola junto a las papas—. No pasa mucho tiempo para que la magia desaparezca y empieces a ver a la otra persona por lo que realmente es. Y es ahí donde comienzas a sentirte decepcionado y a preguntarte por qué sigues con esa persona.

Hermione no dijo nada. No sabía si se trataba de algún hado actuando o alguna otra fuerza desconocida, pero lo que acababa de escuchar de Harry se parecía mucho a su forma de ver las relaciones de pareja. Decidió seguir ahondando en el tema, para ver si Harry estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo.

—O sea, ahora estás buscando a alguien que sea auténtica desde el comienzo.

—No es eso —dijo Harry, cortando la carne en trozos, apartando algunos para el resto del viaje—. Estoy buscando a alguien de quien pueda enamorarme sin comportarme como un estúpido. Quiero mirar a esa mujer y decirle que la amo, pero sin tener que ir a la luna por eso.

—Pides mucho.

—No creo que sea mucho pedir.

—Harry, tienes que entender que a muchas chicas les gusta que los hombres pierdan el sentido por ellas —dijo Hermione, a lo que Harry respondió arqueando una ceja—. Las hace sentirse mejor.

—¿Y a ti te gusta?

—¡Claro que no! No hablaba por mí cuando dije eso. A mí me gustan los hombres con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Muchas chicas confunden amor con encaprichamiento.

—Pues eso es lo que estoy buscando. Una chica a la que pueda ver por lo que es desde el comienzo, sin máscaras ni palabras bonitas. Así, mi amor será más auténtico y duradero.

—Harry, voy a tener que preguntarte qué fue lo que fumaste, porque no suenas para nada como el Harry que conozco. O también puede ser que hayas madurado y yo no me haya dado cuenta.

—No hace falta un gran crecimiento personal para darse cuenta de eso —dijo Harry, repartiendo los platos con carne y papas, así como los cubiertos—. Ginny no resultó ser la chica que yo esperaba que fuese. Bueno, lo era cuando no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero no ahora. La chica por la que perdía la cabeza no es la misma con la que me iba a casar. Pero tú has sido más o menos la misma chica desde que nos conocimos en primer año de colegio. No me haces perder la cabeza, y eso me hace verte apropiadamente. Me hace falta una chica como tú.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera en su vida.

—¿Una chica como yo? ¿O quisiste decir que soy yo?

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Por favor, Hermione, no te tires flores. Sabes que no quise decir eso con mis palabras. Tampoco es que quiera a una chica que suele cargar con una docena de libros en la espalda.

—Harry, sabes que ya no soy esa chica.

—Solamente quise decir que no eres tú la chica que estoy buscando. Además, tienes pareja.

—Pero no estoy muerta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso quieres que me meta contigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Hermione entre risas—. Solamente quiero decir que no tengo un compromiso con Ron. Claro, él está viviendo conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que esté para siempre con él. Tampoco significa que él sea mi dueño. Si hay un chico que me guste más que Ron, me iré con ese chico. Ron lo tiene claro, aunque a veces es un poco posesivo conmigo, y me dice que soy poco menos que una ninfa del jardín del Edén, cuando sé que no soy atractiva.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Y tú piensas que soy fea?

—No voy a responder esa pregunta, porque sé que me estás tendiendo una trampa.

—Harry, si crees que me voy a ofender por decirme la verdad, estás muy equivocado. ¡Vamos! Sé honesto conmigo.

—Pero Hermione, lo único que tenías fuera de proporción eran tus incisivos —repuso Harry con seriedad—, y desde que te los arreglaste, después de que Malfoy te hechizó, eres, bueno, normal. No eres ni una ninfa ni un ogro. Eres… normal.

Hermione compuso una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

—O sea, ¿te gusta que te digan que eres normal? Yo pensaba que a las chicas les gustaba que les dijeran cumplidos.

—Para que veas que no todas las chicas somos iguales.

A partir de ese momento, Harry y Hermione se dedicaron más a comer que a conversar, y si lo hacían, los tópicos eran triviales, y podían ir desde algunas ocurrencias que experimentaron durante sus años en el colegio, hasta gustos culinarios extraños. Por ejemplo, Hermione le platicó a Harry que, en un viaje que había hecho a oriente, le había sorprendido la cantidad de comidas extrañas que uno podía comer. Incluso había tenido los redaños de probar insectos.

—¿Y no te dio asco?

—Al principio, sí —admitió Hermione, recordando al tipo que le había recomendado la comida, un sujeto que tenía su tienda en la calle y que hacía buen dinero cocinando platos exóticos—, pero decidí darle una oportunidad, y no me arrepiento. Correctamente cocinados, pueden saber muy bien, y son una buena fuente de proteínas.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Harry, dando una buena mirada a su trozo de carne, como si temiera que le salieran muchas patas largas y delgadas.

Mientras ambos lavaban y guardaban los platos y los cubiertos, escucharon unos sonidos de pasto rozando cuero. Harry sacó su varita y se quedó en alerta, mientras Hermione guardaba los enseres, de modo de asegurar una partida rápida, en caso que algún intruso penetrara los encantamientos defensivos. La noche era cerrada, había muchas nubes, y eso impedía una buena visual de los alrededores. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a realizar un encantamiento para arrojar más luz, pues delataría su posición. Decidió esperar a que los intrusos se acercaran lo suficiente para que la misma luz de la fogata les permitiera ver de qué se trataba todo el asunto.

—Espero que no sean magos —susurró Hermione, quien se puso al lado de Harry, pues ya había acabado de guardar las cosas—. Porque si lo son, nos van a descubrir.

—Estoy seguro que son muggles —murmuró Harry, y, momentos más tarde, la situación le dio la razón. Se trataba de un grupo de tres hombres, ataviados con armaduras de cuero, sosteniendo sendas espadas, como si esperaran encontrarse con algún enemigo oculto entre el pasto—. No sé qué diablos andan haciendo por aquí.

—Harry —dijo Hermione con urgencia, señalando a los individuos que se acercaban al campamento—, esos son hombres del príncipe al que fuimos a visitar cuando llegamos a este tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El blasón en sus pechos —dijo Hermione en voz baja, indicando a uno de los hombres, el cual tenía un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas en la armadura—. Es su estandarte. Lo sé porque lo vi colgado encima de la cama del príncipe.

—¿Y qué mierda andan haciendo por estos lugares?

—Asumo que buscan algo. Espera. Creo que están diciendo algo.

Harry y Hermione permanecieron en silencio, escuchando a los hombres intercambiar palabra.

—No pueden haber ido lejos —dijo uno de ellos, alzando una antorcha para iluminar las cercanías—. Estoy seguro que los vi acercarse a este lugar.

—¿Y entonces, dónde están? No los puedo ver.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—¡Sigan buscando! El príncipe no acepta fallos.

—Yo pensé que estaban ayudándolo.

—Todos los magos son iguales —dijo el líder del grupo—. Te ofrecen ayuda con una mano, con la otra te apuñalan por la espalda. No podemos permitir que escapen.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Montaremos una guardia en las cercanías. Vigilaremos por turnos. Que uno de nosotros busque refuerzos. Hallar a estos sujetos no será fácil.

Harry y Hermione vieron cómo los hombres se disponían alrededor del campamento, instalándose en posiciones cercanas, de modo que les fuese imposible escapar sin ser vistos. También habían hablado de llamar refuerzos.

De pronto, la situación se había vuelto mucho más complicada.


	29. Chapter 29

XXVIII

15 horas para la revelación

Ron se encontraba en Stonehenge, penetrando en el interior del círculo de piedra. Consultó su reloj. Las once con cincuenta y siete minutos. Faltaban tres minutos para que el sol se encontrara en su cénit. Se preguntó qué era lo que iba a encontrar en el centro. Lo único que podía ver era que una de las sombras del monumento casi rozaba el centro del círculo. Dio vueltas por el perímetro para matar el tiempo, consciente del espectáculo que debía estar montando a los muggles, pues le señalaban con el dedo, diciendo cosas como "lunático" o "creyente del fin del mundo". Mientras no paseara desnudo por el monumento, nadie podría sacarlo de allí (3).

El mediodía llegó, y el sol se encontró en su cénit. Ron llegó hasta el centro y, efectivamente, vio algo que no estaba allí antes.

Supuso que se trataba de algo que los muggles no podían ver, porque ninguno de los presentes hacía alguna mención al trozo de pergamino que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, como si fuese basura. Ron vio que solamente había una palabra escrita en el pergamino.

 _Aparece_

Imaginó que debería lucir como un tonto, recitando semejante palabra en medio de los muggles. Pensarían que se había vuelto loco, o que estaba tratando de encontrar algún mensaje secreto en el monumento. Luego, notó que la palabra estaba escrita en cursivas. Siempre que había leído alguna novela, las letras cursivas representaban algún pensamiento que no se decía en voz alta. Tal vez, no necesitaba decir la palabra con su boca, sino con su mente. Ron se vio aliviado. Ya no tendría que andar dando explicaciones a las autoridades sobre su comportamiento.

 _Aparece._

El efecto fue instantáneo. Varias letras de color plateado aparecieron en cada una de las rocas verticales del monumento. Ron tomó un papel y un lápiz (consideró poco inteligente llevar pluma, tinta y pergamino, dadas las circunstancias en las que se iba a ver inmerso), y anotó las letras en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Cuando hubo acabado, consultó su trabajo, y sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. El texto resultante lucía más como una contraseña de correo electrónico que a una pista.

636SEMAJ–TS–030

 _Mierda_ se dijo Ron, sabiendo que no podía contar con la ayuda de Hermione para resolver aquel enigma. Debía desenmarañar ese misterio por su cuenta, lo que no le entusiasmaba mucho que digamos. Después de quedarse unos cuantos minutos de pie en medio del monumento megalítico más conocido de Gran Bretaña, Ron juzgó que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, y se dirigió a un lugar sin gente para transportarse de vuelta a Londres, donde tendría el tiempo para pensar en la respuesta a aquella interrogante.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, vio que Draco Malfoy pasaba por allí, como despreocupado. No estaba en los intereses de Ron entablar otra conversación con él, no porque le desagradara el tipo; de hecho, juzgaba que el cambio que había sufrido a causa de la caída en desgracia de su familia era para bien. No quería conversar con él porque no quería distracciones para resolver el problema que tenía entre manos.

Pero, como siempre ocurre con las cosas que uno no quiere, Draco se dio cuenta que Ron estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, y cambió rumbo de inmediato.

—Weasley —llamó Draco, haciendo que Ron se volteara y pusiera cara de pocos amigos—, ¿por qué la prisa? ¿No tienes tiempo siquiera para una pequeña charla?

—La verdad es que no, Malfoy —repuso Ron, luciendo realmente hastiado—. Hoy no fue una buena jornada para mí. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado que hacer. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para una charla, por muy pequeña que sea.

—Bueno, solamente quería darte un recado, de parte de Ian —dijo Draco, revolviendo los bolsillos de su túnica, y extrayendo un pergamino—. Te anduvo buscando por todo Londres durante esta mañana para decirte algo muy importante. Por eso, me pidió que te diera esto. Por supuesto, yo no le leído el mensaje. Solamente asumo que debe ser algo relevante.

Ron iba a hacer caso omiso de Malfoy, pero pensó que Ian no habría tratado de contactarse con él durante toda la mañana para hablarle del tiempo. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos, tomó el pergamino de las manos de Malfoy y murmurando un "gracias" bastante tosco antes de regresar a su casa, entrar en ella, y no salir hasta que hubiese resuelto el enredo que le había dejado su excursión a Stonehenge. O al menos eso había pensado, porque eso no ocurrió en la realidad. Sí había murmurado el "gracias" tosco, pero hizo un gesto para decirle a Draco que era bienvenido de entrar a la casa.

—Vaya, Weasley, por lo menos has aprendido modales.

—Bueno, no te has comportado como un imbécil conmigo últimamente —dijo Ron, invitando a Draco a que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, yendo a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

—¿Vienes saliendo de un viaje? —preguntó Draco, examinando las decoraciones sobre la mesa ratona y haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto—. Porque luces exactamente como alguien que ha viajado no-sé-cuántos kilómetros en poco tiempo.

—Se puede decir que sí —contestó Ron desde la cocina, y Draco oyó el sonido de agua siendo vertida—. No puedo decir que fue un viaje demasiado productivo. Fue poco menos que un paseo, y uno de los malos.

—Te compadezco —dijo Draco, acomodándose en el sillón. Por alguna razón, éste le hacía dar comezón—. Yo no he tenido que hacer viajes largos desde que mis padres fueron condenados a pasar diez años en Azkaban. Muchos de sus negocios estaban aquí en la ciudad, y solamente he tenido que hacer traslados cortos.

—Qué suerte la tuya —gruñó Ron de mal humor, viendo que la tetera ya humeaba—. Aún con tus padres en la desgracia, sigues vanagloriándote de tener una vida acomodada. ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de eso?

—Créeme, Weasley, es difícil zafarte de algunas cosas. La crianza es una de ellas.

—Esa es solamente una excusa —repuso Ron, quien había aparecido en la sala de estar, con dos tazas humeantes de té, dejándolas sobre la mesa ratona, y sentándose frente a Draco—. Hermione siempre decía que el cambio es algo natural en el universo, y que alinearse con él es realmente fácil. Yo creo que la razón por la que te cuesta trabajo cambiar, es que, en realidad, no quieres hacerlo.

—¡Vaya, que excelente análisis! —exclamó Draco sarcásticamente—. Honestamente, Weasley, deberías haber sido un psicólogo.

Ron escogió permanecer en silencio. Pensaba que si seguía con esa línea argumental, ambos iban a terminar en el suelo, golpeándose a muerte. Imaginando la clase de réplicas que le gustaría decirle a su huésped, bebió un sorbo de su té, ocupando su mente en el mensaje que Ian le había enviado. Luego, un pensamiento extraño se apoderó de él cuando recordó quién le había remitido tal mensaje.

—Dime una cosa, Malfoy —dijo Ron, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa ratona—. Si Ian necesitaba contactarse conmigo, ¿por qué te escogió a ti para entregarme el mensaje? Porque Ian no es de la clase de gente que hace cosas al azar. Te escogió a ti por una razón, y me gustaría saber cuál es.

Draco no dijo nada por un momento. Lucía como si estuviera ponderando cuánto decir y cómo hacerlo. Después de lo que pareció un minuto completo de trabajo mental, Draco abrió la boca.

—Porque sabe que fui yo quien te entregó la información sobre la Orden del Fénix —respondió, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ron—. Claro, yo no sabía dónde mierda vivías. No andaba caminando por aquí porque anduviera esperando por ti, pero Ian supuso que yo sabía cómo hallarte.

—¿Y cómo supo que fuiste tú quien me entregó ese folleto?

—A mí que me cuelguen —repuso Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esa Orden del Fénix actúa de formas misteriosas. Tal vez el folleto estaba encantado para registrar el cambio de manos, qué se yo. Granger tiene mejor imaginación que yo para decir esa clase de cosas. Pero, en todo el rato en que hemos estado aquí, no has echado siquiera una ojeada al mensaje. Podrías leerlo de una vez. Me iré a la cocina para no escuchar nada.

Ron arqueó una ceja. Aquella muestra de decencia por parte de una persona que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo indecente, al menos con el proletariado, era, cuando menos, extraña. Sin embargo, no rechazó la petición. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y Draco encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras él. No obstante, para asegurarse que nada de lo que contuviera esa carta fuese de dominio público, leyó el mensaje en silencio.

 _Ron_

 _Espero que este mensaje llegue a tus manos pronto._

 _Debo ser breve con esto, en caso que otras personas intercepten esta carta. No puedo darte detalles, pero mi maestro dice que tienes un tiempo limitado para pasar la prueba. Hay cosas que se han puesto en marcha que ya no pueden ser detenidas, por lo que te pido que te des prisa con esas tareas._

 _Ian._

Ron plegó la carta, guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica, luciendo mitad exasperado, mitad nervioso. Ian no solamente le había dado una prueba horriblemente complicada, sino que tuvo el descaro de darle un plazo para pasarla. No obstante, le preocupaba la parte de la carta que decía "hay cosas que se han puesto en marcha que ya no pueden ser detenidas". ¿Cuáles eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué ya no podían ser detenidas? ¿Qué era lo que Ian no podía decirle? Ron puso en pausa aquellos pensamientos. Eran preguntas cuyas respuestas se encontraban fuera de su alcance.

—¿Puedo salir? —preguntó Draco, cuya voz se encontraba velada por la puerta de la cocina.

—No hay problema —repuso Ron, asegurándose que la carta no fuese visible—. Puedes salir.

Draco abrió la puerta de la cocina, y volvió a tomar asiento frente a Ron.

—¿Y bien?

—La verdad, no es un mensaje demasiado revelador —contestó Ron, bebiendo otro sorbo de té, aunque ya se encontraba un poco tibio—. Lo único que me dice es que debo darme más prisa con esa prueba.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—Nada de nada.

—Y el muy maldito me dio la tarea de encontrarte, solamente para decirte algo relativamente obvio —dijo Draco, luciendo realmente indignado, bebiendo el último sorbo de su té—. Bueno, Weasley, debo irme. Tengo una reunión de negocios dentro de veinte minutos. Gracias por el té.

Y Draco salió de la casa. Ron escuchó el clásico estampido, señal de una desaparición, pero se quedó sentado en el sillón, pensando en la carta y en aquella prisa de la que hablaba Ian. Y, pese a que le había dicho a Draco que solamente se trataba de un simple apremio por hacer el trabajo más rápido, no confiaba lo suficiente en él para decirle sobre aquellas cosas que ya no podían detenerse. Hallaba increíble el poder que podían tener las palabras, correctamente dichas, pues esa última frase conseguía ponerle nervioso, y eso hizo que le diera mucha más atención al puzle que había hallado en Stonehenge.

Lo que no sabía, era que otros oídos habían escuchado la conversación entre Ron y Draco, y, lo que era peor, habían escuchado exactamente lo que querían escuchar.

* * *

(3) Espero que hayan entendido la referencia a "Thor: Un mundo oscuro".


	30. Chapter 30

XXIX

Harry y Hermione no podían permitir que llegaran refuerzos, pues sería mucho más difícil escapar de la encerrona sin ser descubiertos. Harry decidió emplear la Capa de Invisibilidad, la cual, pese a que no ocultaba su solidez, haría que a los soldados les fuera más difícil verlos, sobre todo, en aquella oscuridad donde no había luna. Cuando se lo comentó a Hermione, ella no puso ningún reparo.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer —dijo, mientras se apresuraba en empacar las cosas, apagar el fuego y tapar la leña con tierra—. ¡Diablos!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se me cayó la escama con la que llamamos a…

Hermione se quedó quieta por un rato, lo que alarmó a Harry. La prisa era crucial para que no los descubrieran, o les fuese más difícil escapar de allí.

—Hermione, ¿podrías apurarte?

—Eso es. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Esta noche no hay luna —dijo Hermione, mirando al cielo—, y hay muchas nubes también. Podríamos usar a Morro Negro para llegar más rápido al anfiteatro.

—¿Y qué hay con estos muggles? —dijo Harry, quien esperaba a que Hermione guardara todas las cosas en su bolso de cuentas—. ¿No van a ver al dragón también?

—Se me ocurrió una idea.

Harry, juzgando que era mejor no cuestionar a Hermione, asintió con la cabeza. Ella se acercó al borde del perímetro que dibujaban los encantamientos defensivos, y realizó un hechizo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En segundos, la maleza cercana a los soldados se encendió en llamas, y ellos huyeron lejos del fuego, justo en la dirección que Hermione quería. Luego, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que la siguiera, ambos se dirigieron hacia una arboleda cercana, y una vez que estuvieron entre las ramas, Harry prendió fuego a la escama. Hermione miraba entre las hojas a los soldados, quienes trataban de apagar el fuego con sus capas, cuando oyó el batir de unas alas gigantescas encima de ella. Harry miró hacia arriba, y vio a una figura tan negra como la misma noche descender sobre la arboleda.

—Pensé que ya no me necesitarías más —dijo Morro Negro con su voz gutural y profunda—. Súbanse pronto, que esos soldados están por apagar las llamas.

Harry y Hermione hicieron caso, y, en segundos, ambos habían montado al dragón, y éste batió sus amplias alas, y se elevó en el aire, volando hacia el sur. Hermione se preguntó cómo Morro Negro podía orientarse en la oscuridad. Jamás había tenido una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas donde hubiera visto dragones (aunque Hagrid habría estado bastante feliz si le hubieran dado la oportunidad), pero había leído varios libros sobre dragones, y, a diferencia de las aves, sus cerebros no eran capaces de captar el campo electromagnético del planeta. Mientras volaban por encima de un amplio bosque, la curiosidad pudo más que su silencio.

—Perdón que te pregunte, pero, ¿cómo puedes orientarte, si no tienes pistas visuales?

—Por las estrellas —fue la respuesta de Morro Negro, respuesta que, por supuesto, sorprendió a Harry y a Hermione—. No veo por qué les sorprende. Ya les dije en su momento que recobré la conciencia cuando el Jefe Dragón me tocó. Claro, los dragones salvajes lo hacen por instinto, pero siendo inteligente, no solamente puedo orientarme a partir de las estrellas. También puedo leer el futuro en sus movimientos.

—¿Eres un adivino? —preguntó Hermione, estupefacta.

—Adivinar es afirmar algo que va a pasar sin tener ningún argumento —repuso Morro Negro, elevándose aún más en el aire, de modo que pudiera ver más claramente las estrellas—. Además, leer el futuro no es lo mismo que saber el futuro. Cuando lees algo subjetivo, el significado está sujeto a especulación.

Harry miró a Hermione, y vio que ella tenía una cara de estupefacción. Sabía que ella tenía muchos prejuicios sobre la adivinación, y escuchar a un dragón hablar sobre la diferencia entre leer y adivinar le había dejado helada. _Así que es cierto que los dragones son criaturas de sabiduría. Eso que son criaturas salvajes es una mentira. Pero, ¿por qué diablos ahora son unas criaturas salvajes? ¿Qué pasó para que ya no posean inteligencia o sabiduría?_

—Pues no me importa cómo lo llames —dijo Hermione testarudamente—. Para mí, eso es adivinación, y puede ser algo muy impreciso.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Harry a Morro Negro—. A Hermione no le gustan las cosas inciertas.

Hermione gruñó.

Llevaban media hora de vuelo, y ya habían avanzado un buen trecho. Harry miraba recurrentemente hacia abajo, cosa que a Hermione le hacía dar vueltas el estómago. Por supuesto, Harry no lo hacía para incomodar a su amiga, sino para verificar que estuvieran yendo en la dirección correcta. Harry sabía que, aun de noche, había carretas discurriendo por el camino, lo que era fácilmente discernible desde la altura a la que volaba. A juzgar por lo que vio la última vez que miró hacia abajo, no iban muy desviados de la ruta principal. El verdadero reto sería encontrar el sitio del anfiteatro, pues no había iluminación que los guiara, e incluso Morro Negro iba a tener problemas para encontrarlo, a menos que tuviera un as bajo la manga.

Dos horas después, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a tener hambre. Lo malo de viajar sobre el lomo de un dragón era el movimiento y la velocidad a la que desplazaban. No era como, por ejemplo, volar en un avión comercial, donde lo único de lo que uno debía preocuparse era de las turbulencias, pero aun así, era mucho menos movimiento que el que hacía Morro Negro para batir las alas. No podían tomar siquiera un bocado, porque la combinación de movimiento y velocidad haría que despilfarraran comida.

—¿Sabes adónde debemos llegar? —preguntó Harry al cabo de la tercera hora de vuelo.

—Es un anfiteatro, por lo que ustedes me han dicho —repuso Morro Negro, recordando la conversación que habían tenido cuando hubo transcurrido una hora de vuelo—. No se preocupen. Llegaremos. Lo bueno, y malo, de la magia, es que siempre deja huella.

Harry se quedó sorprendido con la declaración de Morro Negro, pues era más o menos lo mismo que había dicho Dumbledore un milenio después. La idea de que los dragones eran dueños de una sabiduría sin precedentes iba cobrando cada vez más sentido a medida que iba conociendo mejor a Morro Negro.

Ya iban cuatro horas de vuelo cuando Morro Negro comenzó a perder altura. La sensación era la misma que cuando uno iba viajando en avión por un tiempo considerable y, de improviso, se siente la presión en la parte superior de la cabeza, señal de que la aeronave había comenzado el descenso hacia el lugar de destino. Claro, había una o dos diferencias entre volar en una aeronave y volar sobre un dragón. Para empezar, la pérdida de altura era mucho más notoria encima de un dragón, y no iban volando tan alto como para necesitar cabinas presurizadas. Además, debido a la velocidad y a la altura a la que volaba Morro Negro, tenía que planear en círculos sobre la zona de aterrizaje para no perder demasiada sustentación. Aquello le causaba un miedo casi irracional a Hermione, quien gritaba como si Morro Negro se fuese a estrellar contra el suelo. Harry le dedicó una mirada de desdén, y ella dejó de gritar, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando Morro Negro dio con sus patas en el suelo, se podía atisbar una franja de color dorado en el horizonte. Hermione emitió un quejido y se apresuró a desmontar del dragón, mientras que Harry sentía exactamente lo opuesto. Deseaba que el viaje hubiese sido más largo, pero tampoco podía quejarse demasiado, porque su estómago ya se estaba hartando de protestar por un poco de trabajo.

—Es una lástima que nuestros caminos se separen aquí —dijo Morro Negro solemnemente—. Pero, Jefe Dragón, estoy eternamente agradecido de que me hayas devuelto la conciencia. Y estoy seguro que tus acciones tendrán repercusiones en el tiempo del que provienes.

—Lo tendré en mente, Morro Negro —dijo Harry, tomando el hocico del dragón una última vez—. Gracias por tus servicios, y que seas un ejemplo para tu especie en este tiempo.

—No te decepcionaré, Jefe Dragón.

Y Morro Negro batió nuevamente sus alas y voló hacia el norte nuevamente. Harry se quedó mirando la figura negra hasta que ya no la pudo discernir, y dirigió la vista hacia el velo, en el centro del anfiteatro.

—No debemos perder más tiempo —dijo Harry, caminando hacia el velo, pero no escuchó los pasos de Hermione seguirlo—. ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?

Pero ella siguió en silencio. Harry se acercó a ella y vio que tenía una expresión vacante en su cara, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Harry la movió por los hombros, pero ella no reaccionó en absoluto. Era como si se hubiera desconectado completamente de la realidad y de lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! Si esta es una broma, es una muy mala…

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que podíamos haber olvidado algo? —dijo al fin, con una voz ahogada y muy baja, como si le hubieran puesto una almohada en la cara—. Ahora recordé qué fue.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que dijo Morro Negro antes de irse. —Harry jamás había visto a Hermione tan asustada como en esa ocasión, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que montar a Morro Negro por primera vez—. "Estoy seguro que tus acciones tendrán repercusiones en el tiempo del que provienes". Ni quiero traspasar ese velo, por temor a lo que podría encontrarme.

—Aún no sé de qué hablas.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, luciendo realmente alarmada—. ¡Cuando devolviste la conciencia a Morro Negro, cambiaste la historia! ¡Puede que tenga crías después, y esas crías, tal como él, tengan conciencia! ¡Son mil años de diferencia entre este tiempo y el tiempo del que venimos! ¿Quién sabe qué diablos puede pasar en un milenio?

—O sea, ¿hubieras preferido que nos matara?

—Ya oíste a Morro Negro. Eres un Jefe Dragón. Ellos no pueden atacarte, aunque sean bestias sin conciencia. Bien pudimos haber pasado de largo y no nos habría pasado nada. Hubiéramos tardado más en realizar nuestra misión, pero lo habríamos hecho a la segura y sin correr riesgo alguno.

—¿Y me ibas a decir eso cuándo? —replicó Harry, dando media vuelta para entrar al velo—. ¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho cuando supiste que el dragón no nos iba a atacar! Es parte tu culpa también.

Hermione tragó saliva, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para dudas. Tomó de la mano a Hermione y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el velo, juzgando que era mejor enfrentar los problemas que huir de ellos.


	31. Chapter 31

XXX

14 horas para la revelación

Ron seguía encerrado en su casa, dando vueltas alrededor de la sala de estar, pensando en la clave que tenía sobre la mesa, la misma clave que parecía la mala contraseña para alguna cuenta de correo electrónico. Había ensayado varias permutaciones, combinaciones y sustituciones, todos ellos enseñados por Hermione, pero nada daba resultado. Tampoco era una opción volver a Stonehenge y repasar lo que había escrito. Para cuando fuese mediodía nuevamente, el plazo se habría acabado.

 _Un momento_ se dijo, pensando en el límite de tiempo que tenía para resolver el enigma, _¿por qué demonios tengo que resolver esto en catorce horas? No es que la vida de Hermione se encuentre en peligro, ¿verdad?_

Lo que Ron no sabía, era que había otra razón por la que no le convenía que se acabara el plazo, y aquella no había que buscarla más allá de la conversación que tuvo con su hermana hace un par de días atrás. Pero Ron se dio cuenta que el límite de tiempo no tenía que ver con Hermione, sino que con otra cosa.

 _El plazo es parte de la prueba. Sí, puede que así sea. Esa cuestión de que hay cosas que no pueden ser detenidas es solamente una forma de presión. Pues bien, voy a resolver este maldito rompecabezas y encontraré a Hermione._

Se puso a examinar nuevamente el pergamino donde había anotado la clave, recordando las circunstancias en las que lo había hecho. Ron sabía que los caracteres estaban tallados en las piedras, uno a la vez. También trató de recordar el sentido en que fue anotando los caracteres.

Ron se quedó helado.

 _Anoté los caracteres en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj. ¿Qué pasaría si los anoto en el sentido de las agujas del reloj?_

Tomó pluma y tinta y bajo la clave original, garrapateó lo siguiente.

030–ST–JAMES–636

 _Esto tiene algo más de sentido, pero aún me falta algo._

Ron siguió con su teoría de las agujas del reloj, y se dio cuenta que, en todos los relojes, la hora tenía un punto de referencia, el cual, sin excepción, era el 12. Estrujó su cerebro para recordar qué letra o número se encontraba en la posición de las 12 en punto. Evocó la escena en su totalidad: el sol en su cénit, las sombras que dibujaban las rocas sobre el suelo…

Ron se quedó helado nuevamente.

Recordaba estar mirando directamente hacia el norte cuando escribió la segunda "s". _El norte indica la posición de las 12 en punto._ Ron hizo una tercera anotación, lo que quedó como lo siguiente.

ST–JAMES–636030

El tercer guión ya no era necesario, porque asumió que solamente se empleaba para separar palabras. Ron quedó estupefacto. La ubicación del segundo templo se encontraba en la plaza de St. James, y el número de seis cifras debía ser la contraseña para entrar al templo. Eufórico, Ron guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo, y decidió transportarse mediante Desaparición hacia el segundo templo, preguntándose qué iba a encontrar allá.

No obstante, en cuanto salió de su casa, se sintió extrañamente débil. Sus piernas fueron las primeras en dejar de responder, luego su visión se vino a negro, y ya no fue consciente de nada más.

Despertó con una jaqueca de aquellas. Gruñendo, trató de no ponerse de pie demasiado rápido, en caso que la cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas. Una vez erguido, movió la cabeza, el cuello, las piernas, los brazos, no encontrando nada malo en su cuerpo. Luego, consultó su reloj, y se quedó rígido como una tabla.

 _Pasé una hora inconsciente. ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!_

Ron giró sobre sus talones, y desapareció. La mala fortuna quiso que un muggle lo viera todo.

La plaza de St. James seguía tan verde como siempre, aunque no había demasiada gente. Ron se sentía medianamente orgulloso de que hubiera resuelto el acertijo por su cuenta, pero cuando fue consciente de las dimensiones de la plaza, el orgullo se le esfumó como agua entre los dedos. Emocionado como estaba de haber encontrado la ubicación del segundo templo, en ningún momento se puso a pensar en qué parte de la plaza de St. James se hallaba la entrada. Peinar la zona no era una opción. Tenía solamente medio día para llegar al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

 _Tal vez los números en la clave tengan algo que ver con eso._

Ron se puso a pensar.

La plaza de St. James era una ubicación casi en su totalidad muggle, salvo en un punto. Si recordaba bien, su padre le había comentado en una ocasión que un importante personaje moderno del mundo mágico había sido enterrado allí. Debido a que estaba prohibido establecer tumbas de magos o brujas en lugares no mágicos, el Ministro de la Magia de ese tiempo había prohibido, al menos en un principio acceder a su petición. No obstante, después de cinco meses de dimes y diretes, el Ministro aceptó la moción, pero con la condición de que las medidas anti-muggles fuesen extremas. De ese modo, se enterró a un mago en un lugar muggle. Un par de años antes de entrar a Hogwarts, su padre le llevó a ver la tumba de aquel personaje. La lápida tenía una forma bastante peculiar; la de un dragón. También recordaba muy bien la fecha de su deceso; un 03 de junio de 1936…

 _Espera un momento… 03 de junio de 1936. Eso se puede escribir como 030636. Y el número de la clave es 636030… 030636 al revés._

Ron sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quedó congelado por un rato antes de correr como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la ubicación de la tumba. Tenía la impresión que iba a encontrar algo más que un epitafio en aquella lápida.

* * *

El Alquimista, tal como Ron, pasaba por un buen estado de ánimo. Acababa de obtener una pista crucial para acabar con la Orden del Fénix de una vez por todas. Pero no lo iba a hacer de la forma en que muchos villanos lo harían, no. Iba a realizar una sola acción, pero iba a ser una que desarmara toda la idea de la orden. El Alquimista sabía que sus enemigos proclamaban la verdad como algo inviolable y que debía respetarse en todo momento, lugar y circunstancia. Pero primero, necesitaba descubrir cuál iba a ser el anuncio que iba a hacer la Orden del Fénix, y tenía doce horas para conseguirlo.

La parte más difícil consistía en entrar al cuartel general de la orden. No había puertas por las que se pudiera acceder, tampoco ventanas. Todo el recinto se encontraba bajo tierra, por lo menos unos veinte metros debajo de los ductos de agua potable y alcantarillas…

 _Alcantarillas… eso es. El cuartel debe estar protegido contra fugas de agua, pero si soy capaz de hallar una forma de socavar el terreno sobre el cuartel, a tal punto que debilite las fundaciones del edificio del Parlamento…_

El Alquimista ya tenía un plan en marcha. Era tiempo de retirarse a su mansión y ponerse a trabajar en lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pese a que había pensado en deleitarse primero con una prostituta, el tiempo no trabajaba a su favor. Doce horas podían sonar como bastante tiempo, pero no lo era en su línea de trabajo. Preparar la infusión que necesitaba hacer tomaba unas seis horas, y al Alquimista no le gustaba contar con el tiempo justo para concretar sus planes. Algo podía salir mal, y todo se retrasaría de una forma en que a él no le convenía. Por esa razón, decidió aplazar el placer y enfocarse en su trabajo.

El subterráneo de la mansión era el lugar perfecto para preparar pociones. Las condiciones de temperatura y humedad eran las adecuadas, y, además, se trataba de un ambiente familiar. En el pasado, el Alquimista no destacaba en la preparación de pociones, pero, con la motivación adecuada, pasó de ser un sujeto promedio a una eminencia en pócimas, infusiones, brebajes, y todo lo que se podía ocurrir a alguien. La leyenda decía también que, en una oportunidad, el Alquimista había conseguido algo que se creía imposible; transformar metal en oro. En realidad, lo que había conseguido era cambiar el color del metal para que pareciera oro. Al parecer, aquello había sido suficiente para que fuese llamado con el nombre que se le conocía en ese momento. Aquel seudónimo no era de dominio público, y solamente gente del submundo de la magia le llamaba con ese nombre, y ellos podían ser muy insistentes cuando se trataba de proteger la verdadera identidad de una persona.

El Alquimista también se había asegurado de tener todos los ingredientes necesarios para sus pociones. Como disponía de una vasta fortuna, podía efectuar compras de ingredientes al por mayor, lo que abarataba el costo por ítem. Junto al salón principal, había una inmensa bodega, donde guardaba los ingredientes y los ordenaba por categorías. De ese modo, le era más fácil y rápido tomar las cosas que necesitaba.

En esa ocasión el Alquimista necesitaba preparar una pócima que acelerara el proceso de socavación de terreno. Tenía que combinarla con un ácido que reaccionara solamente con determinados tipos de materiales, como los metales empleados para las cañerías y el concreto que se usaba en los túneles de aguas residuales. También tenía que tener en cuenta que la poción solamente debía actuar en el momento indicado, por lo que necesitaba agregar un componente que fuese sensible a encantamientos a larga distancia. Aquello podría ser algo demasiado complicado para un mago común y corriente, pero el Alquimista tenía experiencia creando pócimas exóticas, tal como lo había hecho para deshacerse de uno de sus trabajadores, a través de Galeones explosivos.

Aunque no tuviera el tiempo para darse un gusto sexual, el Alquimista disfrutaba hacer pociones, sobre todo para menesteres que le convenían. De todas maneras, cuando el trabajo hubiera acabado, la Orden de Merlín le recompensaría con una generosa suma de dinero, parte del cual iba a emplear en indulgencias sexuales. Sonriendo con la perspectiva de coronar su plan con el éxito, el Alquimista se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, ya habían hallado siete dígitos de la combinación del maletín.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXI

Arsenius Blackwood no había tenido que esperar más de dos segundos cuando Harry y Hermione volvieron a aparecer desde el velo. En realidad, no debía pasar ni siquiera una centésima de segundo entre el viaje de ida y vuelta, pero había introducido un retraso de dos segundos para que ambos eventos no ocurrieran al mismo tiempo, lo que podría haber ocasionado una paradoja. Arsenius había estudiado el tiempo lo suficiente para temer las paradojas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?

Harry y Hermione se miraron con una cara que lo decía todo. Arsenius sintió un retortijón de tripas. No podía creerlo. Ambos, o uno de ellos, había metido la pata en algo muy importante.

—Averiguamos la verdad sobre la fundación de Hogwarts —dijo Hermione, tragando saliva al ver a Arsenius descompuesto, porque sabía, al igual que Harry y ella, que habían cometido un error.

Nadie dijo algo por varios segundos. Arsenius se quedó mirando a Harry y Hermione como si estuviera tratando de decidir si reprenderlos o entender qué diablos había ocurrido en el pasado. Al cabo de un minuto de intensa reflexión, decidió que era mejor entender que juzgar.

—¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron, y en qué se equivocaron?

Tanto Harry como Hermione exhalaron en señal de alivio. Harry decidió que era mejor que Hermione se explayara sobre el asunto, porque ella sabía usar mejor las palabras que él.

—Tal vez quiera tomar asiento, señor Blackwood, porque no es una historia corta.

Arsenius Blackwood conjuró tres sillones y él, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en ellos. Hermione arqueó una ceja. Por un momento pensó que iba a llevarlos a su despacho privado para conversar con más calma y privacidad. Al parecer, al jefe de Inefables no parecía darle mucha importancia a ambas cosas.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

—Permítame responderle con una pregunta —comenzó Hermione, acomodándose en su sillón—. ¿Quién fundó Hogwarts?

—Eso todos lo saben. Rowena Ravenclaw.

—Correcto —dijo Hermione, pero aquella era solamente un calentamiento. Lo interesante venía a continuación.

—¿Y sabe de dónde obtuvo la idea para crear el colegio?

—Hasta donde yo sé, ella no necesitó ayuda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo que dicen los libros de historia, pero la verdad es más sorprendente. —Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de desagrado al recordar lo que había visto y escuchado en la casucha de Rowena Ravenclaw—. La idea general de Hogwarts provino de su mente, pero la organización de las casas, la misma existencia de éstas, se la debemos a Salazar Slytherin. O sea, Hogwarts como lo conocemos hoy, no fue idea de Rowena.

—Pero ella no habría consentido que le cambiaran el concepto.

—No, no lo habría hecho, pero por desgracia, Salazar tomó medidas para que eso no ocurriera. Le arrojó un hechizo de memoria para borrarle la idea de la cabeza e implantó las suyas.

Arsenius se quedó mirando a Hermione como si hubiera algo malo con su cara. Por mucho que quisiera mover sus brazos, no podía. Había muchas cosas que esperaba descubrir con ese experimento, pero lo que acababa de escuchar no era una de ellas. Le costaba trabajo creer que, para fundar el colegio, tuviera que suprimirse la voz de una mujer. Si eso se supiera, en el contexto actual, causaría una revolución literalmente de la noche a la mañana. El movimiento feminista tomaría esos hechos como la proclama de su causa.

—¿Me estás diciendo —dijo Arsenius con cortés desconcierto— que Hogwarts es lo que es por… machismo?

—Y eso no es todo —continuó Hermione, volviéndose a acomodar en su sillón—. Rowena no quería que los alumnos estuvieran divididos en casas, que todos iban a recibir la misma educación y que la convivencia iba a llevarse a cabo sin discriminación. Pero bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Salazar Slytherin. Ah, y Godric Gryffindor fue un cómplice en el afán de Salazar por decidir cómo iba a estar organizado el colegio.

—Por Merlín —dijo Arsenius en voz baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchado—. Esto es… más de lo que había anticipado. Pero hice un juramento, seguramente ustedes lo saben también. Vamos a aceptar lo que sea que encontremos. Señorita Granger, asumo que documentó todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces entregue sus manuscritos a nuestro redactor para que comience a reescribir la historia. Descansen por un par de horas, y luego, llevaremos a cabo la segunda fase del experimento. Señor Potter, quiero que me entregue un informe de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, incluyendo todas las cosas que posiblemente pudieron haber alterado el flujo temporal.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa cansina. El informe iba a ser bastante corto, porque no pasaron muchas cosas relevantes en su primera excursión al pasado. Retirándose a su cubículo, tomó tinta, pergamino y pluma, y comenzó con su informe. La única cosa que le parecía un tanto injusta era el poco tiempo para descansar. Había trasnochado para llegar al anfiteatro en el pasado. Lo que necesitaba era un encantamiento estimulante, pero nunca fue muy bueno para ello cuando asistió a Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba agradecida de no tener una tarea adicional que hacer antes de tomar un descanso. Como Harry, creía que hacían falta más de dos horas para reponerse y continuar con el experimento. Afortunadamente, ella sabía cómo ejecutar un encantamiento estimulante. Iba a necesitarlo para lo que se venía. Además, estaba toda la preparación preliminar, porque iba a ir a un tiempo distinto, donde había otras costumbres, otras formas de vestir y otras consideraciones a tomar en cuenta. No quería repetir lo que había ocurrido en su viaje al tiempo de la fundación de Hogwarts. No le sorprendería si viese dragones volando sobre Londres, aterrorizando a medio mundo, sin ser conscientes de que ellos eran inteligentes y sabios.

Decidiendo que era momento de pegar una pestañada, Hermione conjuró un saco de dormir, y lo puso a una distancia prudente del velo. Tenía la impresión que éste pudiera hacerle algo mientras dormía.

* * *

Hermione despertó con una sacudida. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que Harry la había movido un poco.

—Es hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—De acuerdo. —Hermione se sentó sobre su saco de dormir, extendiendo los brazos y bostezando a sus anchas. Luego, se puso de pie y se masajeó los ojos. Harry tenía una ceja arqueada.

—No creí que estuvieras tan cómoda durmiendo en un saco de dormir.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Hermione, tomando pergaminos vacíos, tinta y plumas para el siguiente viaje—. Sabes que he salido de campamento con mis padres. ¿Siquiera recuerdas esa ocasión en la que tuvimos que vivir en una carpa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, como si estuviera tratando de recordar. Hermione estaba comenzando a fruncir el ceño cuando Harry respondió.

—Ah, sí, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un rato antes de decidir que la tarea a mano era más importante que verificar la memoria de Harry. Haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, guardó todo, más los Galeones sobrantes de la primera excursión, en la bolsa de cuentas que ya era un ícono entre los artículos mágicos de Hermione.

—De acuerdo —dijo Arsenius Blackwood desde la parte alta del anfiteatro, bajando las escaleras de uno en uno a paso lento, dando un toque un tanto dramático a la escena mientras se acercaba al velo—. El año al que deben ir ahora es el 498, y lo que deben averiguar es si en ese momento de la historia nació la magia como la conocemos hoy. Esta vez, no tendrán que viajar tanto. Deben llegar a lo que hoy se conoce como Glastonbury, el lugar donde se cree que estaba la isla de Avalon.

—Espera un momento —dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de pausa con ambas manos—. ¿Avalon? ¿No es allí donde fue enterrado el rey Arturo?

—Es lo que dicen los mitos —dijo Arsenius, llegando al velo y sobresaltando un poco a Harry—. Pero tengo la sospecha que Avalon no es el lugar que todos creen que es. Todo este asunto con Merlín, el rey Arturo y Morgana le Fay… creo que hay algo más en todo esto. Quiero ver si hay algo más allá del mito que todos sabemos, si Merlín fue el padre de la magia como la conocemos hoy, o si el mito no es más que eso.

—¿Quiere que investiguemos el tema más controversial de la historia de la magia, así sin más? —quiso saber Hermione con la cara de alguien a quien le acaban de decir que se había ganado la lotería.

—Pues, sí.

Hermione apenas podía contener la emoción. Pese a que ya sabía, a grandes rasgos, cuales iban a ser los parámetros del segundo experimento, verlo confirmado en las mismas palabras del jefe de Inefables del Departamento de Misterios hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Nunca pensó que descifrar un papel que había botado a la basura le podía conducir a algo tan trascendental. Sin embargo, lo que le causaba extrañeza era que Harry no compartiera el mismo entusiasmo, casi como si no tuviera intención alguna de ir en esa excursión.

—¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

Él no respondió por un buen rato. Se quedaba mirando el velo, como si esperara que algo o alguien apareciera desde sus inciertas profundidades. Luego, Hermione se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. No era desinterés por el experimento. Se trataba de algo más trágico, algo que había ocurrido durante el quinto año.

—¿Se trata de Sirius, Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin decir palabra. Era obvio que seguía un poco afectado por su muerte, pero Hermione lo miró con más detenimiento, y vio que no era exactamente tristeza lo que estaba sintiendo. Era más como si estuviera pensando. Sintiendo y pensando al mismo tiempo.

—Soy un tonto —dijo Harry al cabo de dos minutos, encarando a Hermione—. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No ahora, no con el señor Blackwood presente —dijo Harry al oído de Hermione, y ella no hizo más preguntas, aunque seguía sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Harry con el velo. En todo caso, no había tiempo que perder. Ambos encararon el velo, y, respirando hondo, se fueron acercando cada vez más, al tiempo que Arsenius ajustaba la fecha de destino con su varita.

—¿Listo?

—Listo —confirmó Harry.

Y ambos entraron en el velo por segunda y última vez, sin saber que había un funcionario leyendo el Profeta. En la primera plana se podía ver la imagen de un dragón arrojando fuego sobre unas casas.


	33. Chapter 33

XXXII

Ron llegó a la lápida donde se hallaba enterrado aquel personaje histórico, y comprobó que la fecha era, en efecto, la contraseña al revés. No obstante, no parecía haber nada más que un epitafio común y corriente inscrito en la lápida. En su cara anterior estaba escrito el nombre de quien descansaba debajo, la fecha de su deceso y el epitafio. Ron, al menos por un momento, creyó encontrar alguna pista que le indicara la ubicación del siguiente templo, pero no pudo hallar nada. Frustrado, Ron siguió mirando la lápida, buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, aunque no esperaba hallar nada.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

Preguntándose por qué no había visto ese detalle, Ron se inclinó delante de la lápida, y notó que cada dígito de la fecha estaba encerrado en un cuadrado. Por pura curiosidad, Ron pasó un dedo por uno de los dígitos, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando éste cambió. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué la fecha podía ser cambiada, pero después recordó la contraseña, y todo cobró sentido.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Ron cambió todos los dígitos de la fecha de muerte, de forma que mostraran la contraseña. Inmediatamente Ron supo que había hecho lo correcto. La lápida no se movió, pero el epitafio desapareció, para luego mostrar otras palabras, palabras que no tenían que ver con las que usualmente correspondía poner en las lápidas. Era, más bien, lo que Ron esperaba encontrar: una pista. Pero, como iba siendo la tónica en aquella prueba, las palabras que se escribieron solas en la lápida no apuntaban a ningún lugar en concreto. De hecho, se trataba de otro acertijo.

 _Dos personas miran el mismo número, pero ven números distintos, y sin embargo, ambos tienen la razón.  
_ _¿Qué número es?_

Ron era malo para los números, y peor para las abstracciones. ¿Cómo un número podía ser dos números al mismo tiempo? ¿Y, si fuesen números distintos, cómo ambos podrían tener la razón, si no estaban viendo lo mismo? Sin embargo, había más en la lápida. Algo que debió haber leído en primer lugar.

 _Cerdo verrugoso_

Esta vez, Ron no tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo mental para descifrar esa pista. "Cerdo verrugoso" era, literalmente, Hogwarts. Eso significaba que allá se encontraba el tercer templo. No costaba mucho trabajo imaginar en qué parte del castillo podría hallar la cuarta pista. _¿Y qué hay del acertijo? ¿Acaso tendrá alguna utilidad? Porque ya tengo la ubicación del tercer templo. El acertijo puede que solamente sirva para despistar._ Ron, después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión que no necesitaba resolver nada. De todas formas, había visto en varias ocasiones que las pruebas eran mucho más simples de lo que aparentaban, y muchos caían en la idea de que debían ser muy difíciles, ahogándose en un vaso de agua. _¿No es esa una prueba en sí misma?_

Seguro de sí mismo, como no lo había estado durante todo aquel desafío, Ron se transportó hasta la entrada a Hogwarts, claro que tuvo que hacerlo por partes, pues el colegio se encontraba demasiado lejos de Londres para viajar de forma directa. Acabaría haciéndose una Despartición, y no estaba de ánimos para sufrir accidentes.

Después de tres desapariciones, Ron llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, atravesó la verja flanqueada por cerdos alados, y caminó a través de los terrenos, hasta llegar a las puertas dobles. Nadie le impidió el paso, pero sí se encontró con algunos profesores conocidos en su camino hacia el séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala Multipropósito. Ron esperaba encontrarse con caras viejas, pero también con docentes nuevos (Hagrid seguía a cargo de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y, al parecer, finalmente había cobrado conciencia de su posición y ya no mostraba animales peligrosos en sus lecciones). Había que recordar que, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, los puestos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones habían quedado vacantes. Muchos alumnos habían propuesto a Harry para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que sus compañeros olvidaran que, gracias a él, pudieron defenderse, no solamente durante los eventos del quinto año, sino que en la Batalla de Hogwarts también. Sin embargo, la directora del colegio quería a alguien con más experiencia y paciencia para enseñar, pese a que Harry había pasado por situaciones en las que ningún otro mago en la historia había estado antes.

Después de unas breves pláticas con los profesores que él conoció, Ron subió hasta el séptimo piso y se detuvo delante de una pared que no era una pared. Lo único que uno necesitaba hacer era pensar en lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, y eso, al menos para él, era acceder al templo, por lo que le dio fuerza a ese pensamiento, paseándose de un lado a otro, como tratando de hallar alguna respuesta a un problema difícil.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos, vio que la puerta, para su sorpresa, había aparecido. Estuvo unos pocos segundos de pie, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que recordó que debía darse prisa. Entró por las puertas dobles, y lo que vio no supo interpretarlo, porque esperaba algo similar a lo que había visto en los otros dos templos. En lugar de eso, vio una habitación simple, sin decoraciones, como si fuese el dormitorio vacío de una casa que estuviera en remate. El único objeto presente era un espejo. Pero cuando Ron se aproximó a éste, se dio cuenta que no era un espejo cualquiera. Se trataba del espejo de Erised.

Considerando todo lo que había visto en aquella prueba, Ron concluyó que el espejo contenía la clave para acceder al siguiente templo. _¿Pero cómo obtengo la clave?_ Ciertamente no se trataba de la inscripción en el borde superior del espejo. Estrujó su cerebro para recordar lo que fuese que le había dicho Harry sobre aquel objeto. Sabía que el espejo no mostraba el reflejo de alguien, como los espejos comunes y corrientes. Aquel objeto no reflejaba otra cosa que el deseo más profundo y desesperado del corazón de una persona. También recordó lo que Harry le había platicado sobre su primer, o mejor dicho, segundo encuentro con el Innombrable, sobre cómo había podido encontrar la Piedra Filosofal.

 _¿Tendré que hacer algo parecido?_

Ron miró al espejo como si quisiera extraviarse en éste. Lentamente, el reflejo comenzó a cambiar. Se podía ver a sí mismo agarrar algo que flotaba desde el techo. Se trataba de un trozo de pergamino. Su reflejo leyó el contenido del pergamino, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Como por instinto, Ron hurgó en los bolsillos de su túnica y, para su sorpresa, encontró algo que no estaba allí hace unos segundos atrás.

Un trozo de pergamino.

Ron, como lo había hecho su reflejo, leyó su contenido. Enseguida supo que estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

 _Bajo los cientos de pies privados de libertad podrás dar el siguiente paso._

"Bajo los cientos de pies privados de libertad podrás dar el siguiente paso". Ron pensó que, después de todo lo que había visto, aquella pista era la más obvia de cuantas había hallado. Pies privados de libertad. Era claro como el agua que la frase estaba hablando de una prisión. Y había una sola prisión de magos en Inglaterra. Así, Ron supo que su próximo destino se encontraba en Azkaban.

Con el ánimo por el cielo, Ron se dispuso a salir de la Sala Multipropósito, pero la puerta no se abrió. En lugar de eso, apareció la cabeza de un pájaro, la de un hipogrifo para ser específicos. Si recordaba bien, la puerta que daba acceso a la sala común de Ravenclaw actuaba de ese modo, e imaginó que un acertijo venía después. Pero se había equivocado.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó la cabeza de hipogrifo.

Ron quedó helado. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber la contraseña de la puerta? Ni siquiera le había dado una pista. Era más como si tratara de acceder a la sala común de Gryffindor, o a la de Slytherin. Luego, miró más detenidamente a la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que la contraseña la tenía frente a él. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? No había pistas adicionales de las que echar mano.

—Hipogrifo —recitó Ron, en una voz clara, de modo que la cabeza pudiera entenderle.

En segundos, supo que decir aquellas palabras había sido un error, porque la puerta no se abrió. La empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era lo mismo no hacer nada. Desesperado, trató de emplear múltiples hechizos, sin que hubiera ningún efecto en absoluto.

Pasaron tres minutos, y Ron daba vueltas por toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara con la contraseña, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera una muesca. Probó en el espejo, buscando por delante, por atrás, por el marco, en la base, sin hallar nada relevante. Después, Ron notó que cada vez se le estaba haciendo un poco más difícil respirar. No fue hasta que miró al techo cuando vio los agujeros. De ellos brotaba un gas de color verde ponzoñoso, y asumió que aquel era su castigo por errar la contraseña.

Para ganar tiempo, se aplicó un encantamiento casco-burbuja, y reanudó la búsqueda, empleando la varita para revelar potenciales escritos invisibles, cosechando los mismos resultados anteriores. Frustrado, Ron se quedó en medio de la habitación, respirando de forma agitada, ardiendo en ganas de partir su varita por la mitad, o romper algo, lo que fuese, para descargar su furia. No era capaz de calmarse, y eso hacía que fuese agotando el poco aire fresco que le quedaba dentro de su burbuja. Y, mientras tanto, el gas a su alrededor se iba haciendo cada vez más denso conforme pasaban los minutos. Tampoco podía pedir ayuda. Nadie sabía dónde había ido, aunque, para el tiempo que los profesores se dieran cuenta que él no aparecía, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron, y Ron no estaba más cerca de hallar la respuesta. En su nerviosismo, se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de aprovechar cada gramo de aire que pudiera respirar, y se puso las manos en los bolsillos, como toda gente hacía cuando se sentía incómodo, su mente viajando a otros tiempos y a otros lugares. Costaba trabajo creer que, hace una hora atrás estuviera al aire libre…

 _¿Será posible?_

Ron se percató de que había una pista a la cual echarle mano, y la había visto hace una hora atrás, en la lápida de un personaje histórico. No le había dado importancia en su momento, porque pensó que se trataba de la pista para descubrir la ubicación del tercer templo, pero era la pista para encontrar la contraseña de la puerta. _Tonto, tonto, ¡tonto! Si tan solo hubieras resuelto aquel acertijo en su momento, no estarías en este problema._

Porque, en ese momento, tenía un límite muy acotado de tiempo para encontrar la contraseña.


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIII

Aparecieron en el mismo anfiteatro y en casi las mismas condiciones, pero había menos casas y los caminos parecían más rústicos. Hermione decidió usar su encantamiento brújula para orientarse, mientras que Harry sacaba unas pocas monedas de oro. Iban a necesitar caballos para trasladarse.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar al pueblo más cercano, y allí realizaron varios trámites. Aparte de comprar un par de caballos, adquirieron víveres para el viaje y unas mantas, porque habían llegado en pleno invierno, y se podía ver nieve en algunos lugares, sobre todo en el descampado. Agradecían no tener que recurrir a efectuar algún servicio para obtener dinero, porque la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione llegaba a tintinear con las monedas que tenía dentro. Claro que aquello les hacía más atractivos para ladrones.

No obstante, el mayor cuidado que debían poner era en los hechizos. En esos tiempos, la magia no era algo demasiado común, y la cantidad de magos y brujas en esos años era muy reducida. No podían hacer magia demasiado visible, o los muggles comenzarían a sospechar, y, en esos tiempos, los magos no era exactamente queridos.

—Tenemos que ir por el camino que va hacia el oeste —indicó Hermione, montando su caballo y esperando a que Harry terminara de poner la carga sobre el suyo—. Trataremos de avanzar lo más que se pueda y reducir los descansos. No es para nada gracioso acampar con este clima.

Harry no dijo nada. A esas alturas, ya sabía que era mejor no cuestionar nada de lo que Hermione indicase. Cuando estuvo listo, ambos partieron en dirección oeste, espoleando a sus caballos a que fuesen más rápido. Con eso, Hermione esperaba llegar en menos tiempo y mantener calientes a los animales. De nada le servía que los caballos murieran de frío en la ida o en la vuelta.

—¡Recuerda, Harry, que el lugar al que necesitamos llegar está en una isla! ¡Debemos mantener los caballos ocultos en una parte que podamos reconocer!

—¡No hay muchos lugares así en una costa! —exclamó Harry, sabiendo que en el borde norte del Canal de la Mancha había pocos bosques o zonas peculiares. Tenía que asegurarse que nadie accediera a los caballos y a los pertrechos—. ¡Tenemos que usar alguna clase de marca!

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabía que Harry tenía razón. Sin un distintivo, era muy fácil que ellos jamás pudieran recuperar los caballos y los enseres. Hizo una nota mental para dejar una marca en el lugar donde dejaría a los animales, y siguió espoleando a su caballo. Harry no quiso quedarse atrás.

El camino, que más que camino era un sendero, lucía prácticamente desierto. El sol apenas estaba saliendo por el este y podían verse rastros de nieve junto a los árboles. A veces se topaban con alguna casucha o campo de cultivo, pero el paisaje estaba poblado más que nada por vacas, corderos y animales salvajes, mayoritariamente herbívoros. Como los animales que comían carne tenían que cazar su alimento, era muy poco probable verlos en medio del campo. Además, ambos iban muy rápido para convertirse en el desayuno de algunos de esos animales.

El calor comenzó a derretir la poca nieve que quedaba un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol se encontraba visiblemente más arriba. En el cielo se podían ver unas formas negras que aleteaban de aquí allá. Hermione los vio, y pensó que eran pájaros, pero Harry, quien tenía mejor visión que su amiga, divisó las formas de las alas y concluyó que eran dragones. Cuando se lo comentó a Hermione, ella soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¡Imposible que sean dragones! —gritó, haciéndose escuchar a través de las corrientes de aire—. ¡Los muggles habrían sabido sobre ellos hace mucho tiempo!

—¿Y de dónde crees que salen todos esos mitos y leyendas sobre dragones que crean los muggles? —exclamó Harry, mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa a Hermione. Ella escogió quedarse en silencio antes de admitir que Harry estaba en lo cierto.

Ya era de mediodía cuando ambos decidieron detenerse a comer algo. Asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa, Harry realizó los hechizos defensivos a la vera del camino, juntó ramas secas y las apiló sobre suelo que no estuviera cubierto de humedad. Hermione prendió la fogata, armó una especie de bastidor, sobre el cual colgó las lonjas de carne, llenó una olla pequeña con agua, la puso a calentar, peló unas patatas y las echó a la olla, todo eso en completo silencio.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora? —quiso saber Harry, sentándose a la turca, mirando con un poco de aprensión a Hermione, pues había lucido bastante seria mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?

—Porque pensé que no andabas de humor para dialogar.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar que estaba enojada contigo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… el silencio. No decías nada, así que asumí que no debía decirte nada. Temí que fueses a explotar si te dirigía la palabra.

—Bah, por favor, Harry, ¿por qué estaría enojada contigo?

—Quien sabe. A veces las mujeres se molestan por cosas pequeñas.

—¿Y los hombres no?

—Ustedes lo hacen con más frecuencia, sobre todo en _esos_ días.

Hermione no dijo nada. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de descargarse contra Harry, y él se preparó para lo peor.

—Tienes razón —dijo, revolviendo el contenido de la olla distraídamente—. Nosotras podemos ser muy difíciles cuando pasamos por ese maldito ciclo de mierda. Hay veces en las que desearía no ser mujer, pero después recuerdo que lo soy por una razón.

—Pues a mí no me gustaría ser mujer tampoco —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—, por las mismas razones.

Hubo un rato de silencio, durante el cual solamente se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas, el siseo de la carne siendo asada y el choque del cucharón con la olla cada vez que Hermione revolvía las patatas.

—¿Por qué Ginny ya no te atrae? —preguntó Hermione de improviso. Harry gruñó.

—¿De nuevo con eso? Ya te he dicho mis razones.

—Te insisto porque quiero que seas honesto conmigo, de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué siempre crees que te estoy mintiendo? —quiso saber Harry, indignado por discutir el asunto por tercera vez en lo que iba de aquella misión—. Ya te dije que era solamente un encaprichamiento lo que sentía por ella. Eso tiende a acabarse cuando empiezas a conocer bien a la otra persona.

—Se acababa porque comenzaste a fijarte en otra persona —dijo Hermione, de forma tan rotunda que uno podría pensar que era cierto. Harry, sin embargo, no iba a morder el anzuelo.

—¿Qué clase de lógica de mierda es esa? ¿Acaso todas las chicas dan por asumido que la pérdida de interés por parte de un hombre siempre está asociado con la presencia de otra mujer? ¿Todas las mujeres tienen esa compulsión de pensar así?

—Es lo que siempre pasa, y no lo niegues, porque sabes que es así.

—Para ser la mujer más inteligente que he conocido, a veces actúas como si solamente tuvieras telarañas en el cerebro. Sabes que no es la única motivación que necesita un hombre para dejar a una chica. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no son capaces de ver otras alternativas, no piensan de forma objetiva.

—¿Estás diciendo que las mujeres no podemos pensar de forma objetiva?

—No pueden pensar en absoluto cuando están dominadas por las emociones. Lo mismo va para nosotros. Ahora, no sé por qué diablos creíste que estaba dejando a Ginny por otra mujer. ¿De verdad tengo que estar interesado en otra mujer para dejar de prestarle atención a ella?

Esta vez, Hermione fue la que se quedó callada. Queriendo poner en aprietos a Harry con el asunto de su relación con Ginny, le había salido el tiro por la culata. La verdad, ella pretendía que Harry dijera que estaba interesado en otra persona, y esperaba escuchar que esa persona fuese ella misma. Iba a dar exactamente lo mismo, porque ella no estaba interesada en Harry.

—Es que… —Hermione dudó por unos pocos segundos, temiendo que Harry malinterpretara lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero, después de tragar saliva, decidió correr el riesgo—, es que pensé que estabas interesado en mí, y que por eso era que estabas dejando a Ginny.

Por un momento, Harry no dijo nada. A Hermione le dio la impresión que estaba a punto de echarse a reír, porque parecía estar conteniéndose. Sin embargo, aquella había sido una mala impresión, porque Harry la miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—¿Sería tan malo si así fuese?

Hermione quedó estupefacta con la respuesta de Harry. Había creído que iba a ser otra la respuesta, algo como "¿qué diablos fumaste para pensar algo así?" o "¿tan mal piensas de mí?". Pero aquellas palabras la confundieron más de lo que había anticipado.

—Harry, eres consciente de que tengo pareja, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no tenía idea —repuso Harry sarcásticamente—. Sé exactamente lo que dije. ¿Por qué te pones tan a la defensiva? Además, no es necesario que tengamos una relación de pareja para poder estar juntos.

Hermione, de estar confusa, pasó a sentirse indignada.

—¡De ninguna manera haría algo así! ¿Qué pasa si Ron se entera?

—Que conste que estoy en la misma situación que tú —dijo Harry, quien lucía divertido, porque había conseguido que Hermione se pusiera colorada—. Pero si Ginny se entera, no me va a importar demasiado. Sí me preocupa que Ron nunca tenga que saber. ¿No decías siempre que la infidelidad ocurría cuando comienzas a desarrollar sentimientos por otra persona? Un poco de sexo no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros.

Hermione, a esas alturas, debió haberse dado cuenta de que había algo que andaba muy fuera de lugar en todo el asunto, pero la conversación conseguía divorciarla de la objetividad.

—No digas estupideces, Harry. El sexo siempre cambia las cosas entre dos personas.

—Cambia las cosas porque la gente lo permite. Las personas muchas veces asocian al sexo con el amor, cuando no siempre es así. Entre dos personas que no son pareja, el sexo es sexo, nada más. Pero las personas, especialmente las mujeres, involucran las emociones en el acto, que es donde todo se complica. Hagámoslo solamente por diversión, para liberar tensiones, porque estoy seguro que habrá mucho de eso en esta misión.

—El problema, Harry, es que no sé si sea capaz de separar las emociones del placer. Es, simplemente, la naturaleza de las mujeres.

—¿Y permites que ustedes sean esclavas de la naturaleza? Se supone que todo eso del movimiento feminista es liberar a la mujer de sus grilletes y que tengan los mismos derechos que los hombres. Si nosotros podemos tener sexo por diversión, ¿por qué no las mujeres? En todo caso, es solamente una idea. Si quieres la tomas. Si no quieres, tienes la opción al menos. Yo no me voy a complicar la existencia por eso.

Hermione juzgó que la carne se encontraba en su punto, y la retiró de las llamas. Extrajo dos platos de greda, y echó en cada uno de ellos un trozo de carne y un par de patatas cocidas. Mientras tomaba los cubiertos (hechos de madera), se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Harry, percatándose que, tal vez, podría tener razón.

Pero eso no significaba que fuese a acostarse con él. Tendría que ocurrir algo demasiado relevante…


	35. Chapter 35

XXXIV

Ron estaba sintiendo que le quedaba muy poco aire dentro de la burbuja que rodeaba su cabeza. Aquello no le permitía pensar correctamente, menos hallar la respuesta al acertijo que había visto en la lápida de la plaza de St. James.

 _Dos personas miran el mismo número, pero ven números distintos, y sin embargo, ambos tienen la razón.  
_ _¿Qué número es?_

 _Sí, ¿qué numero es? ¿Qué mierda de número es?_ Ron parecía estar ahogándose mentalmente antes que físicamente. Y, mientras tanto, el gas seguía llenando la habitación, a tal punto que casi no se podían ver las paredes ni el techo. Volvió a revisar las paredes y el espejo, buscando, tratando de no omitir nada, ni siquiera una grieta, pero volvió a fracasar. No había nada de lo que pudiera echar mano para resolver el acertijo. Daba la impresión que toda la habitación se burlaba de él.

—Maldición, maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN! —rugió Ron, golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose daño en las manos, de las que comenzó a brotar sangre. Gruñó. Por si fuese poco, aparte de la falta de aire, tenía que convivir con el dolor. Curiosamente, éste comenzó a empeorar, haciéndose más agudo. Ron miró sus manos, y notó que se habían inflamado y que brotaban unas desagradables pústulas en sus dedos. _Lo que me faltaba. Poco aire, dolor en mis manos, y gas venenoso. ¡Es mi maldito día de suerte!_

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. El oxígeno casi se había agotado. Aspiró la última bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración, sin retirar la burbuja de su cabeza. Lo máximo que había aguantado sin respirar eran unos tres minutos. Tenía esa cantidad de tiempo para resolver el enigma.

Sabiendo que no iba a hallar nada en las paredes y en el espejo, Ron, en un esfuerzo desesperado por probar cualquier alternativa, se plantó delante del espejo y le gritó en todos los idiomas que conocía, los que eran dos, y uno de ellos lo hablaba mal. Sin embargo, el espejo parecía no hacer lo que Ron quería que hiciera, porque se podía ver a sí mismo, inclinado sobre el suelo, haciendo lo que parecía un dibujo. No obstante, la nube de gas se había tornado tan densa que no podía ver apropiadamente lo que su imagen estaba haciendo. Había ocasiones en las que Ron creía que estaba alucinando a causa de la falta de aire, y había otras en las que tenía la fantasiosa idea de que el espejo le estaba dando una pista.

 _Un momento. El espejo muestra nuestro deseo más profundo y desesperado. ¡El maldito espejo me está diciendo cómo resolver el enigma!_

Usando su varita para apartar un poco el gas, de modo que pudiese ver bien, Ron puso mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo su reflejo. En el espejo, la habitación estaba llena de polvo, pero sin gas venenoso, y se podía ver a sí mismo dibujar siempre la misma figura. El Ron del espejo le miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras usaba un palo para hacer su dibujo.

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, y Ron supo que ya no podría aguantar más tiempo. El reflejo de respirar estaba comenzando a ganar la pugna entre la cordura y la supervivencia, pero Ron no tenía intenciones de rendirse así sin más. Usando sus últimos gramos de oxígeno, miró muy detenidamente el dibujo, solamente para comprender que no era un dibujo en absoluto.

Era un número.

 _Es el número 9. El muy maldito dibujó el número 9. ¿Será esa la respuesta?_

Pero luego, Ron recordó las palabras del acertijo. _Dos personas ven el mismo número. Ven números distintos, pero los dos tienen la razón. Si yo estoy viendo el 9, mi reflejo está viendo…_

El aire se acabó. La cabeza de Ron daba vueltas, y sus extremidades perdían fuerza rápidamente. El impulso primigenio por respirar finalmente ganó la batalla, y Ron retiró el encantamiento casco-burbuja, aspirando una gran bocanada de gas tóxico, lo que irritó sus pulmones de forma inmediata. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cayó al piso. Usando lo que le restaba de fuerza en sus brazos, se arrastró, tal como lo haría un recluta del ejército al pasar por debajo de una malla de alambre de púa, y, a duras penas, llegó hasta la puerta con la cabeza de hipogrifo.

—¿Contraseña? —repitió la puerta.

—S… s… se… seis —farfulló Ron y no fue capaz de decir nada más. Sus ojos se les estaban cerrando solos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse de par en par. El gas venenoso comenzó a retirarse por los agujeros en el techo, y los pulmones de Ron se llenaron de aire, de maravilloso aire fresco. La irritación en sus pulmones desapareció, así como las pústulas en sus manos. No obstante, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que pudiera ponerse de pie, y aun así, sus piernas temblaban. Decidió usarlas, y vio que el temblor iba desapareciendo de a poco. Pasaron varios minutos para que se sintiera relativamente normal nuevamente.

Con la cabeza más clara, Ron descendió hasta el primer piso del castillo, pasando a despedirse de los profesores que conocía, y salió de los terrenos a paso agitado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entró en la Sala Multipropósito hasta que salió, pero, a juzgar por la posición del sol, no debió haber sido mucho rato. _Eso me recuerda que debo comprarme un maldito reloj_.

Cuando estuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, empleó la misma técnica para trasladarse a la prisión de los magos. Sin embargo, llegó a las puertas de Azkaban más agotado que de costumbre. Era mucho pedir que pudiera usar la desaparición sin secuelas, no después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar dentro de la Sala Multipropósito. Se tomó un tiempo para descansar del viaje, aspirando todo el aire fresco que sus pulmones podían acaparar, y luego, proseguir hasta la garita de seguridad. Antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, no había necesidad de una, porque eran los tiempos en que los dementores custodiaban la prisión. Después, fue necesaria la contratación de guardias y la instalación de la garita de seguridad, de modo que se pudieran controlar las entradas y salidas. Sin embargo, aun sin dementores, Azkaban no era exactamente un resort. Siempre había nubes negras sobre el edificio de tres caras, rayos caían en el mar, y el viento era tan fuerte que hacía sonidos de ultratumba cuando chocaba con las paredes de piedra tan negra como carbón.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ingresar en el recinto sin una orden de parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¡Pero el maldito edificio se encuentra en bloqueo! ¿Cómo mierda voy a obtener una autorización? —rezongaba Ron, pero el guardia negó con la cabeza.

—Ese no es mi problema. La única forma en que usted pueda entrar a Azkaban es cometiendo un crimen.

Rugiendo en su interior, Ron dio media vuelta e iba a desaparecer, cuando vio un par de postes de madera sobresalir de la piedra, como si en algún tiempo hubiera habido un puente allí. Procurando que el guardia estuviera mirando en otra dirección, Ron se acercó a los dos postes, pero no vio ningún puente allí. En su lugar, había unas escalinatas de piedra, unas escalinatas de piedra muy estrechas, a tal punto que Ron juzgó que debía pasar de lado para no caerse al roquerío, cincuenta metros más abajo.

 _Típico_ se dijo Ron, gruñendo, y se internó en las escalinatas, procurando que su espalda quedara bien pegada a la pared de roca. La mala fortuna quiso que el viento estuviera soplando de forma paralela a la dirección de las escalinatas, lo que le zarandeaba de manera muy frecuente. Ron aplanó aún más la espalda contra la pared, usando las manos como apoyo, deslizándose muy lentamente, avanzando unos pocos metros por minuto. La inclinación del descenso tampoco le favorecía demasiado. Varias veces dio un mal paso, y casi cayó cincuenta metros hacia las rocas.

Por fortuna, después de varios minutos de descenso, el viento ya no siguió incordiándolo, pues la isla misma le protegía de las ráfagas. Con cuidado, Ron siguió su camino, lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que las escalinatas se acabaron. Por un desagradable momento, Ron creyó que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, pero después se percató que su espalda no tocaba pared alguna. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones, y vio una cueva que penetraba en el interior de la isla sobre la que estaba emplazada la prisión.

 _Bajo los cientos de pies privados de libertad podrás dar el siguiente paso._

La pista estaba en lo cierto. La cueva se encontraba bajo los cimientos de Azkaban. Encendiendo la punta de su varita, Ron entró en la cueva, cuidando de caminar realmente lento. Sin embargo, la pendiente no era abrupta, y el suelo no se encontraba mojado, lo que disminuía el riesgo de que se resbalara y cayera en un pozo del que no hubiera escape.

Cinco minutos de caminata le tomó a Ron llegar a una especie de habitación circular. No parecía que formase parte de la cueva, sin embargo. Las paredes habían sido talladas y había formas extrañas dibujadas en éstas. También había otro detalle que desconcertó a Ron, y era que había dos hendiduras a lo largo de toda la habitación, como si la pared estuviera dividida en niveles. Lo otro que le llamaba la atención a Ron fue que las formas en la pared no parecían concordar entre sí, pues había interrupciones entre líneas. Por el momento, decidió ignorar aquellos detalles, y se enfocó en el pilar que se erigía en el centro. De éste brotaban tres pares de manijas, dispuestos en tres niveles distintos. Ron se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con la disposición de la habitación, cuando vio el mensaje en la base del pilar. Estaba tallado en la piedra con una habilidad digna del mejor artesano.

 _Busca en la casa del tesoro.  
_ _Con la posición y la perspectiva correctas, el camino será revelado._

Ron maldijo para sus adentros. _Más acertijos. ¿Por qué no son capaces de darme una pista que yo pueda seguir?_ Pero luego, recordó que estaba realizando la prueba para entrar a la Orden del Fénix. Era la única forma de saber qué había sucedido con Hermione, porque ya tenía claro que ella no iba a venir a él. De otro modo, ya lo habría hecho.

Por lo menos, pensó, no había trampas mortales en aquel lugar, ni tampoco le iba a faltar el aire. Aunque no tenía el lujo del tiempo, sí podía tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma y averiguar para qué servían las manijas del pilar.

No tenía forma de saber que, en ese mismo lugar, mil quinientos años atrás, ocurriría algo que cambiaría su destino por completo.


End file.
